the genius and the delinquents
by kyla123
Summary: a normal girls life is changed when she falls into the arms of her prince charming. but there's one problem he isnt a prince he's known for having a stone cold heart but she can change that. AU some people may be ooc
1. the dream & reality

hey guys new story! it's about a girl (marceline, duh) who's life is normal. she just an average girl that's going through puberty, she's just a girl that has to deal with guys flirting with her, she has to deal with bullies and the school heart throbs (wait- wha?)but that all changes when a guy that likes her trips her and she falls into the arms of her prince charming! well there's a funny thing about her prince. he's not actually a prince. he's cold and mean and he's known for having a stone cold heart. but she can change that

guys! look at my profile thingy to know how my oc's look or if you dont want you can make your own looks for them i guess...?

* * *

marceline's pov

I was standing by the door of the classroom… everyone was staring at me, I didn't know why though… then I see a disturbing sight 'the vampire knights. The most feared group of delinquents in the town and they were in my class_._ Strangely a full body mirror show up in front of me. I looked into it from my feet to my hair. _Ah that's why… _ I was in my pajamas. _And on the first day of school! Really!? Seriously!? _

Bzzzzzt. Bzzzzzt. Bzzzzzzzzzzzt

"mnnn…" I look around and I'm in my room. the sound was coming from my phone.

_Ms. Marceline please don't forget about your tutoring session this afternoon. Thank you for your participation._

"What tutoring session? Ugh why do people study if it's summer vacation?" I whined.

I looked at the calendar on the wall then I looked at the date on my phone. I put my phone back on the table beside my bed. I kept thinking about the date._ August 29? August 29? Then doesn't that mean that this week is the third week of classes? Third week. What did I do these past 3 weeks?_

_._

_._

_I've been in school haven't I? _

I smiled at how stupid I was then instantly shot up and went to the bathroom.

"what kind of idiot am I to forget it's already the third week of classes." I took of my clothes and jumped into the shower. _Well maybe it's because you sleep through most of the classes and you have no social life or friends in that glob forsaken school so you have no important moments to remember and look back at. Even if you tried to think of the past few weeks you would see your weirdo dreams. _

I got out of the shower then ran to my closet, picked out a random shirt and pants, put all my clothes on, got my shoes, put _them_ onthen I ran as fast as I could to school_._

Once inside the school I go to my locker to check if I need anything then I run to my class. I look at the white faced clocked at the back of the room and read 8:27. I looked around and to my dismay the vampire knights _were_ my classmates, all 4 of them. Two of the members' backs were turned to face the other two. And the two I could see looked bored and sleepy. Another disappointment was that the _perfect_ students were also my classmates. They were all giggling and acting girly (yes, _even_ the _boys _of the group) well who could blame them. One of the guys had bright pink hair. And another always depended on his twin brother. It so strange how 2 groups can be so entirely different but they can still share one classroom. It's also strange that the 'knights' are the bad-asses of the school. Also strange how they don't dish out their wars in the classroom, I've seen them get into fights with each other the second they walk out of the class room.

While I was thinking I made my way to my chair and sat down. It sucks that I'm on the bright and cheery side of the class, which is the same side of the class the teacher always calls from.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnn gggggggggggggg

"good morning class" sir petrikov said with a smile. He was in his usual get-up: A green suit like thingy, tons of books on him, a dress shirt under, brown shoes and a red necktie. He started class and that cued it was time for me to sleep.

I was sleeping soundly after a few minutes and then someone started saying

"Marceline? Ms. Abadeer?" I couldn't tell who was talking to me.

"whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattt?" I responded lazily, sleepily and uncaringly.

"I know you sleep but at least try to listen when your name is called." I looked up and saw some kind of math problem. I squinted my eye trying to define the numbers and letters and other thingies. I guess that voice was sir petrikov and now I would have to answer.

I stood up stared at the problem for a while, computing everything.

"24…" I said uncertain of my answer.

I was sleepy, wasn't paying attention and frankly I didn't care if I got the answer wrong. I would understand the problem when it got to the exam paper, so why take my answer now so seriously? It would be more-or-less correct, just not exact.

"correct" sir said then he faced the board again and wrote something else. Every one glared at me, they were pissed at how smart I was. When this happens(it happens about once a day, unfortunately) I just want to ask every one why they're still surprised. I always get the answer right they should be used to it by now.

After that I fell asleep again


	2. falling

another chapter guys! can you figured out who's her prince? iz o easy just look at all my other stories and this chapter or the next one either way marcy's falling soon.

* * *

=lunch=

I was at my locker fixing my things and then the vampire knights walk by. They might be scary but all of the girls swoon whenever they see them; they faint if even one of the members glance at them, they giggle and squeal when the members do their own signature hair flip, they talk about the guys all the time! About wanting to be their girlfriend, about how good-looking they look and other useless things I don't relate to. Any way back to the boys, they were passing by and all the girls started going out of their classrooms to see them. They were all in one horizontal line walking side-by-side Marshall in the middle and his friends by his side, they looked like a boy band (a badass boy band to be precise)

I was making my way to the cafeteria when ash and his gang start bugging me.

"hey what's shakin' babeeee" ash said. It was disgusting. He thinks he's so cool just 'coz he's in a gang. Idiot, he's an idiot plain and simple.

" one don't call me babe. Two I don't want you anywhere near me and three I am not interested get the picture1 now get lost." I say coldly he stayed where he was so it was my chance to get to the caf easily.

I get my food then head to where ever the hell I can stay. My usual route was go to the caf, get lunch, pass ash and his despicable gang, then walk out of the door. But today since I pissed him off he's gonna be douche. One of his gang mates passes me and glares, I glare back. And in that moment I didn't know ash had stretched his foot out to trip me. When I turned around it was too late.

All I could see was a blur of a black in front of me, random colors here and there, and dark colors on both my left and right. As expected I tripped I was waiting to hit the hard, cold floor but even after a few seconds I didn't feel the floor and I didn't feel like I was falling as well. My lunch had fallen onto some sad person and I was currently face planted into some ones chest and also that someone was holding me by my shoulders to prevent me from falling. Then I remember the black blur before I tripped, not many people wear black in this school, the black you would usually see people wearing was black pants. But what I saw was definitely 4 black jackets and 4 pairs of black pants.

I know who's holding me but I don't want to believe. I slowly look up to the persons face and as anticipated it was marshall lee, the scariest of the four, the leader of the group and apparently to all of the girls the hottest of the four.

I cleared my throat readying to say sorry –no, sorry won't cut it. He is so killing me. I can't believe I'm even looking him straight in the eyes. If I were a boy I would be dead by now. He looked a little shocked and he looked at me coldly. His eyes were red like mine so I wasn't that intimidated by how our eyes seem to glow. Even though he looked at me coldly there was a glint in his eyes. I didn't know what I was supposed to say –I didn't know what I should've said.

"I-I-I… I-I'm… gonna… run for my life!" I scream. And I _ran;_ I ran as fast I could, I pushed my way through the people to get to the exit and I was gone!

MLPOV

Me and the gang were walking to the cafeteria.

"man I'm so hungry" alex said. Then his stomach grumbled. I laughed at the sound his stomach made as I pushed the worn out, red painted cafeteria door. I see the abadeer girl glaring at a dude from the wizards' wands(WW) gang, then ash sticking his foot out to trip her I speed up a little and my gang follows my pace so it's not obvious. She turns her head forward and her hair falls perfectly into place again.

She trips like I expected and I'm there to catch her. Her food lands on one of the WW guys and my friends laugh. She doesn't look up for a few seconds but since everyone was staring it felt like hours. After a while her heads starts shaking like she's fighting the temptation to look up or she was finding the strength to look up. _Probably finding the strength to. _She finally meets my eyes. I never noticed but she has _really _pretty eyes, they're red just like mine but they seem livelier. She was also a whole lot prettier than I anticipated. I would've looked cold and mean to anyone else and given them a death glare until they left (which would usually be a second later) but I didn't want her to leave I was completely content with just standing there holding her, looking her in the eyes… she blushed and I blushed because of that. She opened her mouth to say something

"I-I-I… I-I'm..." she said. _Wait –no you don't need to apologize! _ That's what I wanted to tell her. "gonna…" _where's this going? _ "run for my life!" then the next thing I know she's gone… I missed the feeling of holding her in my arms, I immediately missed the warmth of her on my chest, I missed the look in her eyes… I know I shouldn't but she's too cute to ignore anymore! Then my friends were laughing at me because of what just happened. I shut them up theni glared at anyone that was still staring

"what the hell are you looking at?" I said coldly getting back into character.

* * *

hey guys hope you liked it


	3. you like her

hi guy chapter. i hate these author note whatevers but if i leave it blank my story feels incomplete... so i'll be putting random stuff if i have nothing to say.

* * *

We made our way to the table then the guys kept pestering me about Marceline.

"you like her~" leeum said

"n-no I don't! what the hell are you talking about?" I say protectively

"you so like her dude!" kris said

"shaddap!" I say angrily

"guys, guys shut up he doesn't like her!" alex says putting both his arms up in front of him

"thank you!" I say gesturing him

"he doesn't like her. Repeat doesn't like her! And I thought you guys were the smart ones" alex continues. Leeum and kris looked at him funny.

"are you guys blind he could never like her 'coz he's already in _love_ with her!"

"I'm gonna kill you dude" I say while looking away pissed and angrily.

"that's so true!" leeum said while slapping I balled fist into his palm.

"wow I never thought you, of all people, would figure it out first!"kris said leaning forward to get closer to him.

"shut up you guys…" then I hit then all in the head

"I don't _like, like_ her but I could like her as a friend. And besides I don't want a relationship yet!"


	4. tutoring session!

"one day your life will flash before your eyes, make sure it's worth watching -anonymous" i love that quote so very much. but if i saw my life the past few years of it, it would show me walking around in circles thinking of stuff. that's my habit i walk around when i think of things especially when it comes to fanfics i act along with what i say so i'd look completely stupid.

* * *

marceline's pov

The rest of the day way pretty normal. But I had to tutor some kids after school ugh

I was walking to the class room I was tutoring then I looked at who I was tutoring. I opened the folders the teachers gave me, that folder was supposed to have the information I needed to know about my group. When I opened it the first name I saw was _'Marshall Lee'._

_Oh shit… that means…_

And just like how I guessed the other guys of his gang were also in my group. I looked through the doors window and saw all 4 of them in there; sitting, looking around, being bored and talking. After what happened today I don't want to do this anymore! They could think I was a weirdo and not even listen at all or worse they could just walk out. I gathered all the courage I could muster up. It wasn't much that's what I'm sure of but enough for me to open the door and go in

"Sup guys!" I say trying to be cheerful. They just stare at me and Marshall he was shocked to see me. I cleared my throat

"okay guys what do you want to study first?" I asked while I sat down. Their aura was so much more concentrated, they were much more intimidating especially since it was only us 5 no one to save me if they decide to kill me.

"How 'bout algebra?" Marshall asks. He rested his head on his right palm and he was sitting lazily.

"s-sure" I got my algebra book out then I started the discussion. After showing them shortcuts I let them answer a few problems Marshall got perfect and the others did well (2-3 mistakes). we finished that topic Fast then we moved onto history. I wrote down stuff on the board for them to copy then I read them something from the text book.

"and the war that ensued was the most terrible of all wars the world had seen…"

"zzzzzz" "huh?" I looked up and saw all of them sleeping. Actually Marshall was falling asleep; his head was bobbing up and down. I didn't mind it as long as he was still listening. He was really concentrating on the lesson but he eventually gave into sleeping. I looked at them again and now all of them were sleeping peacefully. Leeum was sleeping with his head on the table, Alex was sleeping with his head back (snoring), Kris was lying down a little but his neck was bent because of the chair and Marshall… he rested his head on his palm.

"Cuties~" I whispered I took out my camera and took a picture of them all sleeping. Then I took a picture of each of them. First Alex then leeum then kaitleen then finally marshall.

I looked at him he looked so cute. His hair was messy, his skin was pale just like mine, his eyelashes were quite long and everything about him was cute. _I can't believe these guys are supposed to be the scariest guys in town._They're all so cute and now that they're asleep they don't seem scary at all. Maybe they aren't? Maybe they're just being tough to seem cool? If so I can break them. I smiled at the thought of them being nice they could be, just not with how they're acting now. I looked at the clock and it said it was already 6:30_._

_Maybe I should wake them up?_

_They could kill you for disturbing their sleep._

Another mental war between myself *sigh*. I couldn't just leave them there, if I did who knows what time they'll wake up?

"Marshall. Marshall?"

"mnnn" he raised his eyebrows and put a cute pout on.

"It's time to wake up marsh…"

* * *

if i was marshall... marceline would have to hit me to wake me up...


	5. car ride home

would you be nice to someone even if your reputation states you're a bully? i would that's because i'm not a bully, i haven't been bullied and i don't plan to bully'

* * *

marshalls pov

"marsh…" a sweet little voice said, I wanted to know who was waking me up but when I opened my eyes I didn't expect my face to be so close to hers. After a few seconds my vision started clearing up and I could clearly see Marceline staring at me, our faces were only a few inches apart and both of us were staring into each other's eyes again.

"Umm i-its 6:30 already. You guys should get going."

"Huh? Uh –yeah!" I stood up and fixed my jacket and shirt.

"oi brats! Wake up!" I said while clapping my hands really loudly so my idiot friends would wake up.

"whaaa?" Alex whined. He put both his hands on his face trying to shield the light from the light above him.

"It's 6:30. If you wanna stay here I'm fine with that. Just don't expect dinner when you get home."

"Okay we're up" Kris said getting up sloppily. He fixed himself as well. I looked around and leeum wasn't there.

"leeum?"

"Yes?" he was at the door already.

"Okaaay then. I'll be going now… see you guys tomorrow…" Marceline said slowly as she made her way to the other door since leeum was blocking one already.

"You got a car?" I ask. She stops and looks back at me nervously.

"n-no, I don't bring my car to school…" she gives me a weak smile then goes back to walking.

"If you want you can ride with us…" I say in a low voice

"w-what?"

"You can ride with us going home. Your house is probably on the way" I say nicely.

"n-no I'm fine! I can walk home!" she was panicking, _wonder why?_

"No really" I take a few steps closer to her "can't let a pretty girl like you walk home alone can I?" I winked at her and as a result she blushed and looked at me with weird expression on her face.

I link arms with her "come on, it'll be fun~" I say trying not to freak her out. My friends follow and I drag her to my blue Honda.

"So this is his car…" I hear her whisper

"Yes this is one of my cars" she blushes. She probably didn't expect me to hear what she said.

"I-I didn't mean it like that!" she looks at me trying to reassure me she didn't mean it

"like what?" Alex asks

"uh -never mind…" she said while she looked away

We got in then we made our way home. The car ride was uncomfortably silent, I think it was because the guys knew if they opened their mouths they would blabber about my _'future relationship with marceline' _and since she was there I would kill them once we got home.

"It's just that one at the end" Marceline said shyly. She was looking at the dash board, not making eye contact with anyone of us. She was nervous and it showed, no one could blame her though. She was in a confined space with the 4 most feared delinquents of ooo high, just today she fell into my arms and by my reputation she would be dead by now if she were a boy… but alas she's Marceline. The smartest student the school has ever seen, she's the girl that just blends into the background but I cant help but feel like she's something more than that.

Anyway we made it to marceline's house in a few minutes then she got out of the car quickly.

"Thank you guys…" she put on a weak smile and bowed.

"Umm are you sure this isn't out of the way to your house?" she asks with a frown on her face.

"Nope not at all. Our house is just right over there." I say while pointing to a red house, 2 doors to the right.

"oh really… then thank you again. I'll see you guys tomorrow then… I guess." She says as she starts walking to her door.

"hey abadeer!" I scream. I tried to look bored and casual but it's getting harder for me to act this way around her.

"y-yes?" she looks back at us with pursed lips.

"Thanks for the whole tutoring shiz, these idiots really need it." I give a small smile then I reverse the car to get to our house next. While I'm driving I see her walking to her house again.


	6. house chores and fevers

i love food and i'm matakaw( aka i love to eat)

* * *

marshall's pov

"Well at least we're done with that!" Alex exclaims.

"You know I think I should always invite her to go home with us." I grin

"Why would that be?" kria says getting suspicious .

"Because! You guys actually shut up!" I say happily. I park the car and we all get out lazily. I get my keys to the house and unlock the red door. When I open it I'm welcomed by a messy mess. Our clothes were everywhere, the couch seats were scattered everywhere and the couch itself was out of its place.

"K then" I sigh "you guys clean up and I'll cook. What do you guys want?" I say while going to the kitchen. The kitchen was connected to the living room, the walls were brick red, and then there was a hall that leads to all of our rooms. Alex probably scattered the clothes this morning and we were all too sleepy to even notice it.

"Fish!" leeum demanded

"No way I want porkchop!" Kris said turning to leeum

"Nuggets!" Alex exclaims happily. We all stare at him with an are-you-serious look on our faces. He was smiling like the idiot he is and all of us just sweat drop.

"How did he become our friend again?" leeum asks

"I'm not really sure. I think we liked his stupidity. But if we did why is it so useless now?" kris said

"Maybe because he's too stupid now." I say

"I agree" leeum says

"You guys are mean!" Alex screams at us. We were all in a circle discussing about him by then so we all look at him again, sigh and go back to whatever the hell we were doing

"Chicken fine with you guys?"

"Sure" leeum and kris say in unison.

After an hour or so I finished cooking and we ate everything up. Alex was still pissed at us but he stuffed himself so much he couldn't remember why he was mad at us. And to that we sweat dropped again. After dinner we went to our separate rooms and did our homework.

I looked around my room. Its walls were dark blue, it was spacious, clean. My bed was on the right side (a double Decker (and I have no idea why), I had a long table on the opposite side and on it was my computer books and other stuff I needed for studying, my closet was behind my bed and the rest of the space was filled with pillows. I changed into my boxers and an undershirt then I proceeded to do my homework once I finished I walked out to the hallway and see the guys watching TV or derping around.

I join them and at around 10 pm we all go back to our rooms and sleep

Marceline's p.o.v

After marshall and the rest of the vampire knights dropped me off I went into my house (duh)

And once inside I looked around and suddenly everything just moved. My vision was blurry, my head was pounding, I felt hot, the floor felt like it wasn't flat but like it was swishing up and down. I took a step forward and that just made everything worse. I wobbled to my bedroom (which felt like it was 100 miles away) and the next thing I know I collapse onto my bed. I felt terrible.

* * *

you know because of this chapter i got sick with a really high fever and i had to absent for two days... i felt terribel and looked terrible. my face was red and puffy and my ears were super red. i walked like i was drunk and always fell down so my parents brought me to wherever i needed to go to around the house


	7. where's marcy?

if i stop updating at chapter 3 you;re gonna have to wait a while to get a new chapter it only eans i'm lazy or i found a new plot i love

* * *

marshall's pov

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ing

I slammed my pestering alarm clock and turned to lie down on my other side.

_I don't want to go to school…_

even though I got out of my bed and walked sluggishly to the kitchen to make breakfast. I got some bacon and 4 eggs then started cooking. 30 minutes or so later my friends' walk out of their rooms and make their way to the counter to eat since I was done cooking and went to eat with them. The rest was just like every other boring day; I finish first, I go to the bathroom to take my bath, the guys next, we go to school. When we get to school I would stalk mar- no, no that's wrong I look after **her**, boring classes, boring classes, go home, wonder why Alex is Alex, cook, eat, then other boring things.

=skip morning routine! School gate=

So then here we are at the entrance of our school. Since I'm bored I guess I'll pick a fight or two with the wizard wands gang, then protect **her** from that idiot ash, then life would be boring. Me and the guys walk into the school and just as expected all the girls start fainting and screaming. Then we made it to our favorite spot to talk (and waste time).

"ugh. Do these girls_ have_ to be so noisy?" Alex asked irritated. Since none of us were morning people so that's why we're the _vampire_ knights.

"Come on 'lex. The more they scream the hotter they think we are" Kris said turning to Alex with a grin on his face. I couldn't help but smirk but then I remember, _Marceline._

I have never seen her fan girl over anything. She was the only girl that would never scream from seeing me and the guys. She was the only girl that was really different, the only girl that I really noticed, the only girl I bothered to bother with._ Who am I kidding? She would never fall for a guy like me…_wait… what did I say! I am Marshall Lee! The sexiest guy in the entire school, the second smartest student, the most feared delinquent in the entire high school! How could I let a girl, Marceline abadeer the girl in the background, mess with me!? I need to snap out of this!

Criiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnn nnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggggg gg

I snapped out of my thoughts and returned to reality. I looked at the clock and it said 8:30, the last time I checked it was 8:15. It's been 15 minutes already?

We went to the class room and sat down. The teacher came in

_and at any moment we should hear Marceline's frantic footsteps and in a second or to we should see her in her usual messy hair with toast in her mouth_.

But Marceline never rushed through the door and the teacher didn't even bother to ask if she was there.

"Hey what do think happened to her?" I heard one of our classmates say.

"I heard she got into an accident, a really bad one." Another responded

"Oh my gosh! I totally saw her riding with the vampire knights yesterday... you don't they had something to do with the accident? "Another one said snobbily I might add.

"Wow! I told you guys to be nicer to people not get them into trouble!" bubba said being the know-it-all he _thinks_ he is.

"If you're implying that _we_ had something to do with her '_accident'_ you are sadly mistaken" alex said using air quotes when he said 'accident'.

"Yeah we brought her home! That's it; no stops in between." Kris added. They were annoyed that people thought so badly of us but we cant blame anyone we made our reputation.

"Can we just get on with the lesson!" I say. I'm already pissed and these prissy classmates of mine are just making it worse. Just like what I wanted we started the discussion and I fell asleep.

=after class=

"Hey sir what _did_ happen to Marceline?" I ask.

"Hmm? O-oh she's sick. She stuck at home with a very high fever."

"What? But she was fine yesterday wasn't she?" Alex asked as he went closer to the teacher's desk.

"actually no she wasn't she told me right before she did the tutoring session that she felt sick and wanted to go home. I was surprised when she told me she did go through with the session, she already looked sick." Sir explained. Yeah sure she looks sickly but this is the first time I've seen her absent Even though the populars are mean to her she still comes anyway.

"Come to think of it she did look paler than usual… but –wait is than even possible?" Kris said.

"Come on you guys let's just go…" I say lazily. We all walk out of the room then make our way to the exit.

"so then we _are_ going to visit her right? I mean she did teach us algebra and history so we could be another reason to why she feels worse than she should" Kris said with concern lacing his voice.

"Why would we skip classes if not to visit her. We might be punks but we're good students" I say getting into my car. I see the three of them smiling at each other then hurrying to get in.


	8. her house

i hate it when i have fevers, it feels like i'm paralyzed and my head starts spinning 3 days before the fever. even though i hate fevers it makes a cute part of a story plus marcy would look so cute~

* * *

A genius and the delinquents chapter 8

marshsall's pov

We drove over to Marceline's house and we figured she didn't have anyone else with her so we just let ourselves in. We walked all around her house and damn it's big! - Anyway once we were at the back we saw a terrace so we hopped over the fence and climbed up to get into the house. I looked through the window and it showed a room, it was neat, not too messy so we supposed it was Marceline's room. My hand was pressed against the glass of the window and since I was leaning in a little it opened a little, I was surprised she would just leave her door open and in the state…

I walked into the room first and from the corner of my eye I see her; sheets covering her, a wet towel on her forehead, face red, panting and she was wearing a jacket that was way too big for her. She was lying down on her back with both her hands above her head, her eyes were shut tight and she was gasping for air.

She really was sick… she must have felt terrible from the beginning of the day and yet she still came to tutor us… _why would she do that?_ This girl is weird; she doesn't even know us, she's scared of us, she could've chose to go home and rest but she still troubled herself to teach these idiots.

I couldn't help but feel responsible for how she felt –I'm not sure why though…

*sigh*"okay you guys look for medicines and I'll look after her for a while..." I looked at them they were also staring at her "lex go buy medicines just in case –and a thermometer too." He nodded and went down again through the window. "leeum you heat some water for her towel and Kris you cook something" I shooed them away and went beside Marceline. She looked like a little defenseless kid.

I touched her neck; I didn't even need to compare it to mine. She was burning hot. I removed the covers from her and noticed she was only in a tank top, shorts and the oversized jacket I mentioned earlier. Leeum returned with two towels and a small basin of warm water, I soaked one of them and replaced the towel on her head then I took that one and soaked it again this time to wipe her body just like what I usually did to lower my fever.

I was relieved though that leeum went to help kris so they couldn't see how awkward I looked.

"mnn…" she was staring to wake up. _Okay dude just be cool and don't seem like a complete weirdo_

"U-um g-good morning(?)" She whined then opened her eyes she closed them again and then lied down on her left side.

*whine*"good morning" she said weakly. She opened her eyes quickly and turned her head a little to look at me. It finally hit her…

"AAHHHHHH!WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!?" she jumped up holding a pillow ready to hit me.

"heeey! I'm just here 'coz I was worried about you sheesh!" I heard what I said then immediately covered my mouth with both my hands. Luckily she didn't blush –or I didn't see her blush

"R-really? But who told you?" she looked at me with a questioning look on her face.

"Sir petrikov did." I said trying to calm her down

"o-oh…" she fell down and I catch her (man this girl falls a lot) then I lay her down on her bed. I hear the door opening and then I see leeum holding a bowl of soup and Kris is holding some other stuff.

"Oh! Hey Marceline" leeum greeted with a smile on his face

"Good morning…" her head must have been spinning


	9. closet

hey guys another chapie hope you like it!

* * *

A genius and the delinquent's chapter 9

marshall's pov

"Here ya go!" leeum handed the bowl over to Marcy. "Wow! You look ready to throw up!"

"Hey guys I'm back~" we all look to Alex; he's carrying a brown paper bag which is probably filled with medicines.

"G-good morning (?)" Marceline said looking at him then she looked to all of us. "umm… can I ask, why are you guys here?" she frowned " I mean, shouldn't you guys be in school?"

"I already told you I-_we_ were worried about you! I mean look at you your face looks like a tomato!" I shout. Her frown disappeared and it was replaced by an emotionless expression, she looked like she was fascinated or astounded by what I said. She looked so cute with a little blush (due to her fever) and since she was sitting down with her hands on her lap she looked like a helpless little kid.

"But… you guys don't even know me… and besides I didn't get sick because of you guys…" she was still skeptical about why we were there but not that much anymore.

"c'mon! Just finish your soup and then we'll take care of you, k!?" Alex said cheerily hugging her.

"Um o-okay…" I sat beside her and continued 'bathing' her

"Arm." She extended her arm. I wet it then wiped it again.

"Why do you need to do that?" She said looking at me.

"To lower your temperature" I looked at her and smiled but she looked at me like she didn't know what I was talking about

"You didn't know this lowers your temperature?" She shook her head. It was my turn to look at her with a weird look.

"What do you usually do when you have a fever?"

"I just sleep until I feel better" she gave me a weak smile.

"No medicines? No nothing" she shook her head. "Then how many days do your fevers last?"

"About 4 days…"

"No wonder…" I whispered

"What's that supposed to mean!?" she shouted.

"Nothing! It's just… if you took medicines it would only be two –or sometimes it only takes only a few hours for the medicine to kick in!"

"I never knew that…" she looked lost and confused (and super cute)

"ha! That's common sense! And besides your parents should've done that when you were a kid!" she was silent.

"they never took care of me when I had a fever… I would just stay home and slept until I felt better. That's how I thought everyone got better…"

"seriously? Not even once?" that's when I found out alex was spying on us and now he joined the conversation. (so yeah alex said this)

"no. never" she replied bluntly "whoa" leeum was spying too…

"_anyway_ don't you think we should let Marceline rest? I mean we're here to take care of her not to bother her!"

"but marsh you're the one who started asking her questions…"

"Shut up! Finish your soup we'll take care of everything else"

After that we talked for a few minutes then she drank her medicines. she didn't like it at all she almost spat it out and refused to take the second spoonful. Even though she swallowed everything and fell asleep

"How's she doing?" leeum asked getting closer to her bed.

"Her fever's just a _little_ better." I answered

"Well that's good then!" Alex exclaimed then he scuttled into Marcy's wardrobe and I went in as well wondering what he was doing.

"Hey lex what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Sup marsh. I'm snooping through her stuff" he replied seeing nothing wrong with what he was doing.

"You know that's wrong, right?" I glared at him; he noticed it and smirked at me.

"I know you wanna snoop too" I felt my cheeks get hot. _Who the hell does this idiot think he's talking to!_

"Just shut up and get out!"

"Okay~" he left one drawer open. I went to close it and noticed it was her undies drawer. _That damn idiot I'm gonna kill him. _I closed it and went out as fast as I could. It was just short boxer-shorts but… gah! I'm _still_ killing Alex. I go out of her closet and see the other guys going through her stuff.

"Sup dude! –hey why're you red?"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

phew! i finished it! sorry though in my mind it turned out better i still need to practice writting... but i guess since i only started to i'm an ok writer especially compared to my big bro. ps: _love you kuya~_


	10. pictures of us?

ugh. is this the third or fourth chapter where marcy's sick? anyway she's getting better soon , i just dont like making long chapters 'coz honestly if i dont like the author i would be lazy to read everything so i'm making it 'short' for you guys. this arc is ending soon do not fret!

* * *

A genius and the delinquents' chapter 10

still marshall's pov

I sat beside Marceline again and turned on her TV. I didn't know where it was but something turned on then it suddenly popped up from …_somewhere_…

"marsh you _sure_ you don't wanna snoop?" leeum said. Right now he was looking at her cd shelf fascinated that it was so big.

I looked at the stuff around me; I gave in and opened the bedside drawer. It held her electronics: camera phone, and laptop. I got her camera and opened it I looked at the pictures and the most recent ones I saw were pictures of me and my friends sleeping, I smiled. She took a picture of each of us and she took four of me and only two of my other friends' ._mwahaha kiss my ass suckers! _ I was smiling like an idiot and my friends started getting suspicious.

"hey guys look~" I showed them the picture and they smiled as well.

"Looks like some ones happy"

"Hey you guys are smiling too" I reply

"Yeah but you're smiling the most, idiot!"

"Hmph! You guys are just jealous 'coz she took more pictures of me!"

"Okay! Okay! Lover boy, don't need to rub it in!" Kris screamed. We argued, talked, hung out, fixed her room, snooped and looked after her for a few more hours.

=time skip=

"mnnnm~" Marcy was waking up. "hmm? Oh hi guys…" she said sleepily "I didn't expect you guys to still be here..."

"Yeah we were just waiting for you to wake up again" leeum responded with a calm voice.

"really?"

"yeah. We just wanted to remind you to take your medicines again later at midnight" I reminded her

"but-"

"no buts!" I cut her off.

"fine I'll drink it…" then she closed her eyes again.

"k then we'll be going now" I said

"hey guys… Thank you. This is the sweetest thing anyone here's ever done for me" she said with a voice of an angel.

Afterwards we left and made our way home. All the way I was thinking: _why the hell do I feel this way around her? Why does this girl make me think she's more than she looks? i have to protect my title.__Tomorrow I have to make a comeback! I have to show her she can't push me around! And that I'm not some softy like that stupid know-it-all gumball_

Marceline's pov

"hey guys… !Thank you. This is the sweetest thing anyone here's ever done for me"

.

.

.

_I really do mean it._ They really are sweethearts, the cuties~.

After that I slept again since I still felt horrible, the medicines worked but only slightly. It was yucky and bitter! I hate it but… Marshall was the one who was giving it to me. I was still scared of him but the more I get to know him the less I'm terrified of him and his friends!

While I was sleeping my dream was so weird! First we were at our school then I was a part of vampire knights and _my _gang was also there and everyone was having a good time. Then all of the _perfects _became zombies and we got to whoop their butts! It was fun… so very fun.

=time skip/midnight=

I woke up again and stared at my clock. _It's already midnight!? _I mentally whined. I looked at my medicine and I drank, like half a teaspoon! It was still disgusting… but Marshall would kill me if I was still sick tomorrow. My stomach felt sick afterwards

"Isn't this supposed to make me feel better? Then why do I feel worst!?" I whined. *sigh* "tomorrows gonna be a long day."


	11. she's at school?

it will be marceline's pov more often after this arc i just have to finish this stinking arc gaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! hey guys just to make sure go to my profile thingy to know how the guys look (they have counter parts)

* * *

A genius and the delinquents' chapter11

**marshall's pov**.

=school=

"You think Marceline's coming to school today?" Kris asked truly concerned about her well-being.

"Her fever was really high yesterday. I don't think she'll come" I answered.

"but you did scare her a little…" kris said looking away

"how?"

"you told her it was unnatural to be sick for 2 days!" leeum scolded

"I said she should've taken medicines to make her feel better sooner!" I said protectively

"yeah bu-" kris stopped mid-sentence, he was looking at someone and that someone was Marceline.

Surprisingly she was present today and she was _early_. She was wearing a brown hoodie, dark grey jeans, and what looked like a dark blue t-shirt underneath. She had her usual messenger bag, her hair was messy as usual and she had her overused black sneakers on. Her face still had tint of red signifying she still had a fever. I instantly went near her and said

"what are you doing here?" I say coldly

"h-huh!? But I thought you said I should come to school today" she said tensing up

"hey! I didn't say that! I said you should rest and get better!"

"Eh –really? But I'm already here…" she said sadly

*sigh*"did you even bring your medicines?" I said leaning closer to her. She panicked and rummaged her bag.

"h-here!" she said while she got out a pack of gum(the other kind not the flat pieces of gum)

"You do know that's gum, right?

"–eh!?" she looked into her bag again and then pulled out her real bottle of medicine. "Here!"

"Well, at least you brought it…" I placed my hand on her forehead she was still a little hot. "you should've stayed home… you still have a fever. Did you even drink your medicines?"

"Uh –yeah! Like half a teaspoon…"

"You were supposed to drink a _tablespoon_"

"b-but!" she tried to reason. "I said no buts remember?"

"Yeah…"

*sigh* "c'mon" I dragged her over to my friends and we all walked towards our class room. She was _surprisingly_ _early _so no one was inside the room yet we all sat on the floor, Marceline in between my legs and my friends surrounding us.

"Marcy you need to take your meds." Leeum said

"Yeah Marcy don't you wanna be better?" Alex asked

"Since when did you guys start calling me Marcy?" she asked "and since when are _we_ close!?"

"Since we took care of you yesterday…" Alex was surprisingly quiet this was only his second(?) sentence he's spoken this entire time

"S-sorry… and thank you" she said

"K but as a thank you, you should get better shouldn't you? And that means you're gonna have to drink the medicine" alex winked. all you heard from marcy was a simple 'hmph'.

"If you don't _I'll_ give it to you" I whispered into her ear "mouth to mouth" she tensed

"That's just… revolting!" she hissed as she glared at me.

* * *

yes, very revolting i thought i could write this chapter without seeming icky and pervy, but it did in the end. -anyway i dont know... do you guys want them to kiss in the next chapter or later on in the story?

tell me please~ reveiw!

oh yeah before i forget! i already wrote/ typed down chapter 12 but it has the kiss part *shudder* so if you want them to kiss now then tell me soon! i'll write/ type another chapter where the guys let marcy go (just in case)


	12. weirdo chappie aka first kiss

previously : marceline comes back to school and the vampire knights are even more worried about her well being (especially because they were worried he'd gone crazy 'coz of the fever) they go into their class room and now they're trying to make marceline take her medicines but currently it seem virtually impossible.

**_i dont like this chapter it's so weird please dont hate me!_**

* * *

"if you don't _I'll_ give it to you…" his warm breathe tickled my skin "…mouth to mouth" I blushed _hard_. Wasn't he supposed to be the heart throb of the school why was he worrying about a little misfit like me? and why was he even talking to me?

He was just teasing me and trying to make me become one of his fangirls _well it ain't working bastard! You have no idea you're talking to!_

"hmph! You don't have the guts to!"

"Guys, bottle" he said while his friends poured the disgusting, weird syrup into a spoon which they apparently had.

"you wouldn't" I hissed

"oh I would!" he said with a smile. He got the spoon and put it into his mouth. I would've ran but he was holding me down. I knew what he was doing, I wanted to say '_you stupid idiot I was in a gang as well you know! And I would've done anything to protect my title –and that's exactly what you're doing now!'_ but before I could say or do anything he held onto my neck and then I glared at him (he was still smiling)

_Kiss_

The medicines went from his mouth into mine. I didn't think about the taste anymore the bastard did have more guts than I thought he did

"not so bad, right?" he was enjoying this and since I was glaring at him the whole time which made him smile even more

"HMPH!" I said loudly then I swished my head making my hair smack his face. You could hear the my hair whip into his face so I guess that's and upside.

"aww don't be so mean! I only want you to get better" he said faking being hurt as he lied down on the floor bringing me down with him.

"hmph" I huffed again

"what a stubborn girl. Marshall's serious we _really were_ worried for you –still are" leeum explained

I mumbled a sorry that was loud enough for them to hear and I felt marshall smiling from behind me

"thanks again…" I puffed my cheeks and looked away they were all smiling at me then we heard the door fling open. It showed the _perfects_ standing by the door acting like the snobs they were. Then I remembered _Marshall's still hugging me isn't he… shizshizshiz_

"what is going on here?" their _leader_ fionna demanded.

"what does it look like?" alex said sarcastically

"you're raping her!?" their supposed _genius_ of the group bubba asked

"and you call us stupid." Kris said sarcastically as well. I felt like they were ready to kill the _perfects _for being so stupid and annoying.

=skip stupid conversation= =classes=

"so then students, for the past few weeks we teachers have been reminding you that the field trip this year will be a special one. We aren't just going to a museum and the trip won't just be 1 day. We're going to another city and we'll be staying there for 4 days3 nights and-"

"sir you haven't told us _where_ we're going to be staying" bonnie being a _perfect_ just had to but in. but still I didn't want the teacher to say where we were gonna stay

_Please don't say where! please don't say where! _ I pleaded in my mind

"oh yes. The trip is sponsored by the _abadeer_ family and we'll be staying in the abadeer manor with Marceline's grandparents. –does that answer your questions Ms. Bonnibelle?"

I instantly felt everyone's eyes shifting to galre at me but when I looked to marshall and the others they just stared shocked for some reason…

"what?" i asked truly confused by why they were surprised they've seen my house, they know of my dad's business, _they_ have mansions! Why would they be shocked my grandparents have one?

They shifted their eyes back to sir petrikov and the room suddenly fell silent

"sir where again did you say we're going?" bonnie asked yet another question ._ugh_

"Oh it's in California. Right Ms. Marceline?" _did sir just call me Ms.?_

"which one? Our ancestral home or…?"

"you have more than _one_ manor?" fionna asked snobbily

"yes, we do. "

"which one are we supposedly staying in!?" she screeched angrily –erm asked.

"the one in california" I said bored

"where in california?" fionna asked pissed off

"in holly wood" I said trying to make her even more angry. I always_ loved_ it whenever the _perfects_ got pissed at what I did; It was something like a slow revenge… probably. Maybe I just liked seeing them angry

* * *

_**told ya it was weird! and i seriously dont like this chapter... **_but it seemed so cute when i saw it in my head so this only means i need more practice writing. *sigh* anyway i'll be writing the next chapter soon!


	13. angry marcy

hey guys so marceline gets scary-ish in this chapter and her secrets start to unravel. one by one but not all are coming out so soon~

she's all better here, no more fever! i just really wanted to show marceline's scary side and... i dunno... maybe i wanted the WW guys and the _perfects_ to see marceline isnt a sweet, defenseless little girl...

enjoy...! gaaaaah listening to rock songs and talyor swift one after another... weird...

~ jump and faaaaaaaall jump and faaaaaaaaal into me~

* * *

marceline's pov

"Hey mar-mar!" leeum exclaimed happily. Alex and kris went near me as well and marshall stayed at my side.

"Hey lee-lee…" I responded. Ever since yesterday they keep acting like we're close, don't get me wrong I like it but ... I donno. They aren't as mean and tough as I thought and with what happened today I conclude that Marshall Lee isn't the big bad wolf he claims he is; he's just another insecure teenager that doesn't want to be branded as a loser. Come to think of it he only became popular because he picked a fight, for absolutely no reason, with ash and _won_. And because of that little 'misunderstanding' a new star was born, now that he's popular and everyone thinks he's so tough, he can't just act politely to people.

Leeum frowned because of the weird name I just called him. "What the hell is 'lee-lee'?"

"I think it's supposed to be you…" I say with a smidgey(my other word for 'a little') bit attitude.

"Hey you never told us your grandparents had a mansion too!" An out-of-nowhere Alex screeched happily.

"Yeah we talked about being at our grandparents' house yesterday. You could've told us about the mansion thing!" Marshall said.

"Why is everyone so surprised? I have a mansion all to myself –you guys have seen it! So why can't my grandparents have one?" I whine clinging onto Marshall's arm. He looked at me and I turned my head to look at him

"What? I don't think Alex would've said we're close without your permission" I said being mischievous and getting back at him and in return he glared at me.

"He wouldn't" Marshall said looking away.

"Knew it! Now then this little chat was great but I'm gonna go eat I'm starving!" and then I went off to go to the caf. I heard them talking about something but I was too far to hear.

**Marshall's pov**

"Well at least her fever's gone… I guess…" Alex said slowly

"Even though…Should we…?" Kris said

"nah. If she has the strength to pig out she should be alright"

After debating if she'd be alright we went to our favorite spot again (it's not the same as the caf) since we weren't hungry yet, but after about 10 minutes Alex started to complain that he was hungry. Then he wouldn't stop so we decided to go to the cafeteria and once inside I instantly noticed that ash was pestering Marceline. I can't be sure how long he was annoying her but it could have been from the moment she left to go to the caf. She looked pissed and bored, it looked like she wanted to leave but she was finishing her food and the other WW guys were stopping her from leaving. Ash of course was sitting beside her, hitting on her most probably. She just stared at her food, clanking her spoon and fork on her plate –_plates. _

I wanted to go over to her and shoo those idiots away but he wasn't really bugging her _–was he?_ I wanted to but my friends dragged me to our usual table, luckily it wasn't too far away. I finally noticed that Alex, Kris and even Leeum were glaring at the WW guys as well; there was a definite hatred showing through their eyes. Ever since the day she was tripped by ash I've noticed that they've been more protective of her. No matter what relationship we had with her we always noticed her, even in huge crowds. I think she's the reason I stopped being friends with ash, unfortunately me and him were friends a _long_ time ago, we hung out sometimes and he was part of the gang but ever since he started crushing on Marceline I've started being his enemy more and more. Now we're complete enemies; when he joined WW he turned into a complete douche, even when we were friends' I think he always saw me as some sort of competition and now he sees me as a love rival for _Marceline_. He's a complete idiot. Sure I liked her as in _liked_ her but I'm not gonna tell that to her any time soon!

"When will those guys leave?" Kris said irritated

"I don't think they will. Not unless someone goes and stops them." Alex responded

"Well then gentlemen wouldn't you like to try to be those some ones?" leeum asked with an evil grin on his face. Just when we were going over to her she stood up, it looked like she finished her food. If ash was gonna hold her back we would be ready to beat him up. And as predicted he tried to stop her, he grabbed her arm then…

_BAM!_

Ash hit the floor _hard._ The only thing is that we didn't do it

.

.

.

_Marceline did…_

She took him by his arm and threw him onto his back, her eyes showed that she was pissed and really didn't care if the bastard got hurt. Her expression was cold, blank, and scary her eyes also showed that too… _could this be the thing I thought she kept? No… there's something more, something more shocking._

"Didn't I tell you before? Never even dare touch me, bastard" she let go of his arm and walked away. So she _was_ telling the truth, yesterday, when she said her personality totally changes when she's around ash and his gang.

=flashback=

"I can turn from an angel to the coldest person on earth. "She said with a creepy smile on her face.

"Why not scariest demon?" Alex asked wide-eyed

"'coz! My best friend's the scariest demon when she gets angry" she said with a shudder and a smile.

"What is this, a happy meal? Why do you keep on smiling?" I asked getting way creeped out

"Happy meal…?"

* * *

Mcdo~ i want mcdo(nalds)...

replies:

filipina: heyy gurl! you should get a fanfic account then we can talk more. lol. and yes i would agree when you say you're my #1 fan and i'm very proud to have you as my fan! thanks! also UrAwesomeeeeee!

guest 9/29/12 : heyy! here the continuation! but of course there'll be SO MANY MORE CHAPTERS AHEAD!

guest 9/23/12: all i could think of while reading your reveiw : ~can you feel th love toniiiiiiiiiiiiight~ haha lol

chocochip-chan: your name is soooooo cute and as i said before i love eating... any waysssss thanks for reviewing!


	14. phone call

mood swings, mood swings everywhere.

marceline's personas:

with vampire knights: happy, bubbly, cool, calm/panicky sometimes. they bring out the best in her

with ash or prefects: cold, uncaring, angry. they bring out the worst in her

* * *

We ran after Marceline but even when we were far away you could still hear everyone in the cafeteria buzzing. When we found her she was leaning on her locker, staring at the floor.

"h-hey guys…" she said nervously. _Now what?_

Alex started laughing "that was an awesome throw marce!" he said as he jumped to hug her

"e-eh!?" she screamed while she tried to avoid Alex's hug

"Yeah Marcy! Never knew you could fight!" Kris exclaimed

"Eh!?" I said this time

"What's wrong marsh?" leeum asked "anyway putting Marshall aside. That was an awesome job Marcy!"

"What the hell is wrong with you guys…?" Marceline asked. Alex was already giving her a bear hug and Kris joined in then strangely leeum joined in too.

"What about you, marsh?"

*sigh*"weirdos" when I was close to them I put both my hands in front of me and said "if I'm gonna hug Marcy, I'm the only one that's gonna hug her" I huffed

"You guys are crazy" she said then she pushed herself away from the guys hug then hugged me.

=after class= =after tutoring=

We were all walking to the car talking and being happy then once inside the car we started to bombard Marceline with questions like : how are the room assignments, Is it by friends, is the food any good there (of course that was asked by Alex), what are we gonna do there anf a whole lot more stuff.

"GUYS!" she shouted "I have no idea what we're doing there! My grandparents are the ones who planned this thing!"

"so you have absolutely no idea of anything that's gonna happen tomorrow?"

"eh? Oh yeah we're going there tomorrow, aren't we?" she said with a dumbfounded look on her face. I sweat dropped, this trip's supposed to be sponsored by her family but she cant even remember when we're going

"yes marcy. The trip's tomorrow." I pulled over since we made it to the house already

"hmm. That means I'm gonna have to start packing…"

"you want us to help? We're already done fixing our stuff [yeah they fixed there stuff in advance]

"nah. I'm fine, you guys can go home" she said while getting out of the car "bye guys! See ya tomorrow" she smiled then walked to her house.

"you think she's gonna remember?" I asked quickly

"no" they all answered in unison

*sigh* "MARCLINE!" I screamed through the window

"haiii!" [Japanese for 'yes'] she screamed back

"phone number"

She scribbled something down on a piece of paper then handed it to me "there" she said with a smile then walked back to her door

"I bet she'll _still_ forget" kris said

"Probably!" I sigh. We all laugh it off and once we get to our house we start doing our own separate chores. Alex: fixing the living room. Kris: making sure Alex doesn't slack off & helping fix the living room. Leeum: making sure we don't forget to bring anything. Me: cooking _(plue~)_

We eat then go to sleep.

Marceline's pov

After the guys dropped me off I went to my closet and picked out what I should bring. I was done packing in about 30 minutes then my phone rang

Bzzzzzzzzt. Bzzzzzzzzt. Bzzzzzzzzzt

"hey dad…"

_"dad?" someone said_

"huh?"

_"this isn't your dad, stupid!"_

"pluuuuuuuue~ who are you to call me stupid!? Idiot!"

_"Marshall, Marshall lee. The feared delinquent of ooo high" he said with a low, serious voice._

"excuse me but… how'd oyu get my number?"

_*sigh* "you gave it to me a while ago, remember?"_

"oh yeah… so why did you call?"

_"I called to make sure I got your number and also to tell you we'll be picking you up at 6:00 tomorrow morning"_

"so early…" I hissed

_"we need to be at the airport at 6:30, idiot"_

"fine I'll be ready by then. See ya marsh"

_"don't forget okay?"_

"I wont"

"MMAAAAAAAAARRRRRCCCCY!_ " someone screamed_

_"_hi alex…"

_"huh? How'd you know it was me?"_

"because kris and leeum wouldn't scream like that"

_"oh…k then. BYE!"_

_"bye marce. See ya"_

"bye…"

* * *

wooh done! sorry the first part is more like a filler ish thingy-thingy


	15. car ride to the airport

hey guys new chappie!

* * *

marceline's pov

After marshall's out-of-the-blue phone call I ate my dinner, rechecked my things then went to sleep.

Crrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iinnnnnnnnnnnng Crrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iinnnnnnnnnnnng

_SLAM_

I hit my annoying alarm clock then made my way to the bathroom. After that I went to my closet and picked out a white tank top, a dull yellow sleeveless blouse, jean shorts and finally black sneakers [I'm not a fashionista, at all!]. I put my clothes on then went to the kitchen for some breakfast

Beeeeeeep beeeeeeeeeep

"MARCY!"

"Coming!" I ran up to my room to get my suitcase and messenger bag then I ran to the door but before that I got the last piece of toast on my plate. I expected to see Marshall and the others in their blue Honda. But this time they were in a _friggin'_ sports car! A red sports car, that reminded me of my car...

"Morning darling" he said with a voice that made my heart skip a beat. Marshall said from the passenger's seat ; one hand on his lap and the other was resting on the door. He was wearing a mid-sleeved red plaid shirt that he left unbuttoned, dark blue jeans and a black under shirt; over all he looked handsome. –_gah! What did just I say!?_

"Morning honey!" I said with a smile.

"'sup marce" Alex said his feet were on the car seat and then there was a huge suitcase in front of his legs. So he had to sit on the top part of the seat (what's that called? Whatever). He was wearing a dark blue shirt and black jeans. Leeum was wearing a white v neck and dark blue jeans. Finally, kris was wearing a white polo that he left unbuttoned, a white undershirt and black jeans. And I think they were all wearing black sneakers…

Kris was waiting by the trunk to put my bag in so I gave them to him, amazingly everything fit. Then we went to our seats; me in the front seat (yeah I had to sit on Marshall) then Kris went to the driver's seat.

"k then, sure you didn't forget anything?" Kris asked

"yeah" i replied then I shoved a bit of the toast I got into my mouth.

"then lets go!"

=skip a few seconds=

"ya know marce, I didn't expect you to be ready this early" Marshall said with a sigh.

"Just shut up" I said still nibbling on my toast.

"we didn't even expect you to remember!" alex said happily

"hmph! You guys don't need to baby me!" I huffed

"aww but it's fun~" leeum whined

"Just shut it!" I shoved the last chunk of toast left then fixed my hair into a ponytail.

=airport=

Once we arrived at the airport the first people we saw were none-other-than the _perfects_! Yippee~.

*sigh* "they're coming too?" marshall asked as he hit his head on the head rest.

"my grandparents wouldn't want to leave anyone behind. They have this drama fetish and since I'm in high school they think it would be awesome if I had a movie-like life. Where the loser turns into a popular and then falls in love. It's completely _demented_"

"who would your love interest be?" kris asked with a mischievous grin on his face. I thought about it and I realized I did have a love interest.

"Food" I said bluntly with a poker face. They all laughed like maniacs then proceeded to get out of the car.

"aww and I thought you would've said Marshall" leeum said with a pout. Suddenly I felt Marshall glare at him, I didn't see him but it definitely felt like it. Marshall helped kris get the bags out then they handed mine to me. strangely they all had brought one same thing

"why the hell did you guys bring backpacks?" I said while placing my messenger bag on my shoulder.

"why'd you bring a messenger bag?" alex asked as he raised a brow

"I brought another bag because my suitcase is small and I _need_ another bag. You guys have three ginormous bags and you all need to bring your separate back packs?"

"yeah." Kris said

"I think it's just a guy thing. Nothing you would understand" leeum added

I stuck my tongue out at them and in response marshall linked his arms with mine.

"you have crumbs on you" he said

"What?" he turned to me and brush my mouth

"Crumbs from your toast, genius"

"ah…"

* * *

~gravy and toast. gravy and toast toast~

pheonixeye1000: why did you disable your pm accepting thingy thingy!?

andre01: mwahaha! i know who you are now~ any way thanks a bunch!


	16. its your airport?

yippee a new arc begins! this time they go on a trip not stay home!

* * *

fionna's pov

We arrived at the airport early so me, bubblegum, cake, lady, LSP, Ashley and sera waited for the guys outside but instead of seeing the boys in our group we saw the vampire knights. I've always had a crush on Marshall even when he wasn't popular, he just always had this bad boy attitude I thought was hot.

I anticipated seeing the four of them all acting cool and tough, but then I also saw Marceline sitting on Marshall. And instead of seeing them with bored expressions they were all laughing and it was all because of something that Marceline said. I felt my blood boiling; I had done everything to make sure that Marshall didn't notice her and now they're acting all buddy-buddy and soon I bet they're gonna act all lovey-dovey. _That should be me._

My friends were also staring at them, partially glaring.

"ugh. I can't believe a loser like her is hanging out with hotties like them" bubblegum hissed

"Neither can I." I responded quickly

"C'mon guys they're probably just playing with her" cake said trying to calm me and Ashley down. I've known for a while that Ashley's also got a crush on Marshall but she's my best friend we're gonna start fighting for him when we knock down everyone else.

"Probably…" Ashley responded weakly.

They got out of their car then marshall and kris get the bags after a few seconds Marceline just smiles and sticks out her tongue, in response marshall smiled and linked arms with her. Then he brushes her mouth and gives another heartwarming smile and Marceline just stands there, if I were her I would have fainted_. Lucky botch._

"ya know, I've never seen them smile like that before…" I said sadly

"Don't worry fi, this is probably just temporary" sera said

"I hope"

Marceline's pov again~

While we were walking to the entrance I noticed that the _perfects _were glaring at us –me mostly… I would normally not know why but this time I did, Fionna and Ashley both have crushes on Marshall and I'm just here standing –um walking beside him not even bothering to turn into jelly by how close we are.

Marshall rest his head on mine and asked "why _do_ they hate you so much?"

"I have no idea. How 'bout you go ask them?"

"You mean they hate you for _absolutely no_ reason?"

"You mean you picked a fight with ash for _absolutely no_ reason?" he pouted "_it's a girl thing."_ I said loud enough for leeum to hear.

"Marcy, I'm serious!" Marshall said

"Fine. It actually _is_ a girl thing ya know. I _could've_ done something, but I have no clue what it was"

We finally got into the entrance and we were welcomed by super cold aircon and

"Good morning Ms. Abadeer" one of the faculty person's said.

"Morning" I reply

"Good day to you Ms. Marceline" another said

"heyy" I replied lazily

"Princess It's been quite a while! Where are you going to today?" another guy asked

"Visiting my grandparents…"

"aaaah. Good day to you then" then he left.

"Whoa. Why does everyone here know you?" Alex asked

"Oh, they know me 'coz my dad owns the airport."

"The entire airport?"

"Yeah, the entire airport… of course"

"Marshall! She's richer than you!" leeum screamed softly

"it's my dad's business not mine!"

* * *

so how'd you guys like it!? see ya guuys soon~


	17. california aka car?

this chapter was supposed to be the 18 chapter but chapter 17 was being a b**** and wouldnt act right so i made the plane ride part short and useless. 'chapter 17' is and was dead weight so i had to make it super short and a part of the NEW chapter 17

* * *

marceline's pov

once we got onto the plane alex wanted to get off. he whined, complained and halfway to California he fainted. his brain was probably soup right now, he wouldnt shut up, i t was annoying and yet surprisingly amuzing. you could compare him to natsu dragneel from fairy tail; he was ready to barf, he was useless and he was completely and utterly stupid

marshall pov

=in California=

"mnnnnnnn~" Marceline whined as she woke up and stretched then she curled up into a ball

"It's time to wake up sleeping beauty." I said as I stretched too.

"Hey, idiot…" she opened her eyes. Her legs were up to her chest, both her arms were held up over her head, she was staring at me with half opened eyes and she had a cute little pout. She looked so cute. Kris and leeum were getting the bags so me, Alex and Marcy could just relax in our seats. The _perfects_ were still chilling in their seats too though, probably waiting for the flight attendants to get their bags.

"C'mon you guys!" leeum screamed, he was already at the door of the cabin.

"mmnnnn~ K coming!" Marceline said and got up.

We would've gotten off the plane easily but we had to drag Alex out. He was still spinning around the airport after a few minutes.

"lex will you please stop spinning around you're making _us_ dizzy" kris said.

"But I'm so di~zzyyyy~" he said as he fell down to the floor turning into some white lifeless blob

"Dude get up. You're attracting attention" leeum looked around wearily. People _were_ staring, taking pictures, saying…

_'Isn't that Marceline abadeer?' _One said

_'Yeah, she's back!' _another added

_'Hmm so that's Marceline abadeer' _

_'yeah she's just as pretty as she is in her pictures!' _

_'And I thought they were just using a model!'_

that's only about ¼ of the things people were saying. Marceline though was just there, not even minding the tons of people taking pictures, helping leeum get Alex back on his feet. I went closer to her to help and to talk to her

"why do people know you?" I whispered

"I told you, I'm Marceline the vampire queen. But most of the old people call me the 'abadeer girl'"

"Doesn't that disturb you? Being known for your family's success?"

"no. that's why I made my own name for myself"

"and what's that?"

_Bzzzzzzt bzzzzzzt_

Her phone rang. She looked at it then put it back in her pocket.

"Marceline the vampire queen. I'm called that 'coz I'm the leader of 'vampire queen'"

"whats _that_?" she smiled at my question.

"_That_ is the reason why I wanted to move to ooo. I thought, because it's a small town people wouldn't know my band"

"so, you don't want fame and glory?"

"No. I've always been in the spot light; and no matter how much it hurt me to leave my friends, I wanted a normal life where I could fade just into the background" she gave me a sad smile "any way this is a field trip isn't it? Let's not dread on those kinds of stuff, k? Plus it's my first trip with you guys, lets have fun" she winked at me then proceeded to bribe Alex with some food, he accepted it then started walking again. All of us sweat dropped and followed the idiot, we really didn't want any trouble on the first day of the trip.

In all that time the _perfects_ were dressing up when they came out the girls were either in sun dresses or tank tops with miniskirts or shorts, the guys on the other hand were in t shirts and shorts. Fionna a while ago was wearing a blue long sleeve t shirt with writing I think was 'I am perfect' or something like that I really didn't care to notice, she also wore white skin tight pants and white doll shoes now she's wearing a light blue tank top with a white miniskirt; a while ago Ashley wore a gray off shoulder with a white tank top and white pants just like fionna now she's wearing a white tank top with gray shorts. When they saw me observing the difference in their clothing they blushed like mad then acted jittery and nervous.

Putting that aside; the 'bonnibel' girl was in a bright pink loose tank and light pink shorts, cake was in a yellow sundress with a yellow ribbon just below her chest, sera was in a red short sundress that ended mid thigh and white knee high pants, LSP was in a lavender sundress that was very 'revealing' in my standards especially when I look at Marceline. The guys in their group were almost the same short sleeved polo's that were left unbuttoned, under shirts and shorts.

"ok students it time we leave, we have a lot of things we need to heave" sir goose said, he always uses rhymes when he talks, so only a select few of students understand him to _all_ the time; namely being: us, the _perfects_ and a few of the smarties (it isn't actually a group).

The students were bringing all their bags to the bus while Marceline just stood there looking for something or someone.

"Where are you guys going?" she asked, we stopped walking

"To the bus. where else?"

"Umm… we're not taking the bus…"

"Then how are we supposed to get there?" Alex asked fully recovered from the flight.

"We're going there in our own car. My dad texted me that he already sent someone to pick us up…"

b_eeeep beeeep_

"Oh, there's the car!" she pointed towards a limo…

"_Car_?" Kris asked tilting his head

"Yes car. Now c'mon my grandparents are probably waiting" then she skipped towards the _car_.

"She's rich" leeum said

"So very rich…" Kris said slowly then we went to the _car_. As we were going there I felt the jealous stares and the "tch's" from a ton of people.

"Aren't you guys getting in?" Marceline said from inside the _car_

"_Car_?" alex asked this time

"Yes _car!_"

* * *

Ha! I said car a lot... weird... see ya guys soon!


	18. so rich

hi guys new chappie~

* * *

Marshall's pov

So then we were inside the car then it drove off towards Marceline's grandparent's manor. We saw a whole lot of mansions on the way there.

"Hey is it that one!?" leeum asked pointing to a white mansion a few meters in front of the car

"Nope" Marceline said not even bothering to look at the house.

"How do you know, you didn't even look at it"

"Haven't you guys heard what I've been saying? I'm an _abadeer_ "she said while looking at us with an are-you-serious face.

"Yes we know you're an abadeer! What's that even supposed to mean?" Alex asked

*sigh* "my mansion was built for _me_ and only _me_ when I was _four-years-old" _all of our jaws dropped "that humongous thing was built for a four-year-old that lived by herself. It was supposed to be a play house that I could invite my friends to, my dad didn't even _think_ of putting in his stuff in the blueprints"

*shudder**shudder*

"My grandparents mansion was made for two grown people and their son to live in until that son had a life of his own. You still expect to see a normal mansion like these?"

"You guys are so rich!"

*sigh* "Have you guys heard of 'the nightosphere'?" She asked

"Of course we have, it's one of the most famous company's world wide!" Kris screamed

"It has 84 thriving businesses! The most famous are: nightosphere records, candy kingdom, heat signature, hambo, ice kingdom and *gasp* _Marceline's closet!_" I yelled

"Correct. And all those businesses are all under my father's and my grandparents company. Bow!" she bowed then gave us a heartwarming smile. "And I am the successor to the _entire_ company. The abadeer's _last and only_ heir" she smiled again. "Probably didn't know that did you?"

"I never even dared to think of it!" I screamed

"So then *gulp* is it… that one?" Alex asked trembling with fear pointing to a _mansion_ on top of a small cliff. It. Was. Huge! It was white and modern and- it was huge!

"yupscidoodle" she said looking out of the window to see it "the abadeer's are always over the top…"

"More like impossibly rich!" kris screamed

" And also impossibly _human_" I added

"That's why were branded as vampires. Unlike most families we _always_ have Pale white skin, bright red eyes, sharper and bigger than normal incisors and finally fully natural high lights of red and silver." She said. the limo stopped right in front of the gate and I could see the bus' behind also stopped. just looking at the gate you could tell they weren't some normal family, the gate was pure metal with a gold crest in the middle and above the crest it was gold 'abadeer' written in cursive. You could see all of the students crowding on one side to see the mansion better

"and this _still_ isn't our ancestral home" she said as she opened the car door and went outside, we followed with our mouths still agape, everyone else's was too, they were still inside the bus of course

"How long did you say your dad lived here?"

"Since he was a baby until, maybe, 20-years-old(?)" She said hand on hips just staring at the mansion

"Then why does it look so modern?" leeum asked

"My grandparents wanted a modern house, something no one else would've had, so they had this built. They changed it though, by a lot. And that's why they lived in Europe for a few years, I lived with them there for a year and a half I guess" she said while she turned her upper body to face us. "Something wrong guys?" she asked with a frown on her face

"No. it's just so…"I couldn't find the words to describe

"Unbelievable…" Kris said

"unbelievablely huge…" Alex added. Leeum couldn't find anything to say so he just kept quite. The bus doors opened and we heard all the students buzzing staring at it. Then the gate opened, you could see two people at the top right in front of the mansion's entrance. We all walked silently to the top staring at it in awe. I held onto Marcy's hand all the way up she only let go when one of the two said:

"Good morning sweetheart! It's so good to see you!" a woman said with a gentle voice

"Granny!" Marceline said as she ran up to the two people we saw earlier, they were sitting down eating some cakes and drinking tea most probably

"They are European" kris whispered very softly into my ear

"Yeah, guess so"

=flashback=

"sho then marce whaz your nationawity?" Alex asked with a full mouth of junk food.

"¼ American, ¼ Japanese and ½ European"

"Really?"

"Yep! ….Atsuuu! 'scuse me" Marceline replied sheepishly

=end flashback=

"Good day darling" an old man said with a gentle voice yet again.

"Good morning granddad!" Marceline said then she hugged them both. Marceline's grandmother looked at me and smiled then she asked Marceline something, Marceline frantically shook her head in response.

"Ok then; grandma, granddad these are my friends: Marshall, Alex, Kris and Leeum" we all stepped forward when our names were said. It was so weird, we've never been intimidated by our class mates and yet we're scared and intimidated by marceline's grandparnets(!?)

"Well then, thank you for taking our granddaughter into your group. My wife and I would've thought Marceline didn't want to make any friends, so it's a treat to see she has a group to introduce us to"

"haha. You know, I only joined the group a few days ago!"

"Hmm… such good looking young men… right deary?" Marceline's grandmother smiled

" Yeah… sure…" she said slowly "any way~ these are the teachers!" she said pointing towards the teachers that were just waiting at the side lines

"Good morning! I'm sir petrikov, this is Mrs. Ice, sir goose, Mr. muscle, Mrs. Tree trunks, sir en, Mr. trunks and the other teachers are at the back" sir said

"Pen mint abadeer and this is my wife, pepper abadeer"

"Do come in we've prepared a few snacks after the kids should go spend time at the pool" Marceline's grandmother, pepper, said. Then everyone went into the mansion.

.

.

.

.

.

It was even bigger than it looked outside and it was definitely more than I expected.

Its walls were white and everything inside was made beautifully. The first thing you'd see are the four door opposite each other and the one door opposite _you _then the humongous living room then the huge staircase on the left of the room in between the two doors. Then there were tons of pictures of Marceline… _aww she's in pig tails! _(Comment to a picture)


	19. weird grandpa

hey guys!

* * *

marceline's pov

So after the awkward introductions everyone went inside. Even I was shocked by what I saw, there were a ton of pictures of me… when I was a kid, my first days of school, my thirteenth birthday and everything in between and after. But a few things did change like where they put the couches, where they put a few of the plants, but overall it was still the same. The door to the dining room was open and that's exactly where my grandparents brought us to. The table could hold up to 52 people comfortably but if you removed the main table you could put a whole lot of smaller tables and everyone would fit. But today the main table is still there, except this time it's completely filled with food. The most food I have ever seen my grandparents prepare.

"Dig in everyone!" my grandfather said he probably expected everyone to run to get the food they wanted but they walked slowly and acted politely.

*sniff* *sniff*

I saw my granddad in the corner crying comically like how anime characters would cry when they failed, a black shadow around him signifying he was depressed because he didn't get the reaction he wanted.

*sweatdrop*

"That's not what I wanted, it's not what I expected!" he cried

"Oh don't worry honey they'll get used to staying here!" my grandma said trying to be supportive

"You know they're only acting that way because they're still shocked by how big the mansion is. And also, granddad you didn't get the reaction you wanted because you two showed them your sane side, now they probably think of you as boring old people who expect them to be polite…!"

"But you know I'm like that sweetie!" he cried

"Then tell everyone to come out here and see how stupid you're acting…"

"But honey! You acted like a good granddaughter and showed you sane side too!" my grandma said

"I have no idea of what you're talking about!" I said while looking away

My grandmother whined at what I said then in response I sighed

"You two are so old already you can't be acting like children… and if you don't want to be seen as oldies do something about it… I'm gonna eat"

"waa~iit! What should we do then?"

"I dunno. Maybe you two can perform something later tonight at dinner. And if you want me and my friends to have fun maybe you guys should leave for a while, go on a honey moon"

My grandparents looked at me in awe then nodded their heads

"Pen! Get a hold of yourself! This fieldstrip is for Marceline not for us!"

*sigh* "I told you guys already… if you wanted me to have fun you should've reserved one of our hotels now they're all gonna act polite and nice…"

"Pen! C'mon we're going now sweetheart! Goodbye, we'll be back by dinner time!" my grandmother said as she got my grandfather my the collar then dragged him to the door

"We'll see you tonight sweetie" my grandfather waved a goodbye

"Bye…" I waved back

"What was that about?" Marshall asked with a plateful of food in his hands

"_That_ was my grandparents…" I responded sheepishly

*crickets*

"I'm so sorry…"

"It's fine! But if you could shoo the teachers away that would be awesome!" Alex said

"K!" I said with a smile "sir!"

"Yes Marceline?"

"My grandparents left for a while and if you guys could go too it would be very much appreciated"

"But what will we do if not look after all of you?"

"The limo'll take you anywhere you want to go!"

"But what if something happens?"

"I have body guards on standby"

"th-then we'll go now!" then sir scurried to the rest of the teachers then left

We ate a whole ton of food but there was still so much. We gave up on finishing everything then everyone went outside to swim. The _perfects_ of course went out the first

"Where are you guys going?" I asked them

"We're going to swim!" fionna replied being the snobby botch she is

"We aren't swimming there…"

"Then where? I don't see where else we can swim!" fionna screamed. I pointed to the path way right beside them "where's that supposed to lead to?"

"To the beach!" I said then I went back inside to finish my food

"They have their own beach!?" I heard bonnie say

"yes we do!"

"Guys, I want to swim."

"We will marcy, we just have to finish our food"

" we _have_ to wait for Alex? 'Coz it looks like he's never gonna finish" I said, the others looked over their shoulders to see Alex gobbling up a plateful of food.

"Don't worry guys, I'll be finished soon!" Alex exclaimed. I went to my stuff to get my bag then went back.

After 15 minute everyone had made their way to the beach while me, Marshall, Kris and leeum were staring at Alex finishing his last plate of food.

"K, finished!"

"THANK GOD!" we all said in unison

"W-why?"

*sweat drop*

"Let's just go…" we went down to the beach and saw everyone already in their swim suits and swim trunks. The _perfects_, of course, were in the center of the beach acting like they rule the world

"Well… that's a relief, I guess. I thought they would stay boring the entire trip!" Marshall exclaimed

"Yeah me too… anyway I'm gonna go change" I said then left to go to the changing rooms


	20. ice cream and kisses

i wanna swim now~ but it's so cold here~

* * *

marceline's pov

=changing rooms=

"Oh my gosh, fionna!" I heard LSP say

"What?" fionna answered

"You are hot girl!" LSP continued

"Like the sun!" I heard another say

"Oh, thanks cake!"

"Ugh. Why the hell are they still in here!?" I whispered to myself. "hoo. I can do this!" I walked into the room and put my stuff on one of the benches. I felt them glaring at me, I didn't care 'coz it was their fault for staying so long. I got my black one piece swim suit, my shorts, my vest and finally my slippers. I made my way to one of the cubicles then changed quickly. The _perfects _were still there, talking about useless random stuff.

I went back out again then I saw all of them taking pictures of each other. Fionna was in a blue two piece bikini, bonnie was in hot pink bikini, cake in a yellow bikini, Ashley in a white bikini, LSP in a lavender bikini and sera was in a red one piece. They all glared at me, well except for sera she was just staring. I went out and waited for the guys to come out. They were taking longer than I thought so I went away and bought some ice cream. When I went back they came out from the dressing rooms, they looked like they came out of a teen romance movie or a chick flick. _pffffft_

Marshall came out first, in red shorts. He was doing his signature hair flip: brushing his hair back with one hand while looking to either his left or right side with half open eyes, looking bored and uncaring. A _whole lot_ of girls were staring at him, so long that they were drooling already.

Leeum came out of the dressing room in dark blue shorts. He held his v neck t shirt in one hand then swished it over his shoulder. He was on the left side looking away, seeming bored.

Kris, third, came out in dark green shorts. He was putting on his white polo again, when he finally placed it on his shoulders all of the girls screamed. He winked at his _adoring_ fans and some of them fainted. Literally.

And finally Alex, he was in camouflage colored shorts. He smiled at the crowd and almost all of the girls squealed, excluding me of course. That's why _almost all_ the girls squealed.

"Hey babe" Marshall said flirtatiously

"eww. That is all I can comment. EWW."

"Ooh, ice cream!" alex said while he got two of the ice cream cones I got.

"what!? ALEEEEEEEX!" Kris screamed as he tried to tackle Alex.

Leeum ran towards me then got one.

"thank you" marshall said, I smiled in response

_Kiss_

He hugged me by the shoulders and kissed me on the cheek, and then he got his ice cream cone

"You just have to say when you want a kiss ya know." He smiled at me then walked away. My mouth was agape by his _absurd_ comment. "Instead of doing something like this, I'll kiss you even without the ice crem"

"TCH! Who the hell said I wanted to kiss you, of all people!" I screamed as I ran after him.

"If you didn't want me to kiss you wouldn't have bought me ice cream, and you would've been a good girl and drank your medicines" he said. I blushed remembering what happened just yesterday.

"HMPH!"

"Is that really what you're gonna say all the time?"

"Hey I say 'tch' a lot too ya know! And also you wouldn't have needed to do… _that_ if you bought a less disgusting medicine! "

"_Fine_, it's my fault! even if Alex was the one who bought it! But you have to agree, I _am_ a good kisser aren't I?"

"You're a cocky douche bag that I hate."

"And love" he said as if he was correcting what I said rather than adding to what I said. I glared at him; he brought his face closer to mine, smiling.

"If you don't wanna get kissed then don't be stubborn" he whispered

"cant help it. It's in my DNA" I whispered back then he put his arm around my shoulders. We laughed it off and made our way to the others, eating our ice creams together.

FIONNA'S POV

After we had our little meeting with Marceline in the changing room we went out at once. We saw Marceline waiting by the guys changing room, we figured she's there 'coz she's waiting for Marshall. We went to the spot the guys saved for us and spied on Marceline for a while longer, then all of a sudden she left then after a while she came back with 5 ice cream cones. Marshall and his friends went out of the changing room one by one, yet all at once, ending up in a horizontal line.

Marshall looked _hot_, he did his cute little hair flip then his hair landed perfectly on his face. Alex ran towards Marceline and got two ice cream cones then Kris chased after Alex, leeum ran as well and got one . And Marshall was there; smiling at Marceline, he hugged her then kissed her on the cheek, seeing that it broke my heart. He got an ice cream cone and smiled at her yet again and walked away she ran after him and when she caught up with him he brought his face closer to hers and whispered something to her in response she grinned and whispered something back. It seemed like a nightmare, a _perfect_ losing to a girl who doesn't even have a group! It seemed impossible but when she did it, it seemed so effortless and simple. Just because she tutored them _once_ she's a part of their group!? I looked over to see how Ashley was taking it but she wasn't any better, she was just sitting there speechless glaring at Marceline with such hatred in her eyes.

*sigh*

"I don't think this is temporary…" I said sadly

"It is guys! Don't worry, she's just the same Marceline abadeer" cake said

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yeah guys." Bubblegum said

.

.

.

.

.

"The same Marceline abadeer that we scared away from ooo, so many years ago" she continued with an evil grin on her face. I felt myself grin as well

"You're right. She still _is _the same." I said my confidence back.

~~~~~~`*shudder* *shudder* evil botches!~~~~~~~


	21. gumceline

one sided gumline guys...sorry...

* * *

marceline's pov

We finished our ice cream cones quickly and swam and swam and swam the rest of the day. We chased each other around the entire beach when everybody went under the shade, since they said_ 'I don't wanna get dark guys lets go back into the shade' 'the sun so strong right now I don't wanna get sunburned!' _and other stuff like that. We didn't care we just wanted to make the best of the day.

=after noon=

So then~ when it came close to dinner time we all went back in to shower and to find our rooms. My room when I stayed here, of course, is going to be our room. I already sent the guys to put our stuff there, while I went to the dining room to decorate it. My grandparents replaced the big table with bunches of small circle tables all of us would fit and now I had the job of making it look pretty~ ugh.

I was almost finished decorating when I saw bubba leaning on the door. There was no one else there; everybody was fixing their stuff, taking a bath or finding a room they liked. If bubba was here his friends should be here too but this time it was only him…

"Hey"

"What are you doing here gumball?"

"Uh –I just wanted to talk to you…" he said nervously

"About?"

"Nothing much, I just wanna chat… I guess…"

*sigh* "bubba, I still have a lot to do –well, I guess not _a lot_ but I'm almost done. I should be getting back to my room soon, I still need to fix my things" I said going back to decorating the few tables left

"Then I could help you!" he said happily.

"I'm not so sure about that… plus… you should be getting back to your friends"

"They're all taking a bath"

"Then fix their stuff." I said trying to get rid of him

.

.

.

"Actually… I wanted to ask you about marshall…" he said shyly. My expression showed I was terrified of the next thing he would say. My mouth agape I didn't know what to say except

"eww! Dude I don't feel comfortable talking about… guy x guy stuff" his expression changed from a shy look to a look that was shocked.

"n-no! It's not that I have a crush on him! I wanted to ask _your_ relationship with _him_ "

"What?"

"I wanted to ask if _you _like him…"

"Of course I like the bastard, he's my friend!"

"n-no I mean _more_ than a friend. Like, do you have a crush on him?" he said walking closer to me

"I-I dunno… I mean he's nice and all but… I'm not looking for a relationship or anything…" my face was still the same as before. I was still waiting for the awkward conversation to deepen

"so you don't love him!?" bubba asked getting all happy and excited

"um… I guess not. Why?" I asked terrified

"oh, it's just because… I… thought you two were dating. I mean you suddenly joining the vampire knights, you and him getting all buddy-buddy, holding hands, wa-"

" –holding hands? When did we hold hands?" I interrupted

"When we were walking up here, you and him held hands all the way up"

"Oh…"

"anyway, my point is; since you guys got so close so fast I though you two were dating 'coz, c'mon, it's Marshall lee you're getting all buddy-buddy with" he looked at me straight in the eyes, he looked so relieved by what I said and yet he still looked worried for some reason

*sigh* "I wanted to tell you that… I … I really…. Like you…"

"Could you repeat that?" I said cupping a hand around one of my ears

"Marceline abadeer" he said. He held my hands in his "I love you"

And with that my eyes widened in horror. The perfects star member proclaimed his love for me, it just so… _disgusting_

"Pardon?" I said, my voice was high and squeaky and it was fading. I felt my throat tighten I needed Marshall to be here, I needed him by my side, I needed him to beat some sense into this idiot in front of me. But most importantly I felt like I needed him to be behind me right now, to pull me back into his chest away from bubba, to tell bubba to stay away from me with the voice that made my heart skip a beat, I needed him to hold me in his arms and tell bubba I wasn't looking for anyone else 'coz… I already found my prince charming. **_Do_**_ I love him? Maybe-… maybe I do…_

"I love you… and I know Marshall will never love you like I do."

"wha-" I was ready to cry .

_Kiss_

I pushed away as hard as I could and covered my mouth immediately.

"Are you _insane_?" I screamed

"Yes, I guess I am f-"

"Don't you even dare go all cheesy saying 'I'm crazy for you' that's just a load of _yackum_" I screamed

"Marceline, just listen to me, I-"

" –no way dude" I pushed him out of the way and ran to my room, leaving him there. I bet my face looked like a tomato by now. The only guy I thought would do that was Marshall… come to think of it, I don't mind if it's him anymore; especially when I have to choose between Marshall and bubba kissing me._ Ew! What did I just say!?_

I opened the door and I found the guys fixing their stuff _and mine_. Marshall was holding a bunch of my t-shirts and Alex was holding a bunch of my shorts.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked

"Fixing you stuff." Kris responded from inside a closet

"And why are you guys comfortable going through my stuff!?"

"C'mon marce! I've gone through all of your notebooks *blush (Marceline)*, kris' gone through all your pictures*blush (Marceline)* [no, there are no dirty pictures if that's what you're thinking!], leeum's gone through your other stuff and Marshall's gone through your closet!" Alex said happily

"What?" I said getting angry

"Marcy, don't believe them! I only looked at your camera!" Marshall screamed

"No you didn't. You looked through her closet!" Alex said

"Because _you_ went in there so I had to close all the drawers you opened!" Marshall screamed

"_Alex_! What drawers did you open!?"I asked

"Under shirt drawer and the boxer short drawer" he said smiling. I blushed even more _(if that's even possible._

"A-a-and you and m-Marshall s-saw all of _those stuff_!?" I said with a shaky voice. I was about to explode from embarrassment

"Yeah marce, we saw your underwear drawers" Alex sighed

_HIT. HIT. HIT. HIT!_

"Those weren't underwear drawer! How dare you think that!?" I asked

"Then, if they weren't… why are you blushing so much…?" Marshall asked. I didn't look him in the eye

"Eh… umm… it's just…"

"It's just...?" kris asked

I started shaking. I was so angry at them right now and I was so embarrassed that they went through my stuff. There were lyrics in those notebooks and drawings too! I had pictures where I looked terrible and yet kris might've seen them and then…. Marshall… _GAAH!_

_._

_._

_._

"I HATE YOU GUYS!" I got my clothes then stormed off into my closet

.

.

.

"what was that about?" leeum asked

"I dunno" I heard marshall responded.

"HMPH!" I screamed.


	22. dad's speech

very short chapter guys!

* * *

23 marshall's pov

When Marceline came into the room she was blushing but we just didn't know why. And then Alex being Alex made her even more awkward and as expected she hit us all on the head for going through her stuff. Now we're going to the dining room for dinner and I think she's still mad at us. We opened the door and I saw that stupid gumball perk up when he saw Marceline. Marceline on the other hand tensed up when she saw him

"Hey, marce, you ok?" I whispered

"Huh? –yeah! Yeah…!" she responded nervously

"ya sure? You seem tense…" I whispered again

"Peachy keen!" she said nervously. _Man this girl uses a lot of weird words… (like: yupscidoodle, demented and so on and so on.)_

We sat down at one of the tables nearest the stage marceline's grandparents had put up.

"Good evening everybody!" a man said while holding onto his mic

"Dad?" I heard Marceline say softly

"That's your dad?" Alex whispered

"Unfortunately… yes" she replied

"wow! I'm so glad so many people could come on this trip! Especially when all of you knew you were staying at an abadeer manor! I'm terribly sorry though, we couldn't spend these three days in our ancestral home. That would've been much better, but at least here all you kids can shop and mix and mingle with kids your age!"

_COUGH_

Marceline cleared her throat, her dad stopped and she smiled at him. He understood that he should shut up but he didn't

"I hope all of you had fun today at the beach I know my daughter and her friends did!" Marceline bit her lip "so then, tomorrow we're planning on sending everyone to the mall for souvenirs. On our third day we'll be going to the fair right behind the mall and on the fourth the students can go anywhere they want to prepare for the ball later that night. So, remember on the last day of the trip we're going to have a little ball to celebrate the last day of the trip!" marceline's dad paused

"also while I'm here I would like to tell everyone, I _do_ know how my daughter's school life is" Marceline tensed. I put my arm around her to calm her down a bit "I have to say, It isn't the glamorous life I expected her to have… I thought she'd be one of the thriving students but, alas my daughter is sick and tired of the limelight. That's the reason she moved to here. So now I would like to show you who she really is; I would like to show you the real Marceline abadeer. Ladies and gentlemen I would like to present to you _Marceline… the vampire queen…_


	23. video

how to read this chapter:

_italics: video_

**bold: real life**

_italics underlined: people are talking about them while the thing on the screen_ _changes._ so that means the camera showed another thing while people were still talking

-switch- still the same story just another part. like it skipped one part and rushed to the next

=switch= new part of video

reminders:

if i put 'alex' turn it into 'alice'

if i put 'kris' turn it into 'kaitleen'

if i put 'lily' turn it into 'leeum'

sorry if that happened

* * *

marceline's pov

_3… _

_2…_

_1…_

_"Excuse me miss, but would you join our survey?" a kid said_

_"Survey about what?" a girl asked_

_"About the band 'vampire queen'"_

_"About the vampire queen? Ha! Those girls absolutely rule the school" the same girl said_

_"Marceline's so pretty! And kaitleen's so graceful!" one of her friends said_

_"Alice is super funny and lily's so cute!" another friend said_

_switch=_

_I was walking down the hallway with my friends by my side. I was in my white sleeveless blouse with black trimmings (zipper part and edges), my red shorts, my overused black sneakers, my mid-thigh white socks and my white coat with black trimmings that reached my ankles. My hands were inside the pockets of my coat and I let my hair down. My friends were wearing the same things, alice had her scarlet red shoulder length hair, lily had her lavender-white shoulder length hair and kaitleen had her scarlet red hair that reached her lower back. No one was in the hall that time…_

_=end=_

_"They're so amazing! All the guys have a crush on at least one of them! They're so popular and smart!" the 1__st__ girl said_

_"Yeah and they're really nice –and talented! Marceline's great in everything; in academics, in singing, in playing the guitar, in drawing! She's so good at everything!" the 2__nd__ girl said_

_=switch=_

_"Hey Marceline!" a kid called out running after me and my friends. We were in one horizontal line talking about our report cards_

_"Uh… Yeah?" I responded. My friends looked back at the kid as well._

_"How'd you do in your report card!?" she asked excited _

_"Good... I guess" I held my report card up. Her eyes lit up._

_"Good!? Your lowest score's 95% how can this be just 'good'!?" she asked_

_"Um…"_

_"Can I take a picture of you guys!?" she asked happily. me and my friends jumped back a little_

_"Uh... Sure (?)"_

_*gasp*"oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"_

_CLICK_

_The picture ended up with all of us holding our report cards up. I held it up in front of me but my face could still be seen so I stuck my tongue out. Kaitleen smiled shyly holding her card up. Lily had a big smile on and alice had a cheeky grin on._

_=switch=_

_Me and my friends were at the beach, I just came out of the changing room and my friends were staring at me_

_STAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRREEEEE~_

_"What?" I asked_

_"Why are you in a one piece?" lily asked. I looked down at what I was wearing; it was what I was wearing a while ago: black one piece swimsuit, shorts and the open vest like thingy._

_"what's wrong?" I asked again_

_"you should start wearing two pieces!" alice whined_

_"no way." I said then walked away_

_"if you're gonna wear a one piece at least make it cute" lily screamed_

_"eh?" I said looking back with a bored expression_

_-switch-_

_I was in a pink bathing suit, my friends had put my hair up Chinese style : one bun on each side of my head_

_"cute~ but a little more cute!" lily said_

_-Switch-_

_I was in the pink swimming suit with my hair in two buns but this time they gave me a floatie; I was inside it already holding the opposite sides._

_"so cute~" all of my friends said in unison_

_*sigh* "and you guys were just talking about how I should dress more maturely…" I sighed_

_"we remember" kaitleen said while she kept taking pictures of me and then lily was holding up a two piece_

_"never"_

_SHOVE_

_They shoved me into the dressing room_

_-Switch-_

_I was glaring at my friends from inside the room they noticed and said_

_"marcy… what are you doing…?" kaitleen asked_

_GLAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRREEE EE~_

_"marcy come out!" alice screamed_

_"fine…" when I went out I was in the two piece that they gave me but I was still wearing my shorts and vest thingy-thingy. _

_CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK _

_"kaitleen! Stop taking pictures!" _

_=switch=_

_I was inside my room with a ton of food around me. I was finishing a pack of pocky then the door suddenly opened._

_"whoa. What happened?" alice asked_

_"nothing. Why, what's wrong?" I asked_

_"nothing…."_

_=switch=_

_K-ON OPENING SONG SEASON 2_

_K-ON ENDING SONG SEASON 2_

_K-ON ENDING SONG SEASON 1_

_Imagine marcy and her friends doing those songs (turn mio's blue stuff to purple)_

_=switch=_

_Me and my friends were in our class room. I was in a super short off shoulder Santa dress, red shorts underneath, red boots with white fluff at the top and a Santa hat. Kiatleen was in the same thing but she wore a black belt that made the dress curve showing of her curves. Alice was a red dress with white pant and lily was in a dress that had a poofy skirt_

_We performed: last Christmas by wham, kings and queens by 30 seconds to mars and a few david pomeranz songs. And that was our class' Christmas party!_

_=switch= _

_It was my good bye party… my friends were on stage performing: it ends tonight by the all American rejects and life after you by daughtry. I was sitting down in front of the stage, all of my class mates were on stage as well. They were doing what they do best… acting like idiots. the last thing for this scene was a beauty shot of me just staring at them, wide eyed with tears in my eyes. _

_=switch=_

_Me and my friends were running in the halls having fun, smiling like idiots, throwing paper balls and water balloons at eachother then he=san walks out of the teachers room, bed headed, and tells us we woke her up from her sleep then she hit our heads and told us to shut up_

_=switch=_

_Me and my friends were underneath the blooming sakura tree; talking, eating, playing. then all of our classmates ran towards us holding picnic baskets and mats. Then we ended up celebrating the rest of the day outside. Eventually we all sleep then after a while he-san wakes us all up and tells to start pitching the tents. _

_We make a bonfire and all of us sit around it roasting marshmallows. I was stuffing them in my mouth when the camera went near me; my mouth was filled with marshmallows and some were sticking out, I held a bag of marshmallows in front of me and then everyone was taking pictures. Of course I shouted at them and then they stopped._

_ Later me and my friends were in our tent looking up at the night sky through the window thingy at the top, I raised my hands pretending that I can touch the stars. Me and my friends were just there talking and laughing all night long and then he-san came into our tent and joined us._

_=switch=_

_Me and my friends were at the summer festival, we were all in our kimono's. I was in a dark purple kimono with a dull pink belt, kaitleen was in a red one with a yellow belt, lily was in a light pink one with a green belt and alice was in a dark blue kimono with a white belt. My hair was in a messy bun that stayed on the low right side of my head, katileen put her hair into a high side pony, lily wore low pig tails and alice wore a high pony. We were eating snow cones and cotton candy then later we were at the field playing with tons of fire crackers. I had two roman candles in each of my hands, I was twirling around and the remains of the fire crackers colors swirled in the air around me. lily and alice were playing with sparklers and kaitleen was putting up a big fire work after a few minutes we watched the dark sky turn blue, purple, red, green, yellow and pink_

_=switch=_

_It turned to pictures of me and my friends; candid and some where we actually posed for the picture_

_=switch=_

We were at the airport saying our goodbyes** then the screen turned dark**


	24. telling the boys

i love playing truth or dare with my friends. especially when it's: truth or dare sir marlon edition!

* * *

24 marshall's pov

*_sniff* *sniff* _

"marcy?" I asked

"y-yeah…?" she replied with a small and weak voice.

"are you crying?"

"o-of course not!" she replied. I looked at her in her seat, she _was_ crying; there were tears in her eyes, she put her hand near her chest and started wiping away the tears "I'm not crying" she said sounding like a little kid "but… I could use a hug…" she said stretching her arms out towards me. I hugged her of course, I couldn't just leave her there crying

"aww" I heard the 3 others say in unison

"shut up guys…" I said

"awwwwwww" I heard someone say Marceline broke the hug and looked at that person

"daaaad" she whined

"oh, sorry!" he said "any way, since we got _that_ over and done with let's move on to the eating!"

The room started to buzz with the voices of all the students. Marceline was gobbling up all her food quietly. Strange as it was we didn't mind it. After 10 minutes of silent eating I finally spoke

"Hey Marce, a while ago in your room, why the hell were you blushing?" I asked. She tensed

"maaaaaarcyyy?" Alex asked

"Yes?"

"What happened?" I asked, she gave me a stupid smile and went back to eating. I got her plate

"Hey!" she screamed

"Tell me or else I'm not giving your plate back!" I threatened

"fine." She huffed " a while ago… bubba… he… he…." She was having a hard time finding the words

"he?" kris asked getting interested with what she'd say next.

"he… um… k-k-k…" she stuttered

"Kicked you?" alex asked

GLAAAAAAARE~

"he?" leeum asked

"h-he k-k-k…." she stuttered " kissedme" she said quickly

"WHAT!?" we screamed, everyone looked at us

"n-nothing!" kris said with a smile on his face, they looked away and we looked at marcy

"Why didn't you tell us this a while ago?" leeum scolded softly

"I didn't think it would disturb me this much…"

"Why didn't you call us?" alex yelled softly

"I ran away, so I didn't think I needed to call you guys to pick me just to go to my room!" she screamed softly

"Why did he kiss you!? Were you dressed up as PB or seomthing!?" I screamed gently

"no I was here decorating the tables!" she replied

"Marceline, tell us the whole story. Now" kris said seriousness showing in his voice

"fine. I was here decorating the tables for dinner and then I saw bubba. He said he wanted to talk but I tried to shoo him away but then he stayed there and started saying a bunch of crazy stuf-"

"what _stuff_?" I asked her, she tensed again "marcy!?"

"I bet you memorize what he said" alex said

"how did yo—" she covered her mouth "ugh, fine. He said that… he… loved me and then…." She trailed off

"and then?" leeum asked. She breathed in heavily and then sighed

"he said that… marhsall… would never… *blush like mad* love me like _he _loved me" I blushed too because of that.

"when did he kiss you?" alex asked resting his head on the table

"after he said he loved me…"

_STTAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRREEE EEEEEEEE~_

We all stared at her

"guys! Stop it!" she screamed then looked at us with pursed lips

"ok" I sighed "I just wish you told us sooner, we could've done something about it…." I looked at her with genuine worry in my eyes, she looked at me back

"what were you thinking when that happened" alex asked with true curiosity

"shut up alex…" she replied darkly

_STAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRREEEEE E~_

"what?" she asked

_STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRREEEE !_

"i-I thought, I thought bubba was gay…."

"the truth." Alex said

"that was the truth!"

_STAAAAAARRRRRRRREEEEE~_

"I thought that… if you guys were there I wouldn't be in a position like that… and you guys would know how to make him go away…"

"awwwww" we said

"tch –shut up!"

Then we ate our food. Once everyone was done marceline's dad announced that the living room was ready for the students to stay in and that we were sleeping there tonight, to recreate a sleepover. All the students went to their rooms to change then we all had to go back to the living room.

We were one of the last people to get there, everyone was in their separate groups

"hey marce, you never told us what group you were in before 'the vampire knights'" I said

"why don't you guys guess?"

"definitely not the perfects" alex said

"and definitely not WW" leeum said

"I would rather die than be in that group" Marceline said

"the triplets are only three, so definitely not that "kris said

"marcy, just tell us what group" I said she looked at me then held onto my arm

"It's so simple… I didn't have a group!" she said happily

"that's impossible!" alex said

"well… I tend to the impossible." She said then smiled at all of us "vampire queen, that was my last group… then I came here and now I have vampire knights!" she said having a cheery tone at the end.

"but… you're sure you're happy –being friends with us?" alex asked

"of course I am! I love you guys and that will never change" she smiled at us again "I wouldn't _ever _have wanted to be in another group. So… I guess I have to thank sir petrikov for making me tutor you guys"

"ok then guys what do you want to do first?" fionna asked loudly. We rolled our eyes then looked at her. She was in a blue revealing sleeping gown that ended mid thigh.

*crickets*

"fine then, we'll play truth or dare!" she said happily. Then the _perfects_ made us get into our separate sleeping bags laid down on the floor; I was beside Marceline and kris, Marceline was beside me and leeum then leeum was beside alex. So easier way: kris, me, marcy, leeum then alex!

Then they put a bottle in the middle.

"okay, here are the rules: if the person says truth we're allowed to ask… 3 questions! And 3 sub-question if the person refuses to answer one. For dare we're allowed to ask the person to do anything as long as it wont get us in trouble" she said being the queen-bee she thinks she is. "any questions?"

*crickets*

They spun the bottle and it just-so-happened to stop on marcy

"shit." I heard her say


	25. confession

hey guys! how'd you like the story so far?

no. : sorry. the date might have to wait a bit longer. i'm gonna finish tuth or dare and then their experience at the mall... but dont worry i'm gonna try my best to make the date super long! then they go and walk in the rain- wait... no... i shouldnt spoil!

* * *

Marceline's pov

"shit." I muttered to myself, though I think Marshall heard. I glared at fionna already anticipating the worst. If I choose dare she's gonna ask me to do something outrageous like kiss someone but if I choose truth she'll probably just ask if I have any relationships with anyone (particularly with Marshall) and to which I would definitely answer 'no' to. So then truth it is. Fionna gave me an evil smirk that gave me an unsettling feeling, it made my heart beat faster due to my nervousness.

"So then Marceline, what will it be, truth or dare?" she asked with a mocking tone in her voice

"Truth" I answered trying to hide my uneasiness. She smirked again and it made me even more worried

"1st question; have you had your first kiss already?" she smirked

"Yes" I replied weakly, bubba stared at me with wide eyes

"When was it?"

"Recently…." I responded, and then I saw bubba perk up by my comment. He probably thinks he was my first kiss the idiot.

"Last question... who was it?" she asked with a huge grin on her face. My stomach sank into the pits of the abyss. I was dead meat, if I told the truth that it was Marshall, her and Ashley would kill me but if I said bubba that would be just disgusting!

"That's classified" I responded trying to dodge a bullet

"Sub question" she said. _Shit_ "is he our age?"

"Yeah"

"Does he go to our school?"

"Yes" I replied weakly

"Is he handsome?" she asked. This girl –no this _game_ will be the end of me.

"I guess so… essentially…" I replied, confused to why she asked that.

"Then if he's handsome you have nothing to be ashamed of! Unless of course… you were lying" she said with a mischievous grin on her face. Everyone stared at me while I glared at her.

"You'd kill me if you knew who"

"Doesn't matter. You still have to answer the question" she smiled. Her smile was the creepiest and scariest thing in this world. I blushed just a bit. But I think Marshall noticed it, that guys notices everything; everything except, of course, fionna's raging crush on him

"Just tell her" Marshall whispered

"Yeah marce she might spare you from her wrath with everyone around" leeum whispered

"_I_ would kill you guys" I said

"Just tell her!"

"fine." I took a deep breath and gathered up everything inside of me to tell the truth.

"My first kiss was… m-m…" I stuttered while face-planting into my knees. Marshall stared at me, I didn't see but it definitely felt like he was. I never told him but he was my first kiss, that's why I kept glaring at him… he probably expected it to be from some guy in Japan.

"M-mar…shall lee…" I croaked. I heard everyone gasp then I looked up, I saw fionna staring at me with horror and I stared at her with a blush plastered onto my face.

_This is the end of me_

"You never told me that I was your first kiss!" marshall whispered into my ear with his hands cupped around his mouth

"I didn't think you would have thought I was kissed before" I looked at him

"Well…."

"What no come back?" I asked, I looked at fionna and she was still staring at me… creepy "Marsh, do something!"

"Like?"

"I dunno just do something!" I looked at him with puppy dog eyes and he just rolled his

_STAAARREE~_

"Quit staring at me, will ya?" he said

_STAAARREE~_

"Marceline quit it."

_STAAARREE~_

"Ugh. Stop it, please?" he asked "what would you even have me do?"

"Make her stop staring at me! It's creepy!" I whined, he looked at fionna and went jumped back a few inches.

"w-what can _I_ do?"

"You can… just do something please!" he looked at me then he looked at alex

"Alex! Do something!" he commanded

"You do something!" he shouted back

"o-o-ok… let's move on..." fionna said darkly. I shrugged it off

"You guys will kill me someday, you know that?" I said as I glared at each one of them

*shudder* *shudder*

"w-who next!?" bubblegum said trying to divert fionna's attention (and Ashley too *shudder*) PB spun the bottle and it landed on bubba, the first runner up in people I didn't want to be chosen

"Bubba! Truth or dare?" PB asked I looked at him with horror and puppy dog eyes trying to tell him to choose dare. In that moment my stomach sank even deeper and if Marshall was next I would die.

"Truth!" he said happily. I got my bag then ripped out a page from my notebook, crumpled it up and threw it as hard as I could at bubba. It hit him, he looked at me.(yes I had a bag with me)

"Um… hmm… one second thought I want dare!"

"Are you sure bubba?" cake asked smirking at him. _Phew!*wipes invisible sweat away*_

"Kiss someone in this room that you _really_ _really _like" _shitshitshitshit. _Bubba looked around the room, it seemed like he glanced at everyone but he 'glanced' at me longer than anybody else. Marshall put his arm around me pulling me closer; I leaned my head on his shoulder then immediately took it away remembering fionna might still be staring at me.

"If that globdamn bastard comes anywhere near me you're gonna punch him right?" I asked Marshall

"Of course I'm gonna." He replied, thankfully. He gave bubba one of his death glares and bubba replied with his death glare, it was a 100x less intimidating than Marshall's; mostly because his hair was pink and he was known to be a wuss.

Luckily he turned to PB and gave her the kiss. I sighed in relief, I looked at fionna and she was still glaring at me. I bit my lip then untangled myself from Marshall's arms he looked at me then leaned on me instead.

"This is gonna be a long night" I sighed


	26. marshall's confession

new chappie's guys i'm writing chapter 31 right now!

* * *

marceline's pov

Truth or dare was still on and going strong! Unfortunately fionna hadn't forgotten the secret I revealed and glared at me every time she could. The game was almost over, Alex had to do a dare (do a 'sexy' dance in just your shorts), leeum did truth revealing that his childhood crush had been his friend who unfortunately moved away a long time ago, Kris did truth PB asked him if he would rather be stuck to sir petrikov forever or kiss Mrs. Ice for 5 seconds and Marshall… the bastard hadn't been called yet. Soon there would only be ten left and Marshall would have to go soon.

They spun the bottle and miraculously it landed on marshall (sense the sarcasm there?). He was just staring at it wishing it would go away.

"Marshall!" fionna squealed ok. Truth or dare?" she asked with a smile on her face, this time it wasn't the creepy smile.

"Um… if I choose truth, I'd be scared…. And if I choose dare you guys will make it hard…"

"So then dare it is!" Alex shouted "kiss Marcy!"

_Twitch twitch _

"Just go away dude" Marshall said face palming

_GLAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRREE~_

Yes I was the one glaring at him. "Say that again and I'll kill you" I said with the most evil voice I could put on.

"e-eh… you guys know I was just kidding" he said then nervously laughed

_GLAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRREE x2_

Me and Marshall glared at him, he was definitely not kidding.

"So then putting that aside! What will it be Marshall, truth or dare?" sera asked

"Um… truth?" he said unsure of what to expect

"Ok, have you ever had a crush before?"

"Y-yeah…"

"On who?"

"I can't remember her name but I used to call her 'mars'" it came out as marz "like the chocolate and she would call me 'marshmallow' or 'marshmallowee' saying my name sounded like 'marshmallow'…."

"How 'bout something more recent?" Ashley demanded

"K" fionna simply relpied "was your kiss with Marceline good, great or bad?"

"I don't know…." He said lifting and lowering one shoulder "how do you even grade that?"

"Wait you're not saying your first kiss was Marceline are you?" fionna said laughing

" – I refuse to answer the question!" my mouth fell open then I stomped his foot with mine

"That was a rhetorical question, idiot!" I screamed

"I-it was?"

"Of course it was!" he just stared at me… _I'm gonna die~_

"Sub question!" Ashley screamed from the opposite end of the room. "Who was your first kiss!?"

"No!"

"How many girls have you kissed before Marceline!?" she screeched

"Um… like none" I heard him say.

"So she was your first kiss!" fionna screamed

"Wait" I said "you guys knew that… didn't you" I said hoarsely

"Why do you think he did it?" leeum asked sarcastically

" –who else would've told him to?" Alex asked

_GLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR RRRRRREEEEEEE_

"Last sub question!" Ashley screamed "why the hell did you kiss her!?"

"Um… because she was sick…?"

"So you took advantage of her!?" bubba screamed

"nooooooooo" Marshall responded sounding like a little kid "she needed her medicine!"

"Her medicines were kisses?" Finn asked

"No!" Marshall screamed

"okayyy. I think we'll be sleeping in our room tonight!" I got my friends by their t-shirt collars and ran off.

* * *

i dont glare at people i rool my eyes whenever they do something stupid -which is like every 10 minutes! but i dont act snobby to people


	27. wake up!

=guys dont mind this= gianna if you reached up to here tell me dont wait until monday to tell me

and to everyone else new chappie!

* * *

marshall's pov

After my slip up Marceline dragged us to her room. She was angry at me and gave me the silent treatment *_ouch*_ she talked to Kris, leeum and even Alex but she didn't talk to me. She was acting like a little kid, and I acted like one too; sticking my tongue out whenever she looked at me.

We slept somewhere around 11:00 pm. I slept beside Marcy (Kris, me, Marcy, leeum then Alex) she complained but slept right away, so she didn't mind me beside her.

=next day=

Me and the guys woke up somewhere around 9:00 am and Marceline was still sleeping. I stayed in the bed with Marcy waiting for her to wake up. I hugged her belly intertwining her legs with mine. I was already falling asleep when she whined

"Marsh… go away from me…." She whined sleepily.

"Wake up first."

"I will. Now get away from me…" she whined. I grunted then sat down at the edge of the bed. I looked at her; she was still lying down. I waited for her to get up but she didn't

"Marcy…" I whined this time and hugged her again; this time my torso was on top of hers, squishing her.

"Marsh get off, you're heavy" she said then she shoved me to the other side of the bed. she looked at me then blushed for some reason. I smiled

"Morning beautiful" I said flirtatiously and happily

"Morning bastard" she replied. I frowned and went closer to her and looked her in the eyes. I cupped my hands around her face; her cheeks looked fatter this way only making her look cuter.

"_I said~ good Morning Beautiful__**.**__" _ I stressed each word while I pinched her cheeks.

" M-morning marsh" I smiled then let go, she cupped her hands on her cheeks "what the hell was that for!?"

"For calling me a bastard so early in the morning" I smiled at her then walked away

"Well I have a reason to call you a bastard" she muttered

"I heard that!"

"morning Marcy!" leeum greeted

"Morning…" she replied sleepily

"Why are your cheeks red?"

"Marshall pinched me!" she whined to my best friend. It's amusing to see a person like her act his way. She's a scary demon sometimes, yes but most of the times she's sweet and cute and a clutz.

"'sup marce!" Kris said, just entering the room.

"marcy you take a bath first" alex whined as he plopped onto the bed

"K…" she replied sleepily then passed me

She took a quick shower but that lasted for 15 minutes. The door squeaked a little and me and my friends turned to it, Marcy was standing in the doorway then she shut it again realizing she was still just in a towel. She probably didn't want us to see her in just a towel.

"What's wrong marce? We ain't gonna bite!" I shouted

"Yeah marce! You know you're already one of the guys!" Kris shouted

"Cut off the hair and you're practically a boy _already_!" I shouted from my seat. We laughed at our comments then the door flung open to show a blushing Marcy in her white towel that ended mid-thigh. She walked towards me and bent forward glaring at me

"Two words." She said "f!#$. You." She said raising her middle fingers at me. I smiled then brought my face closer to hers.

"I was just kidding ya know. You _do_ look like a girl" I said "with all her _girly assets_!" I teased. And with that last comment her jaw dropped and she blushed a scarlet red. I blew into her face and she straightened her back quickly. She walked speedily to her closet then glared at us laughing our asses off.

"HMPH!" she shouted "this only happened because I forgot to bring my clothes into the bathroom! Don't except this to happen again!"

"Can this happen every day!?" Kris asked excitedly. We laughed even louder and Marcy shut the door. We all took a bath after that and Marceline huffed at us a lot. We just laughed at everything she did, she wasn't angry; she was just acting immature._hmm… maybe we're rubbing off on her a little too much…_

FIONNA'S POV

After what happened last night I sent everyone back to their room. I was pissed and angry and heartbroken but I didn't want that ruining my vacation/field trip. We slept early and got up early, around 7:50 am. We wanted to look good while we shopped in all our favorite stores and scouted the town for hot guys.

So here we are walking to the dining room. I noticed that a room's door was open. Just for curiosity's sake I looked inside and my friends did too.

Marshall grunted at something someone said and sat down at the edge of the bed. He ruffled his messy yet _perfect_ hair then looked at her; in that moment I got to see how he looked like when he just woke up and… he looked _hot. _He was in his boxers and he wore his black undershirt from yesterday. His bangs touched his eyelids and his expression*omg*… was so fricking _hot_! He looked like a god in my eyes… and yet that stupid Marceline isn't eve thankful to have him as a friend!

"fi, you're drooling" cake said

"o-oh" I said while wiping the drool off.

We rushed to the dining room hoping no one saw us snooping on the vampire knights. We sat down at our table and started eating. Me and my friends of course ate a healthy breakfast, I wasn't eating that much though. i was still thinking about what happened yesterday; marceline's and marshall's confession kept me up all night long.

"hey fi, you alright?" Ashley asked, concern lacing her voice

"y-yeah of course I am!" I said cheerily but my mood changed again when I saw all of them together again walking with linked arms. Marshall was in black pants, a dark blue t-shirt and black sneakers. The rest of his gang mates also wore black pants and sneakers but their shirts were all different. Marceline on the other hand wore a purple plaid shirt that reached her elbows, a white tank top, black shorts and black sneaker. I hate to say it but, the girl can pull off anything she wears, even if it's totally lame. She also brought her camera.

Marshall's arm was around her shoulders and she was resting her head on his shoulders, they looked like a couple… [So sad *tear drop*]

* * *

yeah sorry to people who like fionna, i dont hate her but she does make an interesting popular chick


	28. i have food

hey guys sorry for the swearing. i think it makes a fanfic more funny(?) any ways my brother suggested it.

* * *

marceline's pov

I slammed the door shut after the guys made fun of me,though I could still hear them laughing like the idiots they are. I huffed then picked out my clothes for today. It took me longer than expected to choose, my dad stuffed in a whole lot more clothes into my closet while me and my friends were out so I had to find the clothes I did bring. When I went out no one was there…

"guys?" no answer

"hey guys?" no answer. I expected them to be hiding in the room by now.

"I. have food." _still_ no answer! I anticipated alex to jump out of his hiding place but… nothing "hmm. Wonder where they went?" the bathroom door opened slightly, they were probably there; holding back their laughs, waiting to scare me, leaning on the door, etc. so I went closer to it. When I was at the foot of the door it opened, it showed marshall standing there looking down at me… in a towel.

"hey" I said bluntly he smiled at me and rest his elbow on the side of the door leaning forward, getting closer to my face "what?" I asked

"you thought you could've gotten a sneak peek didn't you?" he asked with a mischievous grin on.

"w-what!?" I thought about his question *blush* "I _DIDN'T_!" I screamed. he laughed then ruffled my hair then he walked to his closet

"wanna take a bath together soon?" he asked while brushing his hair back with his hand.

*gasp* "OF COURSE NOT!"

"just asking!" then he closed the door. I just stood there blushing for a few seconds then idiot #1, #3 and #4 came back (#1alex,#2 marshall,#3 leeum #4, Kris. Why? Because Marshall is an idiot! But no one can beat Alex's level of stupidity)

"'sup marce! –hey why's your face red?"

"shut it!"

"o-ok!"

After a few minutes marshall came out of the closet, I glared at him he smiled at me, I stuck my tongue out, he did the same.

MARSHALL'SPOV

We were making our way to the dining room. When we walked in I immediately noticed bubba looking at us, I put my arms around marceline and she rested her head on my shoulder. We made it to our tanble and ate our breakfast surprisingly quietly. Then marcy's dad came into the room with a bunch of bags with him. He placed one on each table and went to the stage

"good morning everyone!" he said holding onto a mic. Everyone muttered a 'good morning'. "okay… just like what I said yesterday we're all going to the shopping district today! Inside the bags I put on your tables are the cards you will be using today. Don't be afraid to shop 'til you drop, this trip is sponsored by the abadeer family so it's only fair that we treat you all for coming! the cars are waiting outside to take you to the mall. If you want to go now you can go." Her dad finished his speech then went off stage; sir petrikov ran to him then told him something to which he nodded to. "um… according to your teacher you all have to take a class picture before you leave. Everything's already outside in front of the pool…"

of course the _perfects_ wanted to get to the mall as soon as they could so they made our class go first. We dragged our feet lazily as we went outside for the stupid picture. The more miscellaneous people in our class stayed on the left side, my gang stayed on the right side and naturally the _perfects_ were in the middle trying to be the center of attention. First we had to do 3 formal shots, me and my friends' smiled I guess… and marcy plainly smiled. Then we had the wacky shots

"Hmm… what should we do?" Alex said in focusing mode

"You're focusing on something!?" leeum exclaimed. We laughed at leeum's comment

"Hmm…." Alex said. Then the next thing we heard was the click of the camera

"Eh!?" we all said

"ya know, maybe if you paid attention you'd get a good picture!" fionna shouted at us

"Maybe if you paid attention you'd get a good picture!" Marceline said 'imitating' fionna's voice. To me it was a _globing_ perfect impersonation; she put on a high squeaky voice and paired it with an annoying accent [like the one you put on when you're pissed at someone and you wanna make fun of something they said] "honey, even if you _paid attention_ no one would look at you! And even if I don't pay attention I'm still gonna look better than you!" she huffed silently [meaning: 'attention' would become a person and she paid it to put a spot light on her. Or something like that]

The next picture we all did the rock sign with our hands and some of us stuck our tongue out. The next one, me and kris kissed marcy on the cheeks while leeum and alex hugged her. The last one marcy was hugging me and I was hugging her, alex did some funny Egyptian dance behind us, leeum acted like a nerd holding his glasses (squinting at the camera) and kris took up both his and marcy's seat.

"Well that was better than expected!" Marceline said

"And to think, you would've been on the left side if you hadn't gotten sick!" I said

"Hmm… yeah… guess so!" she smiled. I put my arm around her and rest my head on hers; I closed my eyes and smiled for some reason. I guess I was happy I could _finally_ be close to her, I didn't need to look after her from afar, I didn't need to stay away from her, and I could finally talk to her!

"um… excuse me, but, can I have your picture!?" a girl said. We looked back, it was Gina 'rage' princesston (raggedy princess) we stood side-by-side then Marceline ran out of the picture "um… I'm sorry but if it isn't too much could you join them?" she asked Marceline shyly.

"me?" Marceline asked pointing to herself, gina simply nodded. We dragged her into it

_CLICK_

"thank you!" she said happily then she ran towards her sisters; Sam 'bones' princesston and Katrina 'ghost' princess ton (skeleton and ghost princess)

* * *

gianna sparrow: you need to update your stories. also thank you soooooo much for reviewing!

Chocochip-chan: heyy. i do update alot dont i? maybe because i have nothing else to do but write and write

jade west: thank you! and 'stories'? does that mean you like my other stories? *fangurl moment*. 'best marcelee' *fangurl moment' i dont think it's the best but i guess this story is decent...

filipina aka ander01: omg there are more fangirl moments! so many more!

no. : haha. thankyou! the date will come soon! dont worry! chapter 31 is the start!

and to the 'guests': i'm so sorry but i'm too lazy to do this one by one plus i have the same thing to say which is: thank you so much for reviewing! i dont know you but i treasure each of your reviews. lol stalker much(!?)


	29. shopping

feels are coming soon. do you guys sense? it i do!

* * *

29 marshall's pov

Alex dragged us to the bus and we all got in. we got to the mall after 15 minutes or so; the _perfects_ ran to different stores, WW went straight to the food court, the others scattered and us? Well were here standing in front of the exit.

We went out and looked around; there's a beach beside us, there's a ton of boutiques to the right and ooh! An ice cream shop!

A lot of people took pictures of us and the rest were staring at us… then, there was a group of guys (6 guys) that kept eyeing Marcy; they were bigger than us but they looked stupider than alex. They were somewhere around our age, I guess, but they can't be older than 1st year college students. I saw Kris already glaring at them and leeum followed his lead

"what are you looking at?" one of the guys said snobbily.

"well, there's nothing much to look at is there?" Kris asked sarcastically.

"there _isn't _anything to look at!" alex added

"what!?" another one of them said

"oh, _you_ wanna fight?" leeum said raising an eyebrow at a guy in a white polo.

"you little!" he said throwing a punch at him. I blocked it; he was looking at me wide eyed and I was staring at him with a bored expression.

_SMACK_

Marcy hit that guy that was in front of me. He fell hard on the floor; I looked from him to Marceline, she had an annoyed look on her face.

"pick on someone your own size, idiot" the other guys tried to attack her

_HIT. HIT. BAM! *oooooh *_

She knocked out two other guys. She turned to the other 3 guys left.

"didn't I tell you idiot before? I. am. Not. Interested! Now shoo!" she said. They got their friends then scuttled off to somewhere.

*sigh* "sorry, those guys used to be my classmates. They all had a crush on me, and I turned each of them down; that's why they became a group actually" she said sheepishly

"why do so many guys like you!?" alex screamed

"I dunno! Why don't you follow them and ask 'em why?" she said mockingly to alex "I'm gonna buy ice cream. You guys stay here" then she walked to the ice cream store a few yards away.

"fine" leeum huffed

MARCELINE'S POV

I was at the ice cream shop already looking at what I could order. _Hmm. there's vanilla, strawberry, chocolate, mint, choco chip, cheese and a few more flavors of ice cream. Then there's popsicles and cakes then smoothies…hmm wonder what the guys would like?_

"hey babe" someone said. I turned to him, he had 3 other people with him. *ugh* _how many idiots do I have to deal with, just to get ice cream!?_ "whatcha doin' here by yourself huh?" he said with a weird accent

"getting ice cream." I looked to the board again then decided what to order "I'll have… 3 vanilla sundaes, 2 strawberry sundaes and 5 mint blocks (3 iches in diameter and .5 an inch in height) the cashier smiled then went to the back to get my orders

"if you ordering that much you cant be alone" he winked at me

"listen buddy, I don't know who the hell you are-"

"fl-"

"_and_ I don't want to know" I said interrupting him "leave and my friends might spare your lives"

"if they're so strong where are they then" I glared at him and saw something at his back

"behind you." I said bluntly. They looked back and marshall smiled

"what do you think you're doing, talking to my girl" he said.

"you're girl?" another asked

"hell yeah! Who else would she be here with!? You?" marshall said as he walked near me and put his arm around my waist. I stood there, not understanding the situation, trying to make sense of it. I didn't understand why he had to put this little charade on, he could've beat them up and be done with it. And besides he couldn't fool anyone with something like that

*guys walking away*

_Okay, I stand corrected! He can fool somebody! Wowzers!_

"Man, you're popular aren't you!?" Alex said. I looked at him with a dumb founded expression on my face.

"ms. Your order" the girl said politely

"huh? Oh, thanks!" I said then I got the paper bag she was giving me. The guys got the stuff they wanted then we found some where to sit down.

"hey marce, why'd you tell us to stay there when we could just go with you?" kris asked

"if you guys want to be in _every_ newspaper by tomorrow you should've just told me so! All you would've had to do was to stand close to me" I said no response. "Cru cru"

"what was that supposed to be!?" marshall asked between laughs

"bird noises" I said weakly "that's what I always said before when it was quite and serious! It was… supposed to lighten the mood" I said trying to defend myself

"cutie" alex said. They were all laughing and smiling, they all looked so cute!

_CLICK_

(yeah marcy took a pic of them) the picture came out with marshall closet to me and alex the farthest. Marshall was smiling trough his laughs holding his chest with one hand and his free hand was covering his mouth a little. Alex was full out laughing, holding his chest with both hands with tears in his eyes because he was laughing so much. Leeum put his hand over his mouth holding back his laugh and kris' head was bowed trying to hide his blushing face (from laughing so much)

I puffed my cheeks "ya know it isn't that funny" I huffed

"Yeah but, you're just so cute!" kris said

"Hmph"

After that we spent the day laughing, talking, walking around, making weird comments, cracking up jokes, eating of course, and plainly enjoying the rest of the day. The guys never let me out of their sights and I never let them leave me all by myself, I was still worried that bubba would pull another stunt. I took a ton of pictures; some are of alex doing weird stuff like dancing in public, being amazed by something useless and other stuff that made me smile. Kris' pictures were mostly filled with him smiling and laughing and eating. Leeum's were filled with him doing weird stuff but mostly with him laughing And Marshall… I took _a lot_ of pictures of him; pictures of him smiling and laughing, pictures of him acting weird, pictures of him eating, pictures of him and me together…*blush*

Anyway we probably had the most fun.

* * *

IF YOU GUYS DONT READ THE NEXT CHAPTER YOU WILL BE MISSING A WHOLE LOT OF THINGS SO READ IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!


	30. MARSHALL'S LOVE

FEEEEEEELS. SO MANY FEELS IN THIS CHAPPIE!

guys! voting time! the words in **bold** are the songs i'm thinking of using. for my chemical romance songs i was thinking if using a song from their album 'black parade'. so... yeah vote! and if you can find an awesome song marcy and marshy can sing to can you tell me!? please, pretty please with cherries on top?

* * *

marshall's pov

After 7hours of wasting time at the mall we went back to the mansion. We, surprisingly, did a lot of things today; we shopped a bit for trinkets and other stuff, we fooled around a lot, we ate a ton, we got to see everything at the mall and –yeah we did a lot. Now we're chilling in marcy's room; leeum and alex are playing video games, kris is using marcy's computer and I'm playing guitar with marcy. right now I'm tuning my guitar and marcy's fixing the studio. I heard the door open.

"oh, hello!" marceline's dad greeted

"good after noon sir!" I replied. Marceline muttered a 'hey dad' then went back to fixing her stuff

"you must be marshall! You know I've heard so much about you!"

"r-really?" I asked. Wow, she talks about me, to her _dad_? Wow.

"yeah! Marceline's told me you're the leader of the… what's it called –vampire knights!"

"y-yeah… I am" I replied shyly

"dad" Marceline said

"yes darling?"

" I know you're not here to chat with my friends. What do you want?" Marceline asked

"oh yes, could you and your friends, perhaps… perform for the last night?" her dad asked sheepishly

"Why?"

"no particular reason. So honey, could you?"

"sure…" Marcy replied uncaringly "as long as marshall and the others are fine with it" she smiled at me.

"of course we'll do it!" alex shouted from the other room.

"ALEX!"

"Yes Marceline?"

"fine" she huffed "we'll do the stupid performance"

"thanks sweetie!" her dad said. He kissed her on the forehead then walked out of the room

"what was that about!?" kris screamed from the other room

"that… was my dad scouting for new talent" she said exhausted for some reason "if we're really doing this I want to perform **kings and queens**(by 30 seconds to mars) or maybe a MCR song (my chemical romance) "

"how 'bout a mayday parade song? Or maybe daughtry?" leeum suggested

"if it's mayday parade we have to do **miserable at best**, **anywhere but here **or **kids in love**" I said "and if it's daughtry we have to do **life after you**" I continued "how 'bout **how to save a life** by the fray?"

"I love those songs!" Marceline said happily

"they're my favorites, of course you'd love them!" I said smiling at her; she gave me a heartwarming smile that made me smile even more. For a billionaire heiress marceline's pretty down to earth and she's _definitely_ not a spoiled brat, she's a normal girl. And someday, hopefully, she'll be _my _girl.

"something wrong marsh?"

"nope! Just thinking of what songs we could play." I sighed

"you guys haven't told me yet what instruments you play" she puffed her cheeks

"leeum plays keyboard, alex plays drums, kris plays bass and I play guitar. Duh" I said pointing to my guitar

"so who sings?"

"me!?" I said childishly

"so… how 'bout a duet?" Marceline asked resting her head on her palms while her elbows rest on her knees

"wont fionna kill you if we did that?" I asked getting closer to her face

"to hell with her!" she grinned "she's gonna kill me someday anyways!"

"let's just hope she doesn't kill you soon" leeum said from the entrance of the door, he was smiling at us.

"she won't! I have you guys to protect me!"

"yeah and you'll always have us here to protect you!" kris added.

"I would cry by your touching statement but I'd be crying in front of you guys so never mind!"

We ended up laughing like crazy for the rest of the night, even in the dining room. People looked at us like we were crazy people, but I could feel the jealous stares *mwahaha*. We laughed and talked and if all of us were girl people would say we kept giggling. After dinner we went back to marcy's room, got under the blanket and talked; marcy brought a flash light then we kept flashing it at the ceiling. Our blanket ended up as a tent that we held up with our feet and a few sticks, we all felt like little kids and honestly I didn't mind if people called us immature; they were boring and dull while we were cool, awesome and most importantly we were fun! We slept somewhere around midnight; our bodies finally gave up from exhaustion. Leeum, kris and alex slept first while me and marcy were still laughing at random jokes we could think of.

"hey marsh?"

"yes, my love?" maceline laughed at my name for her

"thank you… for everything. If you guys didn't come into my life I would be in this bed alone –I'd be alone for the entire trip! If I didn't become a part of vampire knights I would never have laughed so much and I wouldn't have had any good memories to look back at."

"you would've been a part sooner or later. I already had my sights on you for a long time "

"well I'm glad it was 'sooner'. *giggle* I love you, you know that?" she asked while she hugged my chest

"of course I do! Even if you call me bastard a million times, I'd still know you loved me!" I said happily hugging her "and marcy… I love you too" I said quietly for her and only her to hear

"night marsh" she said quietly. We spent the rest of the night in each other's embrace, I loved every moment.

And now, I therefore conclude that I am 100% truly, deeply, madly and undeniably in love with Marceline abadeer. She has done the impossible without even doing anything, except being herself. She took my breath away with just one glance; she took my stone cold heart and melted it with one smile. I would drop my entire reputation to be with her, if she'd have me; I would stay by her side forever and be her vampire king. I would be her anything, her everything and I would be her king; her one and only

* * *

~~~~~~guys… I'm tearing up. I'm writing this and I'm tearing up *waaaaaaaaaaaaaah* *cry into pillow* (yes I cried into my pillow –actually I screamed into my pillow) … bye guys next chappie soon *fan girl moment fan girl moment fan girl moment* ~~~~~~~`

no. : how was it? good i hope... review please

and to everyone else: review!


	31. the mortal and human

hey guys! sorry for the slow update, i'm currently having the problem of not knowing what to write. i know i wanna write the fair/date part but i cant find a good starting paragraph, and when i attempted to write a paragraph it _SUCKED, EPICLYY!_ i dont know how to introduce the scenery but i dont want ot skip because it seems so strange and weird. help!?

* * *

marceline's pov

I woke up, the sun was already peeking through the windows. I looked up to see marshall's sleeping face; he looked so cute and peaceful. His bangs touched his eyelashes; his hair was messy yet organized; he looked so handsome. _Pretty sounds much better than handsome though_

"mnnnn" Marshall whined

"Morning" I said sleepily

"Hmm?" he said then he looked at me with half open eyes "oh, morning marcy" he said sleepily. I hugged his chest again and he hugged me. "What should we do today?"

"mmm… I think my dad said we're going to a fair today…" I said. Marshall let out a long sigh then smiled at me.

"What?"

"Nothing. You're just so pretty" he said teasingly

"I'd call you handsome but pretty sound much better" I said mockingly

"They're so cute" I heard leeum whisper

"Yeah they are" Alex whispered

"Guys, shut up! They're gonna hear you!" Kris whispered

"Well they're gonna hear you talking too ya know!" Alex hissed

"Just shut up Alex!"

"Guys… we hear you. And I agree with Kris, shut up!" I said face planting myself into Marshall's chest. "The bed feels so nice" it felt like I just took a bath and then stepped into my bed with aircon surrounding me. [My favorite feeling in the world]

"Yeah, it does…." Marshall said

"Can we stay like this forever?" Alex asked. I looked at him _pffffft_

"Do you _really_ want to hug Kris forever?" I asked. They looked at each other

.

.

.

They jumped out of the bed dragging poor leeum with them; they brought the blanket with them when they jumped then leeum flew out of the bed.

"EWWWWWWWWWWW" Alex said childishly

"We will never speak of this again, you hear!?" Kris said to all of us

"It's your embarrassing story, not mine" Marshall said

"Next time you do that make sure no one else get hurt, for example –maybe…me!?" leeum scolded

"Sorry…" he said childishly "Do you know how embarrassing it is to be _his_ brother?" Alex asked

"That's my line, idiot" Kris said. He hit Alex on the head while me and Marshall laughed

"Ok, you guys sort out all your problems while I take a bath" I said walking to the bathroom

"Sure you aren't forgetting something?" Marshall asked

"Of course. What would I forget?"

=skip bath= =15 minutes later=

I opened the door slightly but before I fully opened it I looked down at what I was wearing… I'm in a towel again, just a towel

"Shit. That's what Marshall was talking about"

"Yes it was" he said

I opened the door to find Marshall smirking at me with his arms crossed over his chest

"You could've reminded me!" I shouted

"I did, you just weren't smart enough to remember it" he said "next time… maybe you should consider my offer of taking a bath together, maybe then you'll remember what to bring". I said a 'hmph' and went to my closet. When I walked out I only saw Marshall dressed up –he was the only one I saw in the room.

"Where're the other idiots? I asked

"Here~" Alex responded. He was in the bed, sleeping again. Kris and leeum were sleeping too…

"What happened to them?" I asked Marshall

"They said they're tired and they wanna sleep the whole day long"

"Is that even possible?"

"if it come to them being lazy they can do anything"

"Oh…"

"So then I guess it's just you and me today" Marshall smiled at me. He got up from his seat and held onto my hand "c'mon, I'm hungry" then he dragged me to the dining room

=dining room=

Once we went inside we saw every one half way done with their breakfast, they stared at me and Marshall while we went to our table.

"Cant people mind their own business?" Marshall hissed

"Well, you _are_ Marshall Lee. Everyone's curious about what you do" I said then took a sip of my orange juice.

"And you're Marceline abadeer, the daughter of one of the most influential people in the world"

"Yes I am. But this is _high school_; no one cares how rich you are, you're either in or you're out. No exemptions!" I said happily

"Hmm…well, well, well, isn't it little Marceline and Marshall Lee. What are just the two you doing here doing, together, all by yourselves?" cake asked, hands on hips.

"We're on a date! What other reason is there?" Marshall said

_GLAAARRRRREEE_

"Yes Marcy?" he asked

"Date?"

"Yes, date. What do you call two people going out together?"

"Friends that go out together whose friends are too lazy to get up"

"Well… there's that and what I said" he said. I looked at him and in reply he smiled at me. Cake was still there of course, watching me and Marshall argue so that she report back to fionna and Ashley. We went back to eating our food and she left, she took a few steps and I said

"Bye cake. Hope you have enough info for your leader" I said. She scoffed then went back to her group

"Jeez, when will they ever stop going after you?" Marshall asked

"I dunno… maybe when I quit being a part of vampire knights" he looked at me with a worried look on his face "dude, I was just kidding ya know! Even if I quit they would still come after me so I guess I'll just stick with you guys" I smiled at him and he smiled as well

"If you quit Alex would cry, and Kris and Leeum would be pissed."

"How 'bout you?"

"I would kill all the _perfects_ and drag you back to our group" he grinned at me evilly but there was a certain genuine seriousness in his grin

"Well then it's settled I am never leaving you guys…_ but_ you wouldn't mind if my friends joined someday, would you"

"If they're your friends I guess I would let them to join, I mean they're _your_ friends. You became a member in less than a day! So they must be as awesome as you or they're as crazy as you are"

"Of course they are! Alice is like Alex, kaitleen is like Kris and lily is like leeum"

"So then that would make me and you alike, wouldn't it?"

"I guess so" I said. He smiled at me, not the regular Marshall lee smirk; no it was definitely not his usual smirk. It was heartfelt, it was sweet and basically it reminded me of my best friend's smile… well I guess my ex best friend_… ah who cares about that I have Marshall and the others now!_

"Finish your food idiot" Marshall suddenly said "and while you're at it, quit staring at me, will ya?"

"Stare?" I tilted my head in confusion

"Yes, stare. You've been staring at me for somewhere around a minute now"

"No way! I can't keep my eyes open for that long I'd cry because of all the dust getting into my eyes! And besides, I cry from seeing your face, I couldn't have been staring at_… you_ for a minute"

"Fine, try and fight it, you ain't gonna win anyway!"

"Win against what, exactly?"

"Oh it's nothing you would understand. Just go back to eating mortal" he said waving his hand dismissively

"Who the hell you calling _mortal, human_"

"I ain't no human"

"Neither am I!" I screamed. He stuck his tongue out at me then went back to eating, I did too… _but_ I glared at him while doing so. When he saw me glaring at him he smirked *grr*

* * *

so then, like i said i dont know how to introduce the fair so i just did a dining room feud. _perfects_ vs._ perfects _in the next chappie~

replies:

Dezthewolfie: thank you so much to reviewing! and also sorry for the slow update, since i had tests i couldn't write even if i was itching to write. i dont write it down on paper because later on i wouldn't understand my writing so i type down everything. also THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR FAVORITING MY STORY! my weird, very weird story that will not be ending anytime soon!

love guru : *omg* really!? yippee! romance ain't that hard to write after all. the date will be hard to write though... honestly i only planned up until the first day of the trip, after that i thought i could wing it and i will i'm gonna focus more on this story and i'm gonna finih this arc! but i'm not sure if i'm gonna update the 'date' so fast... can i call you love guru again? when i update it turns into 'no.' and nothing else

gianna sparrow: they didnt kiss because they're gonna kiss alot in the date! most at the end but still alot in my standards.

MarcylovesMarshy: aww! thank you! i really did tear up writing that (wierdo me) but only at the end i couldn't find the right words so i kept re writing it, it probably took me 30 minutes so i guess i was so happy i _finally_ finished it and that there were just so many mushy things i could've written that it touched my heart (weirdo me yet again)

filipina!: hey gurl! i'm so happy you loved that chapter! but i'm trying to make more 'feels' in my story for fangirls to fangirl

pyro: hey miks! -i mean _pyro_ thanks for reviewing but i'm serious if you ever tell clar i'm going to kill you! and oh yeah i'm making a leviathan fic but i'm gonna continue this story first


	32. perfects squabble

new chappie~~~~~~

* * *

FIONNA'S POV

Halfway through breakfast I started to notice the vampire knights weren't here yet, it was strange. The room was so quite without them, it seemed so boring. _Huh, wonder where they are… what could make them take so long in getting here?_ Just while I was thinking of different possibilities Marshall and Marceline walked in; I expected to see Kris and the others to walk in to but Marshall and Marceline got to their table with no one else following them but the tons of eyes of the students. Marshall looked around pissed then he turned to Marceline, she said something then she smiled at him.

"Cake could you go over there?"

"Sure sis" then she went over. When they saw cake near them their facial expressions completely changed, Marshall was glaring at cake and Marceline's smile disappeared into a stare down between her and my sister; they talked and Marshall started grinning and Marceline got mad at him. Cake was about to leave but then Marceline said one last thing then said goodbye.

"you're worried" bubba said "about them I mean"

"yeah, of course I am. I've done everything to keep her away from OOO but I guess she doesn't remember anything. Not even Marshall"

"who would ever want to remember how they were beat up when they were _six_!?" he asked angered

"if she was smart she would've stayed away! And she would've gone to another town" I said getting pissed. _Why the hell was he so protective of her!? Why are all of the guys in this school sticking up for her!?what the hell did she do to deserve bubba's and Marshall's attention!? _

"even if Marceline doesn't remember Marshall does. He remembers how his _best_ friend got picked on! He loved Marceline even before you knew them! remind you, I was their friend a long time ago!" he said. I glared at him "and all because of you, I lost my friendship with them, I love you fionna but… you shouldn't have done the things you did"

"so you're on her side now?" I asked anger boiling inside of me.

"I'm on your side." He said the seriousness in his words not fading away "but I'm looking after Marceline. I don't care if you kick me out of the group, I don't want _that_ to happen again"

"bubba I think it would be safer if you shut up now" bonnie said

"yeah bubba, it's time to shut up" Ashley said

"what friends!" finn shouted

"yeah shouldn't you be telling bubba something else than 'shut up'!? even I'm ashamed of what that you guys did to Marceline!" jake said

"why the hell are you guys sticking up for her!? What the hell did she do, huh!?" I screamed. They looked at me with concern and anger in their eyes

"She was _never_ fake. She accepted everyone" finn said

"she turned the weak ,_us, _into soldiers. She took care of everyone you bullied even when she knew you would hurt her more"

"she was her, she never tried to be anything less than her. She loved her friends." Bubba said "there's a million more reason, but those are the most important to us"

"I bet if you kick us out of the group we'll either make our own group or Marceline would want help us make up with the vampire knights" finn said slowly

"let's just not think of that now, this is a fieldtrip. I don't want any of you talking about this again"

"fine" we all said. Then we went back to eating. _This stupid group is being destroyed, and all because of one girl._

* * *

finished! hoo! chapter 33 coming soon guys!

replies:

love guru : oh mah glob! i was just gonna post the new chappie and then i saw '59 reviews' and i was like "huh? last time i checked it was only 58" i checked and then you commented! lol and then i was like "oh my glob! shitshitshit next chappie -update *sigh*" haha sorry for the slow update!


	33. princess?

i feel marcelee moments coming up... wonder why...*rubs chin*

* * *

MARSHALL'S POV

We gobbled up our breakfast and made our way to the '_car'_

"_car?" _ I asked Marceline weakly

"yes Marshall, _car._ Now get in idiot!" she screamed while getting into the _car_ *sigh*"when will you learn, I'm not a normal chick ya know! I'm an abadeer –the abadeer girl to be more exact. You have to expect the most outrageous things from the abadeer family." She looked at me "they could give you guys a business and not care" she said. I looked at her in horror. _Can these people really be that rich to just give away an entire business!?_

"you creep me out sometimes you know" I said. She smiled at me and hugged my arm

"well if I'm gonna stay in the group you have to expect gifts and trips abroad and other stuff like that." The _car_ suddenly fell silent, I didn't know what to think or say so I just stayed quite "I mean… in a way… I _am _sort of a princess" she said calmly. That last word hit me _hard. Princess, Princess, Princess. THIS GIRL'S SUPPOSED TO BE A FRICKING PRINCESS!? _

_"princess?_" I asked

"yes, in some terms people could call me princess" she said bluntly

"who are you people?" I asked weakly

"we… are the abadeer family." She said happily " My dad: the lord of evil. My grandfather: an unknown demon that beats even the most frightening of demons. My grandmother: an angel turned into a fallen once she married my grandfather, not so evil. My mom: a normal vampire who was cast into the shadows." She stopped for a moment, I knew her mom was a tricky topic. She doesn't admit it but she _hated_ the fact that she didn't spend so much time with her mother "and as for me…" she smiled wickedly "I am the daughter of evil. I am Marceline the vampire queen, the one true heir to the nightosphere. Does that answer your question?" she asked happily

"yeah, it does" I said weakly "you truly are frightening you know"

"of course I know!" she said then smiled at me

"please promise me you aren't gonna freak me out anymore"

"sure marsh. I promise not to freak you out anymore" she said putting her right hand on her chest. She untangled herself then slid down to lie down on my lap, her face faced me, both her arms were above her head and her knees pointed towards the roof of the _car._ "I'm gonna sleep, k?" she said then dozed off, I did as well but not before observing her sleeping face. After about 15 minutes I felt the _car_ stop. I woke up and looked out the window and saw the fair Marcy's dad was talking about.

"hey marce, wake up" I said

"mnn" she said as she got up from my lap, she looked out of the window as well "wow" she said. I looked at her, she noticed and looked at me. "what?"

"what?" I asked her

*sigh* "weirdo!" she got out of the car and stretched, she looked back at me "c'mon, I want ice cream! Or maybe snow cones"

"Seriously? You just ate 20 minutes ago"

"I'm hungry. Can't help it" [seriously, I'm hungry right now… and just after eating dinner]

"but Marcy" I whined "I wanna ride the roller coaster with you!"

"we will, we have the entire day together" she said. _Together? I like the sound of that._

"but I wanna ride it now" I hissed

"fine I'll ride it with you –ooh food!" the snow cone vendor passed us. I puffed one of my cheeks and just stared at her while she bought me and her, what it looked to be strawberry flavored snow cones. She paid for it then smiled at the vendor then came back to give me one. "see, now we can eat snow cones and finish it before we get to your stupid roller coaster"

"hmph. Fine" I said while snatching one of the snow cones

"big baby" she murmured. We finished our food once we got onto the roller coaster, just like Marcy said. "see" she said with an I-told-you-so kind of tone.

"fine, you were right" I said. She smiled at me and then the ride started. We screamed almost all the way through –actually _I_ was screaming Marceline was laughing at me. When we got off the coaster I almost passed out

She looked at me and laughed at my state "haha! Weren't _you _the one that wanted to ride this stupid thing!? Why the hell are you on the ground!?"

"I didn't know it would be _that_ fast! And why are you still standing!?"

"I'm still standing 'coz you're weak and I'm strong" she bragged

*sigh*"idiot" I muttered

"wanna ride that?" she snickered. She was pointing towards the merry-go-round then looked at me. "I don't think you'll throw up riding that" she winked

"tch. You just wanna ride that 'coz you haven't ridden it in like forever"

"I haven't! now c'mon as my _date_ you _have_ to bring me wherever I want"

"aww, c'mon don't be like that! Today I'm your… _boyfriend?_"

"eh!?"

"if you don't want bubba kissing you everytime I'm not with you,we have to make him believe we're dating or at least do something that stops him from slithering his tongue down your throat" I said. Her jaw dropped and she looked at me weirdly "what?"

"you are disgusting!" she screamed

"yes I am, but I'm doing this because I don't want any other guy bugging you"

"so you, Alex, Leeum and Kris are the only ones who can piss me off?"

"Precisely!" I smiled then we got inside the ride. Marcy got the horse right beside mine and took pictures of me on the horse. When I looked at them I looked like a certified idiot, then I took pictures of her, she looked so damn cute and pretty in her black jeans, white sleeveless blouse and black sneakers. Her hair was in braids today and she also wore a grey beanie. She was laughing the entire ride, mostly laughing at how stupid I looked! She took pictures of me and I took pictures of her, each and everyone showed her laughing or smiling. When the ride ended I slipped a little getting off, after that she kept laughing her ass off; I would've been pissed if anyone else laughed at me the way she laughed at me but… she's Marceline, I'm actually happy that she laughs at the things I do. _Wait –what!? _

Next we went to a haunted house, it creepy as hell! Then near the end someone/something grabbed Marceline's leg and she dragged me out of there. Then it was my turn to laugh at her! then we went to the Ferris wheel!

* * *

love guru: i'm really sorry if my story's lacking romance but i promise there will be more romance soon! i'll try my best to squeeze in more romance!

filipina: i dunno why but i want to take this moment to tell you: thank you so much for supporting my nutso story from the very beginning! i hope someday i meet you, someday i'll meet the super astig filipinaaa!

gianna sparrow: your reviews make me smile! i smiled so much i creeped my big bro out! anyway there are marcelee moments soon~ SPOILER ALERT: currently there are 6 '_kiss' _words. 2 'kiss' words together, 3 'kiss words together and then the last one is all by itself... more kissy kissy moments in the future chappies i guess...


	34. the fair

so then guys next chappie is very special. if you dont read it you will be missing out!

* * *

Marceline's pov

Once we got onto the ferris wheel we were excited for some reason, then when we were at the top we could see the entire fair. It looked so big even though everything was so small.

"Whoa" Marshall said

"yeah… it's all so amazing"

"after this you wanna eat lunch?"

"hey! That's my line!"

"I can be hungry too ya know!" he said then he stuck his tongue out at me in reply I did the same.

*sigh*

"what's wrong marce?"

"nothing." I sighed "it's just… it's been so long since I've been to a fair with someone I really liked…" I smiled at him and he blushed a little"eh? –wha! N-not in the romantic way! I m-meant that I haven't been to a fair , with a _f-friend_ in a long time!" I said defending myself.

"ok…" he said slowly brushing it off

"sorry" I muttered, still trying to hide my blush.

"it's okay" he said "hey, what do you want for lunch?" he asked coolly

"maybe… chicken?"

"o-ok. I'll buy lunch!" he said. The rest of the ride was quite, I didn't want to say something weird again. _Well… I guess I like Marshall, maybe even more than a friend sometimes…_ I blushed again at the thought of liking _him._ _of all the people in the world I had to like __**him**__._ He looked at me

"you okay Marce?" he asked

"y-yeah peachy keen!" I said. He nodded his head and looked away. _Lucky bastard! At least he's over it already!_

"hmm… looks like it's gonna rain" he said pointing towards a dark cloud

"probably… but I think it's not gonna rain while we're here!"

"wanna bet?"

"tch. I'm only rarely wrong but I guess a little bet never hurt anyone! So then… if you lose, you're gonna have to buy me all the ice cream I want!"

"deal; but if you lose you have to kiss me" he said. I blushed

"why do I have to do that!?"

"because I've already kissed you –twice, I might add! So then it's your turn to kiss me! Or at least don't get mad if I kiss you…."

"why the hell would you kiss me?"

"I told you already, if you're stubborn I'll kiss you. But you always get mad "he pouted

"who wouldn't get mad? You're the person kissing them!"

"tch." He laughed "anyway you go find a table, I'll go buy the food."

"k" I said. I was already walking away when he screamed

"—also, don't get in trouble k?"

"why would I get in trouble I'm just gonna find a table marsh! You don't need to worry so much!" I said walking backwards to face him "I want chicken, k marsh?"

"yeah, yeah, yeah!" he said waving his hand dismissively. After that it wasn't hard to find a table, my dad reserved tables for my batch so I didn't need to look all over. I sat down waiting for Marshall to find me there, bringing our food but instead I saw ash and his gang

"hey Marcy girl!" he hollered

"what do you want ash!?"

"oh nothing much, I just wanna be with you!"

"is that supposed to be a pick-up line?"

"yeah, ya noticed!" he said. I wanted to just punch him and be done with it, but nooo~ I'm an abadeer , I have to be a pretty little princess!

"Ash get the clue! I ain't interested in you!" (okay that wasn't supposed to rhyme)

"babe, unless you get a boyfriend I ain't eva gonna believe you ain't diggin' me!"

"whoa! Hard core!" his friend xerg said (xergiok)

"I'm not sure if you idiots have heard, but _I'm _her boyfriend!" Marshall screamed from behind them

"since when huh?" ash asked angry

"not so long ago…" he said "now then idiot, if you would _please_ get away from _my girlfriend_ it would be very much appreciated!" ash looked pissed and after a while he left

"what the hell was that?"

"that: was me protecting _you_"

"how the hell do you call that 'protecting' me?"

"what is this question time?"

"fine don't answer the question!" I huffed. He looked at me and smiled "what?"

*sigh*"nothing! Just go back to eating!" he said jokily. We finished our food and went to the stalls around the fair

"ooh, looky!" I said pointing towards a stall with tons of pendants "aww… it's so cute!" I said. I was adoring the apple, cupcake and flower pendants there

"wow. Never would've thought you were the jewelry type of girl" Marshall said from behind me

"I'm not! But it's just so cute!"

*sigh*"weirdo –ooh!" Marshall said. He went near a silver cross pendant (gray fullbuster's pendant from fairy tail)

"see even you like this shop!" I said. He looked at me but then looked back at the pendant. Eventually we both gave in and started buying the stuff we liked. Next we went to a t-shirt stall; I bought a few plain shirts and a few that had designs on them, Marshall bought a domo shirt and a bunch of other shirts. We also bought a few stuff for Kris and the others. I bought accessories and Marshall kept buying _guy stuff_ as Leeum would've called it if he were here. Then after that we went around all the other stalls.

"hey don't you think this is too much already?" I asked Marshall looking at him, he was carrying a ton of bags already

"mmm…. Maybe we should have someone hold it for a while" he said sheepily. I laughed at him. I got my phone and asked my dad where he parked the _car_. He said because there were so many people he parked it on the other side of the field in front of me and Marshall.

"well then I guess we should get walking…" Marshall said

"yeah…" we were halfway across the field when I heard thunder roaring above us. The dark cloud Marshall saw a while ago was bigger now, and it threatened to rain down at any second.

"ha! I win!" he said happily. I looked at him

"seriously!? That's what you think about! We're in the fricking middle of a field!"

"oh yeah… anyway I still win!"

"stupid idiot. Lets just get to the car, fast!" I said, but by that time it was too late it was raining already

"hmm… maybe we should go back to the fair at least there there's a roof…" Marshall suggested

"race ya there?"

"sure" he said coolly

"go!"

"w-what!? Hey that's unfair! Get back here!"

* * *

i feel kisses coming


	35. KISSING IN THE RAIN

35 MARSHALL'S POV

"Go!" she screamed. Then she was a few meters away from me just like that. The rain on the ground splattered everywhere.

"w-what!? Hey that's unfair! Gat back here!" I screamed. I ran after her and luckily she slowed down a bit. This was my chance to catch her "_gotcha!_" I screamed while I tackled her to the ground. She screamed and tried to get away from me but I wasn't going to let her go

"Marshall! Get off me!"

"But why!?" I whined

"Tch. Just get off!" she said. Amazingly she untangled herself from me then started running again. I smiled and got off the ground and began to chase her again. The next time I tried to tackle her I missed, and she got even farther away

"Oh c'mon, that all you got!?" she screamed meters away from me. I saw her smile before she ran away even more

"That girl" I muttered while I shook my head. We were only a few yards away from the fair when I tackled her yet again, this time we didn't fall down. My arms wrapped around her shoulders, her hands holding my forearms; since I was taller than her I bent down a bit putting some of my weight on her. She laughed. My hair was wet and the rain drops fell from my hair onto her head, my face was wet from the rain and basically my entire body was soaked!

"Marshall…! Let me go!"

"No!" I answered childishly. She turned her head to face me, she had a weird look on her face but after a few second it disappeared. Her grin disappeared, her expression turned blank. I didn't understand why at first but then I noticed how close we were to each other.

_And here we are again staring into each others' eyes, with blank expressions. This is just like the time I finally accepted I liked you…_

"Um…" she said; rain was trickling down her face and her hair was an absolute wet mess. I smiled for some absurd reason. Then…

_Kiss_

_Kiss _

When I pulled away I could see her blushing.

"w-we should go now!" she said trying to get away "c'mon marsh, it's raining! And –and we should be getting back to the house, I bet the three idiots are wondering why we're taking so long!" she said. Getting away from me, the only human contact we had left was her holding my hand.

"Yeah you're right!" I said, she gave a quick sigh of relief "but first" I said pulling her closer to me

_Kiss_

_Kiss_

_Kiss_

"Hmm… now we can go" I whispered into her ear. I looked her straight in the eyes then smiled at her. "What? No 'hmph'? No argument? No sucker punch? Gosh abadeer, I thought you had more fight in you!" I teased

"Wh-wh-what!? TCH!" was all that she could say. I laughed at her; she looked so cute when she was mad. And now standing in the rain, with her clothes and hair soaked she looked even cuter. She put on her new red loose sweater that made her look so beautiful, I couldn't help it anymore

_Kiss_

Yeah I kissed her one more time. I smiled at her and she just shut up; she was still blushing but now the color of red was deeper than before and her blush could be seen clearly now.

"I guess we should go home now, shouldn't we Marce?

"y-yeah…" she said weakly yet a certain anger and embarrassment showed. I walked in front of her and when I looked back she was just glaring at the ground

"Marcy….? You okay?"

"HMPH!" She said childishly. I couldn't help but snicker, soon it became an all out laugh "what!?"

"Nothing! You just look cute when you're angry" I winked. She just glared at me; I went closer to her went down to her level. "I dunno why but… I think I like kissing you"

"Eh –"

"Just kidding!" I said. I linked arms with her, and then the rain stopped a bit, now it was only drizzling.

"Bastard…" I heard her mutter

FIONNA'S POV

I saw Marshall and Marceline going all over the fair together; laughing, smiling, looking like a couple. I hated it and then after a while they started to go around the shops. They shopped a lot, more than they did at the mall. Then soon after that they went to the field, I'm not sure why but I watched them walking through the field together when it started raining. They stopped then started chasing each other; Marshall kept trying to tackle Marceline and sometimes it worked. He tired to tackle her one more time, this time they didn't fall, they were standing and holding each other and laughing. I saw them finally settle down then stare into each other's eyes.

_Kiss_

_Kiss_

The mere sight of this made my heart sink; it was the most romantic thing in the world. Two best friends chasing each other in the middle of rain fall, staring into each other's eyes while rain drops above them, then finally after the excruciating wait… they kiss. Anyone would be called crazy not call them a couple. _If they're like this now… how much more of this shit when they're dating? _I was angry, heart broken and just plain jealous; she already had him in preschool… why does she get him again now?

_Kiss_

_Kiss_

_Kiss_

I felt a tear streaming down my face, yes, they were perfect for each other but it's my turn! I am _not_ letting _her_ win! I just can't! plus bubba's already told her he liked her, I'm just worried what PB will do when she finds out about bubba's _secret love._

"tch." I heard Ashley scoff in disgust

"it's a terrible sight, isn't it?" I asked her

"the worst" she hissed

"we have to get her away"

"but how? She's already got Marshall around her finger!" she said angrily

"just relax guys! We'll break them up when we get back home, but for now I'm expecting you guys to have fun!" bonnie screamed

"you sure you can break them up?" Ashley asked

"of course I can –it can't be harder than last time!" she said happily

"fine we'll wait" I said

"good girl. Now let's get back to the guys" she said walking away, holding her umbrella up.

"c'mon" I said while I opened my umbrella to share with Ashley

MARCELINE'S POV

We waited for the drizzling to stop in one of the shops there –actually Marshall was changing clothes and I was gonna change next.

"don't peek ok?" he asked

"ha. There wouldn't be much to look at anyway!" I screamed. I almost fell out of my chair, when I looked back I saw Marshall.

"really? Nothing to look at?" he asked seductively. –oh yeah, did I mention he was _shirtless_?

"just put your shirt on" I nagged.

"fine, just dress up!" he said then shoved me into the changing room. I stayed quite for a few seconds then when I was about to remove my shirt I thought of one certain possibility of Marshall being pervy

"you sure you ain't gonna peek?" I asked bluntly in a weird dead pan accent. I heard him burst out into laughter outside the tiny cubicle. "what?"

"you're asking me that?" he said in between laughs "c'mon Marce I wouldn't" he said

"good then!"

"but seriously babe, I don't think there would be anything to check out"

"yeah, that's because you already did" I said blushing

"oh yeah, towel incident #1 and #2! I wonder when #3 will happen." He asked obnoxiously.

"how 'bout never?"

"Marcy, there's one more day. You haven't failed to forget your clothes, what makes you think you're gonna remember tomorrow?"

"hmph! I just will ok!?" I opened the door and Marshall fell on me. "ow…"

"sorry…" he said getting up.

"ow… is still all I can comment" I said. He got my hand and pulled me up, when I was up we were _way_ too close again, I pushed away and I felt him frown from behind me. "what do you want to do now?"

"I dunno eat? Or maybe go ride a few more stuff?" he suggested

"eat. Definitely eat, I don't want you throwing up"

"I didn't throw up!"

"well you were close to throwing up!" I shouted

"yeah but you still kissed me after that, didn't you?" I looked back at him smirking at me. He ran to stay beside me.

"FYI, you were the one that kissed _me_."

"sure, keep telling yourself that" he winked.

"maybe I'm the one that'll throw up now…"

"I love you Marcy" he said. Strangely it felt like he was saying that with genuine feeling. _Nah, that can't be it! I'm imagining things!_

* * *

replies:

Darkness Angel-Ai : i didnt want the date to be _too _mushy but i'm not sure if i accomplished that

filipina: please stay my #1 fan i love you having that role

love guru: lol, i was thinking kissing in the rain would be so romantic then i read your review then i was like 'yes! i'm sure that'll happen!'. the real romance... _you're _ gonna have to help me on that one gurl!

choco-chip chan: yeah i do update alot... anyways i hope you enjoyed todays update

_confession:_

_i dont write ahead for any of my stories so that would explain the little updates. i didn't know what the hell would happen in the date, i just knew they confirmed that they would kiss at the end so yeah, that's why the date is short and sucky(very very sucky). i never expected, at all, that people would like this story so i didnt plan that far ahead (anys thanks for that guys). i write when i want to write so that explains why i update only a few chappies each day, but i try to update daily as much as possible. this story was one of my most recent ideas so i'm not that sure to do with the perfects getting back at marcy. eventhough, i promise i will finish this story! so read on... please?_


	36. say you love me too?

short chappie guys but still a chappie

* * *

MARSHALL'S POV

_Please, oh please say you love me –or at least take what I said seriously! But… she's Marceline…. The densest person in the world.*sigh* _

"Love you too bastard" she smiled at me "but why in the world do you smile like that?"

"What a way to ruin the moment" I muttered to myself *sigh* "I wanna stop by a snow cone shop before we get home, k?"

"K" she said. _What now? She didn't get I was being 'sincere'… should I tell her I was?_

"Hey, ya know I was being serious, right Marce?"

"Of course, you're my best friend! I love you just like I love Kris and Leeum! –and I guess I have to say I love Alex too!" she said while hugging me. _O-of course… she loves me as her best friend! Nothing else…_

MARCELINE'S POV

"of course, you're my best friend! I love you just like I love Kris and Leeum! –and I guess I have to say I love Alex too!" I hugged him.

_Why's my heart aching now…? I told him the truth, didn't I? I really do love him, as my best friend; Nothing else… right? I can't be in love with him, I just can't… besides, I bet he doesn't even like me in that way, so I can't be in love with him! But whenever I say I love him I get this feeling of hope, and then it crashes back down on me when I say I love him as my best friend. Why's this so complicated, I've never felt this way before… I don't know if I'll ever feel this way about anyone ever again… but if I feel this way why can't I just tell him!? Why does this battle have to be this hard!? Plus… there's Ashley and Fionna to deal with. _

_*sigh* this isn't me anymore….who am I to care if I like someone!? I'm sure of some things though: **I am not a mushy person, I am not a girl that twist her skirts into knots just because of seeing a boy **(a deryn sharp line)**, I am not weak and I am not a person that gets depressed and emotional because of how they feel! **So now I'm gonna have a fun time with my best friend. Best friend!_

"I'll take a strawberry on, how 'bout you Marcy?" Marshall's voice said. I snapped out of my mental war between myself

"Eh? I'll have the same!" I said. I saw Marshall smiling at me and I smiled back. _I have to stop thinking this way! He's my best friend and he will always be my best friend!_ I decided I would figure my feelings out when we got back home. My heart, felt lighter now. _Hmm… maybe I should just say that all the time *heart ache* no, no –I promise I'll figure this out when I get back to ooo *heart ache gone* phew! Stupid emotional crap, it's gonna kill me someday!_

"Something wrong Marce?"

"Eh? N-nothing!" I said happily

"ya sure?"

"Of course I am!" I said "we should go to the car soon!"

"Sir" the old man in the stall said, handing Marshall the snow cones

"Thank you" Marshall said "let's go"

"k!" I said. we went to the car eating our snow cones, we were still dragging our shopping bags around. Once we were inside the car we finished our snow cones.

"hey Marce, when we get back to the house what do you wanna do?" he asked, I looked at him "i-I mean, since we still have a lot of time before dinner what do you wanna do to kill time?" he said quickly

"Hmm… I dunno maybe shower?" a said sarcastically

"Oh yeah…" he laughed. _Me and him… I think we're better as best friends, but still… I think there's still a chance of us being together… just maybe…._ Even if there's only a small chance it still made me smile. _Guess this settles it then… I love the bastard_. I smiled at him creepily, he stiffened. _This is fun~_

"Please stop smiling like that" he said terror seeping through his voice

"No" I said frankly

* * *

finished!


	37. song selection

and yet another chappie!

* * *

MARSHALL'S POV

_When I think of it… me and her… we're better as best friends, but I think there's a chance of me and her working_.

"Please stop smiling like that" I asked

"No" was all she said

*_GULP*_

The rest of the ride back home was quite, mostly because Marceline fell asleep –on my lap. Eventually I fell asleep as well. After a while I felt the car stop, I woke up and looked outside. I saw the huge white mansion.

"mmm~" I stretched "wake up Marcy"

"mmm?" she looked around "ugh. We're here already!?"

"yeah, we are" I dragged her out of the _car_, then dragged her to her room.

"Hey marsh! What took ya so long!?" Alex screamed from the bed

"Well it wasn't long enough… you're still in bed"

"'sup marsh" Leeum said coolly behind his computer.

"Whoa –what happened to Marcy!?" Kris asked coming out from the bathroom, he probably just finished showering, he was in a towel *ew*

"She wanted to stay in the _car_ and sleep"

"aah" he said then walked to the closet. I plopped Marcy onto the bed and lied down beside her.

"Did anything '_interesting_' happen today?" Alex whispered

"shh! You might wake Marcy up!"

"Just answer the mathing question!" he hissed

"Fine" I said "I… I… kissed her…" I said, a blush forming on my face

"pffft" he snickered.

"Shut up dude" I said "remember, _your_ first kiss was sera" I said mockingly

"No she wasn't! My first kiss was Alice!" he said happily, strangely he resembled Kris when he said than (he looked stupid but cool *weird*)

"Hmm… why's that name familiar?" I asked

"Because, it's familiar" he said. I punched him on the arm, he simply laughed at his own stupid joke. I hugged Marcy, her back pressing against my chest. _Where do I know that name from? Why do I even think I used to call someone that? Hmm…_

"Who was Leeum's first kiss?"

"A girl named lily Smith" he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice

"And Kris?"

"Someone named Kaitleen Evans" he said with the same tone. _Those names seem familiar… _he looked at me.

"What?"

"Why are you asking 'bout them?"

"Nothing… I just thought I knew them" I said "wake me up when it's dinner time" I heard him say 'ok' then I drifted to sleep

"Hey marsh! Marsh, wake up!" I heard someone say "foood~" they said I shot up from the bed

"I'm up!" I said arms above my head. I heard that certain someone laugh at me, when I looked at who it was it turned out to be Marceline. "Oh… it's you"

"Who else would I have been?"

"I dunno" I yawned then got out of the bed "wait –how'd _you_ wake up before _me_?" I asked

"I just did, now c'mon the others are already in the dining room!" she said while dragging me

"K!" I said. We went to the dining room, and inside we saw Alex stuffing his plate with food. We walked over to our table and sat down

"It's so sad, tomorrow's the last day!" ale said

"Oh yeah…" I said "what _are_ we doing tomorrow Marce?"

"Eh… I think my dad said we're gonna have a fancy dinner, ball thingy…"

"But we didn't bring formal clothes" Kris said

"I think my dad said we're gonna go to the mall tomorrow and –oh my glob you guys!" she screamed

"What!?" we all said in unison

"We still haven't decided on the songs we're gonna perform tomorrow!" she said both her hands on her cheeks "_and_ I bet we're gonna have to perform _a lot_ of songs if it's a fancy dinner!"

"b-but, all the songs we said are punk or rock songs…." I said

"Oh yeah…." She said calmly "GUYS! We have to start thinking of the songs!"

"Fine so what do we have already…? **kings and queens, anywhere but here, kids in love, how to save a life… any mcr song…** what else?" I asked

"How 'bout **runaway? **–by silverstein! Not by the other guy…" Marceline said

"That sounds good enough… but what MCR songs?"

"Um… **disenchanted, sleep, welcome to the black parade, famous last words, I don't love you…**what else?"

"Guys! That sound good enough!" Kris said

"It's my dad that told us to do this! That means that we have to do a good job –not for me to impress him but so that you guys will get on his good side!"

"Huh?" we said in unison

"Are you guys supposed to be a band?" she asked embarrassed

"Yeah we are" I said

"Good! So do you want to be famous?"

"Guess so" Alex said

"Last question! Do you guys want to be a part of nightosphere records?"

"Well… it's the best, so I guess yeah"

"Then this is your ticket to stardom! If you guys can show my dad your band's good he'll let you become his new famous boy band!" she said happily, but then her expression turned cold and distant but she still looked as if she was happy in a way "_and_ it would mean that we'dnever have to worry 'bout sticking together! My band's also a part so we'll be working together."

"—that would also mean no more _perfects_!" Alex said happily

"Yep, no more _perfects_! But you guys have to graduate first" she said. We all had blank expressions on our faces; we turned to Alex straight away.

"w-what?"

"Please promise us you're gonna graduate" Kris pleaded

"Eh!?" ale said. Marceline laughed behind us. "Marcy?"

"haha. You don't _really_ need to graduate; you can join whenever you want if you get through this! I just… wanted to graduate high school before I went back to my 'life' of being the vampire queen" she smiled

"Good" we sighed. She laughed again

"Marceline dear, before you go telling them that I think you should think off what songs you and your band are going to perform" Marceline's dad said

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You already know you're gonna like them!" Marceline said

"I already do! I just want to see what they can do before I sign them into the company" *jaw drop*

"Hmm…k dad"

"I wonder what I should call your band" Marceline's dad said while rubbing his chin

"how 'bout 'vampire knights'?" Marceline said

* * *

oh yeah, sorry i didnt update yesterday or monday; i had to practice for the sportsfest! i'm on the swimming team! and now the seniors chant is in my head s-e-n-i-o-r-s we're the seniors what!? (we will rock you beat)


	38. shove

MARCELINE'S POV

After that my dad left to talk to the teachers. We –_I _went back to eating the guys just stayed there with their mouths open. I looked at them; they were still looking at my dad even though he was a few tables away

"You guys should close your mouths; a fly might fly into it. And I'm worried for the little bugger" I said shoving some fish into my mouth, they did what I told them to but they still stared at my dad. I couldn't see what he was doing so I turned my chair a little to see him, he was just talking to the teachers. I kept looking from him to the guys in front of me. "Why is my dad talking to teachers so fascinating to you guys?"

"Huh? –what?" Marshall said, snapping out from his trance "I guess it's because… he just told us –one of the most influential men in the world just told us that he was interested in seeing our band perform" he said dumbfounded while I just sat there calmly sipping my juice.

"Well, you guys have to get used to that. If you're a part of my dad's company –_and_ you guys are my friends, tons of people will be interested in seeing you guys perform" I said "so then basically, your band's trip to stardom was set when I became your friend. So now I guess you have to thank Alex for needing tutoring, and you have to be thankful I was assigned to tutor you guys and that I got sick!" I said happily

"Pinch me" Leeum said weakly, I pinched him and Marshall did too "ow!" me and Marshall smiled at each other.

"You know… I don't understand why you guys are still surprised. I told you I'm an abadeer, you've been in the abadeer manor for three days, you've met my dad –I really don't see how you guys see this as a dream"

"That explains everything! This is a dream –actually it's even better than a dream!" Kris said. I looked at him genuinely worried for his sanity

"Kris...(?)" I said weakly "this –this isn't a dream."

"But it seems like one…." Marshall said slowly

"c'mon" I grunted "your mom's rich, why are _you_ surprised by this! She could've dumped you on the company at any time –she's my dad's business partner! So you have to be used to this kind of treatment!"

"No she's not anywhere as rich as your family"

"I'm talking about parents –_parent_, not family! You're practically royalty too ya know!" I screamed. He looked at me then turned away.

"Why is she so rich?"

"I don't know…" the other 3 said in unison

"You guys are weird"

"You're rich"

"Shut up!" I screamed. They looked away "GUYS!"

"Yes princess?" Marshall asked "—oh yeah, did you guys know Marcy's a princess!?" he said stupidly

"tch. I hate you guys!" I puffed out one of my cheeks then went back to eating. I left the idiots to be idiots. After dinner they went back to normal *thank glob* we wasted the rest of the night practicing and preparing to perform for the dinner tomorrow, we slept around 11:00. We squabbles throughout the night and then finally near the end we perfected everything *"so happy"* *crying comically*

=morning= =next day= MARSHALL'S POV

"oi. Wake up" someone said

_Twitch _

"Stupid idiot, wake up!" someone said again

_Twitch twitch_

_*SHOVE*_

"OW! What the hell was that for!?" I screamed, while getting off the floor.

"You're heavy, you know that?"Marceline said

"So?"

"You were smushing me" she said. Then I remembered I was lying on top of something before 'it' shoved me off the bed "ooooh" I said wide-eyed "that was you?" I said raising an eyebrow

"Of course it was me, idiot. Who else do you sleep beside!?" [Their sleeping position changed: Kris, Leeum, Alex, Marcy, Marshall]

"Good question" I said standing up "but why'd you have to shove me off the bed, when you could've told me to get off?"

"Because I was already telling you to get off! Then you just kept on getting heavier!"

"Oh"

"c'mon, we have _a lot_ of things to do today. First we have to get the stage ready –or maybe my dad did that already, then we have to get our clothes, then we have a few more things like practicing –now that I listed them down it doesn't seem so hard to do –wait… I have to dress you guys that'll be hard"

"Just take a bath already! I'll wake the idiots up!"

"K" she said then went to the bathroom. _Pffffffffft!_

"She didn't remember~" I whispered quietly "IDIOTS, TIME TO WAKE UP!"

"I'm up" Kris said shooting up from the bed arms over head

*_ROLL*_

Leeum simply rolled over Alex waking him up

*_BAM*_

He hit the floor

"Food~" Alex hissed, he sounded like a zombie. Even his arms were put in zombie position.

"Idiots" I said "if stupidity was contagious you guys would be the #1 carriers" I said loud enough for Marcy to hear

"I agree!" she screamed from the bathroom [I tell my brother: you make me stupid. Then we laugh like the idiots we are]

"Did she remember?" Kris asked. I silently shook my head. "pfffft"

*sigh*"you know, I already told her yesterday"

"We tell her every day!" Alex said

"And she still doesn't remember!" I laughed

=15-20 minutes later=

The door opened slightly

3

2

1

I counted down silently with my hand

"Shit" I heard her mutter. We all laughed while she looked at us from the small crack in the door. "I hate you guys" she said. I went over to the door and opened it, I gave her a hug.

"aww… poor baby; Still forgot her clothes" I said teasingly. When I looked at her she was blushing

"Go away" she huffed. I let go of her and she walked to her closet silently. The guys were still laughing when I went into the bathroom.

* * *

replies:

Princessappful3: ooh new reviewer! thank you

filipina: propose? you mean like marriage proposal? maybe... or maybe in another story... i ended it 'coz i didnt know what to write! lol. i'm writing chappie 39 right now. but i dont think i'll update it today. oh yeah before i forget, is it your sembreak na?

love guru: yay i'm happy you're happy! and i will need your help with ideas!


	39. competition

i made this in a rush! today's my b-day so i wanted to update even if this chappie sucks it's still a chappie! anys it's 11:57 pm here in the philippines so i have 3 mins to update this or else it'll be updated on the 29th.. oh shit!

* * *

MARCELINE'S POV

I picked out a red shirt with the word 'queen' in front, black shorts and black sneakers. I brought my messenger bag; it had my notebook, pens, a cap, a small umbrella for some reason, my phone, wallet and a few more stuff. When I went out I saw Marshall all dressed up and Kris putting on his shirt *bleh* Alex was sitting on the couch and I guess that meant Leeum was taking a bath.

"'sup guys" I said coolly.

"heyy Marcy gurl!"Alex said lazily plopping onto the bed

"Alex!?"

"Oh hey Marce!" Leeum greeted getting out of the bathroom.

"What were you saying Marcy?" Alex said with stupid smile on his face

"First, get rid of that stupid grin. Second…" I went nearer him and grabbed him by his t-shirt's collar "take a bath!" I dragged him to the bathroom door and threw him in. he turned into a blob on the floor. I looked at Marshall, we exchanged looks

"Just let him die there" he said dismissively. I raised an eyebrow

"He isn't gonna survive the next hour without eating" Kris added

"Oh"

"You guys aren't gonna bring me food!?" Alex screamed

"No" they said in unison. Alex got up at once and shut the door.

"You guys better not leave without me" he said

"K" we said in unison

"Hey Marce, what _are_ we doing today?" Marshall asked

"I guess I'll tell my dad to fix the stage while practice or pick our clothes"

"That doesn't seem too hard" Marshall said

"It doesn't, but… I dunno I think the _perfects_ are gonna cause some trouble today"

"Marce, you have nothing to worry about! The _perfects_ are gonna be shopping the entire day! What trouble could they do? Make the store clerk cry?" he said. I thought of it.

"That… could actually happen" I said looking at the ceiling

"Your dad hasn't told us the theme yet, how can the _perfects_ shop without knowing the theme?" Leeum asked tightening his belt

"I dunno. My dad'll probably tell us the theme today" I said "but if my dad heard our song choices he'll probably choose a theme that work with our song selection"

"Ok…" he said slowly

"Any _other_ questions?" I asked. They all shook their heads "hmm… guess that means we'll just have to wait for ales to dress up"

=skip= =dining room/ their table=

I started thinking of what I could let these guys wear to make them look… decent, I guess?

"Marcy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you just staring at you food?" I looked up at who was talking, it was Marshall.

"Why are you just staring at _me?_" I asked sarcastically. He looked at me with an are-you-serious face

"Do you _have_ to do that _every time_ someone asks you a question?"

"Not really, I just like doing it"

"Just answer the fricking question!"

"Fine, I was thinking of where I could get costumes for you guys!"

"Why do we need costume?" Leeum asked

"So you guys actually look decent!"I said. He looked at me "what? I'm serious!"

"Really?" Kris questioned

"Yes!" I huffed

"Why would that be hard for _you_? You have your own store!"

"Yeah but, I don't know what would be nice for you guys…"

"Anything's fine!" Marshall said happily. I looked at him.

"good morning everyone!" my granddad said through the mic "I hope you've all enjoyed your stay here, but I'm sad to say that tomorrow's the last day here" he said sadly "but as my son explained on the first day, we'll be having a little party tonight! Not the parties you youngsters have nowadays but an old fashioned social gathering! Me, my wife and my son have invited some local celebrities so I hope you all dress to impress tonight!" my granddad said

"see!? Dress to impress! That means that there'll be scouts later tonight, maybe even other recording companies!" *jaw_s_ drop* I looked at them "you guys are hopeless!"

"I'm sorry to say but, there's no actual theme for tonight's party" my dad said "you can dress up with any theme you want, but it has to be something formal. The best dressed group will be given a spread and front cover in nightosphere magazine. They'll also have a chance to make their own music video, that video will be used as an advertising material for nightosphere records." My dad finished *jaw drop* this time I was the one with their mouth open –everyone actually had their mouths open. _A feature in our magazine and a music video!? What is my dad thinking!?_

"Oh… my… glob…" I heard the four idiots say

"That… is an accurate description of how everyone feels" I said slowly

"What is your dad thinking?" Marshall asked "letting nobody's have a chance to represent the biggest recording company (!?)" he finished. I thought of it. _Aaah_

"That only means he's challenging you guys to win." I looked at them "my dad doesn't want to see how you guys play! He wants to see if you guys can catch the attention of other companies!"

"What!?" they all asked in unison. My mouth was left agape

"If you guys survive this… you guys'll become the poster child of nightosphere records!" *gasp*


	40. what's the 'deal?

okay... this chappie is more of a filler but it has drama in it...

* * *

MARSHALL'S POV

"If you guys survive this… you guys'll become the poster child of nightosphere records!" Marceline said

"What?" I whimpered

"You guys… are seriously gonna be my dad's new rising star project!" she said happily

"what?" we all said, her expression changed. She puffed out one of her cheeks and knitted her eyebrows together

"Will you guys _please_ stop saying 'what' it's starting to get annoying"

"But why?" ales asked

"Because I said so!"

"Ok"

=nom nom nom= =skip eating= =at mall=

"hm… I wonder what would look good on you guys." Marceline asked

"I dunno" I said. I looked around the mall, everyone was already busy shopping. Except for… the _perfect_!? They were talking to the triplets…. "What the hell?" I muttered to myself

"What are they doing?" I heard Marceline ask. She was staring at the scene; it looked like Fionna was saying something to them. Katrina looked like she was fighting against Ashley. I was too concerned about what was happening with them I didn't notice Marceline untangled herself from my arm and was walking towards them.

"wha –MARCELINE!" I screamed I ran after her then my friends followed me. When I was close enough I grabbed her arm "Marceline!?" she looked back at me and puffed out one of her cheeks then jerked away

"What do you think she'd gonna do?" Kris asked

"I have no idea" I said slowly. Marceline was only a few feet away from Fionna now, Fionna looked at her then smirked

"FIONNA!" she screamed

"Yes Marceline?" she said with a mocking tone

"I stayed away from Marshall and the others! That was the deal right!?"

"Oh but you broke that deal when you became a part of their group" she said putting an evil smirk on her face. _Deal? What deal?_

"Hey, I didn't go to them!"

"then how did you become a member then?"

"They… came over to my house… to look after me when I was sick…" she said weakly but loud enough for us to hear

"You really expect me to believe that?"

"—wait! What deal?" Katrina asked

"Oh! She didn't tell you!" Ashley said "when we started to pick on you and your stupid little sisters she promised to do anything to spare you _guys_" she said evilly

"Yeah, then we told her to stay away from the vampire knights! She's been so good at that, but now she's dishonored the deal by joining them!" Fionna said happily. When I looked at Marceline she had a worried look on her face.

"Marceline?" Katrina asked

"Yeah?"

"Why… would you do that for us?"

"I dunno! You were the only person that was nice to me, then just because you started to hang out with me your sisters were bullied."

"Weirdo" Alex muttered. Me and Kris were on his side so we both nudged him in the ribs, _hard_.

"Shut up 'lex" I said. Marceline was still standing there awkwardly.

"okaayy" I think we should go now!" she said grabbing the 3 sisters.

"Hold on!" bubba suddenly screamed "if you're _really_ a part of their group… how come they just let you go into the line of fire alone? Shouldn't they have been here helping you?" he smiled evilly "looks like I was right, they _are_ completely useless" he said. Fionna and Ashley looked at him like he was crazy, sera looked at him with genuine concern and LSP simply stared at him

"Marshall, just accept it! You guys will never be better than us! At least we can dress ourselves" _what the fuck is this idiot talking about!?_ And for some strange reason I felt a blush creeping up my face "you still need Marceline to shop for you guys! You're lucky she's here, if she wasn't you guys would be dead meat.' He said "you guys would be the laughing stock of the school at tonight's party!" he laughed

"BUBBA!" Marceline screamed. He looked at her with a smile on his face; Marceline on the other hand looked at him in disgust "l-let's just go! C'mon guys!" she said passing us. Bubba's outburst made everyone in the mall stare at us. I looked around wearily and saw my friends doing the same thing

=away from the _perfects_=

"Marceline?" I asked

"Yeah marsh?"

"What were they talking about? –what the hell was this 'deal'?"

"They just told me to stay away from you guys –everyone actually"

"But why?"

"dunno… they're psycho's" she answered bluntly. All of us were quiet for a while; Marceline suddenly stopped and looked at us.

"Guys… don't worry. I did what I did for a reason!" she said happily "so… can we forget 'bout that and start shopping?"

"I-I guess we'll be leaving then!" Katrina said

"aww why?" Marceline asked

"You guys are gonna shop right?" Marceline nodded "then we should go, we wouldn't want to get in your way!"

"Eh…? But I was telling that to you guys too…" Marceline said innocently

"Huh?" we all said

"I meant that I'm gonna shop for all of you guys"

"Marcy, that's just rude!" I said

"Why?"

"Because you're saying that they don't know how to shop!"

"Eh?" she said "kat… can I shop for you guys?" *face palm*

"Sure…"

"What!?" I said

"What?" the girls said

"N-nothing…"

"K" she smiled "we're going to my store k guys?"

=Marceline's closet=

"Hey Nina!" Marceline greeted. There were 3 girls there, one of them wave at Marceline so I guess that's 'Nina'

"What do you need Marcy?" Nina asked politely

"I need to give and 7 of them make-over's before 6:00pm"

"We're getting make over's?" Leeum asked

"Yes you are. Now sit down for a while I'm gonna work on the girls first"

"Huh?"

* * *

glod dammit i already reached '50 limit' whatever in doc manager... gah! now i have to delete a few thingies. "oh bother...!" (winnie the pooh!)

replies:

xLastOneStandingx: greetings new reviewer! dont worry i'll try to update alot today -or this week...

filipina: hey gurl~ good luck in writing you fanfic! I WILL SUPPORT IT 100%! also thank you~

Gianna Sparrow: i know the 1 song you know is 'kings and queens'! go 30 seconds to mars! and yes she will always forget. let's see if on their last day she'll forget. soo then this is a 4 days 3 nights kinda thing...

Chocochip-chan: yep i'm filipino! maybe a little spanish, but mostly filipino! in 'genre does matter' i think i replied to 'filipina' in tagalog.

Dominoes21: oooh new reviewer!

haha i reviewed as well... *copy paste* yippee! i flipping updated it on the 28th! yippee

ps: i didnt write this in the author not because i didnt have time and i dont wanna write it in the next chappie!


	41. what will i wear?

this was the hardest flipping chappie i have ever written! stupid clothes, i reallydidnt know what would look nice but i hope what i wrote down looks... acceptable?

* * *

MARCELINE'S POV

"yes you girls will go first" I said. the 3 sisters looked at eachother nervously "don't worry! I wont do anything _too_ outrageous!"

"okay" Katrina said slowly

"nina, could you fix their hair first? I'll pick out the clothes"

"you're making this too easy! C'mon girls!" nina said, then she lead them into their common room at the back of the store. I smiled, then I noticed the 4 idiots were just staring at me

"what?"

"who are you? You don't seem like the Marcy we know…" Marshall said suspiciously

"blame my friends for that. We went here a whole lot when we were young, then when it was going out of business my friends forced me to buy this place. Then after that me and my friends started designing a lot. They got addicted to fashion and I was dragged along" I said sheepishly and smiled at them "now… what can they wear?" I said then I looked all over the store for the perfect clothes for them

For gina I got a beige spaghetti strap dress that looked kinda princess like. It had a puffy skirt, a dark brown sash, a few different colored patches of cloth for a raggedy effect and then to finish it off a red striped arm warmer and dark green arm warmer.

For sam I got a strapless green dress with a puffy tutu-like skirt. The belt and choker was colored maroon purple. Then it was finished with a few hair accessories I picked out.

For Katrina I got a dark blue floor length dress that had a puffy skirt. It had spots of white on the top. And to finish it all off I got like a ton of black, white and blue bracelets.

After finding the clothes for the girls I went to the back. The guys followed me out of sheer boredom and interest. The 3 sisters were almost done with their make over's.

"ok…" I sighed "let's get this over with" I said turning around to see the guys "now… it's your turns" I left the clothes their and went back out into the store. When I looked at everything it was clear enough that this was gonna be easier but also harder at the same time, never the less I found some stuff that would look good on them.

For Leeum I got a white dress shirt and black jeans that looked dressy but not too dressy, and a dark gray jacket. His shoes were black sneakers because he refused to wear anything else.

For Alex I got a white dress shirt with a black vest, gray jeans and black sneakers because the little boggit didn't like dress shoes

For Kris I got a white mid sleeve dress shirt, a black tie that was done rather messily, gray jeans and just like his brother he didn't like dress shoes so I let him wear black sneakers.

The idiots were dressing up so I made this my chance to find clothes for Marshall but when I looked around he wasn't there. _Where the hell is he?_ When I went to the back he was there already dressed up.

"hey Marce!" he said coolly. I just stood there staring at him like he performed a miracle. He… actually… looked… decent…! *gasp*

"woooow" was all I could say "you –you look… great!" I said. he smiled at me and stood up

"you _sure_ this is fine?" he said flirtatiously in a way. He was wearing a white mid sleeved dress shirt like Kris, black jeans that had a small chain hanging, he rolled up the sleeves of his black jacket to match the shirt and black sneakers *rolls eyes*[why so much black? they're the _vampire_ knights. Why not red? Alex and Kris already have their stupid red hair sticking out of the crowd. Why couldn't Marshall wear red? I didn't want him too!]

"definitely!" I said happily. he wasn't wearing anything special but _damn_ did he pull it off!_ He actually looks hot –wait wha?_

"Marcy!" nina screamed

"yeah?"

"looky looky" she said pointing towards the triplets. They looked amazing!

Gina's hair was in a half pony and her hair was curled a little, the dress looked perfect for her. Basically she looked like princess with her green eyes, newly curled brown hair, pale skin, puffy skirted dress and smile. This was the first time I've seen her like this; instead of a half hearted smile she had a bright smile on her face, instead of making herself shorter she stood up straight with confidence.

Sam's hair was cut, it was still long but know it only reached ¼ down her back (before it was halfway down her back) and she got new side bangs. The dress looked beautiful on her, she looked like a princess alongside her sister. She had dark green hair, green eyes and pale skin. It was so different to see her with a smile on her face

"where's kat?" sam asked looking around the room

"here" she said coming out from the changing room *jaw drop*

Her icy blonde hair was wavier now and had silver highlights. The dress looked amazing on her, the dark blue complimented her pale white skin and green eyes. She had a really small silver , almost glass, tiara with a dark blue gem in the middle, on her head. She looked absolutely gorgeous!

"whoa" I said

"'whoa' is right" Marshall said behind me, for some strange reason I smiled at him. He saw this and looked at me like I was crazy. I saw the guys coming out of the changing rooms on the opposite side of the room.

"WOW" I said in awe. Marshall looked at me then looked behind him. The guys looked amazing! They all pulled off the clothes and they even looked handsome *ew*

"what?" Alex asked, as if he didn't know what I was talking about. Leeum blushed and muttered a 'thanks' and Kris just smiled at me.

"just shut up and sit down!" I said to the 4 guys, they sat down nervously "don't worry guys! I wont make them cut your hair! –or dye it…. They'll just style it!" I said happily leaning on Marshall's chair.

"why don't I believe you?" Marshall said, looking at my reflection in the mirror.

"well, you'll just have to!" I turned back to see nina and her friends waiting for orders "either slicked back or flattened and combed"

"Marcy, you know you should start dressing up now" Marshall said

"huh?"

"dress. Up."

"mm…" I hummed "—wait! I don't know what to wear!" I said running into the store

* * *

okee, so that's chapter 41, 42 will probably be updated tomorrow! if you guys have any ideas/ suggestions for what marceline's gonna wear please tell me! pretty pretty please? oh and also, guyzzzz revieeewww


	42. she's beautiful

okay guys so this is the next chappie!

* * *

MARSHALL'S POV

Marceline was going crazy out there, but the girls were still fixing our hair, styling it and stuff.

"You think she's still sane?" Leeum said. I looked at him, his hair was already done. It was just combed back.

"No" the 3 of us said in unison

"Don't worry" Nina said "this is the worst she will _ever _get"

"Excuse me?" I asked. She smiled at me

"I meant that this is the girliest you'll ever see her!" she said happily. I looked outside; Marcy was still running around the place.

"I think 'craziest' would be more… appropriate" I said slowly

"She just doesn't know what to wear, when she finds her dress she'll go back to normal! Don't worry, she rarely acts this way"

"I thought she'd never act that way" Alex said getting up from the chair. He was also done; they made his hair less messy but still let it down. Kris stood up as well his hair was in some sort of fo hawk or whatever it's called.

"Okay sweetie you're okay" the girl behind me said. I stood up and fixed my clothes, my hair was combed back like Leeum's

"Copy cat" Leeum muttered

"Shut up dude" I muttered "you guys should get going, or else you're gonna be late. I'll stay with Marcy"

"What!? But you guys are the singers" Leeum screamed

"Then place piano or something!" I huffed. "Go. Now"

"Fine. C'mon Kat, Gina, Sam" Kris said gesturing to the girls. They all blushed –well except for Kat

"m'lady" Alex hummed as he grabbed Gina

"Sorry 'bout this" Leeum said grabbing sam. Kris smiled at Katrina and she willingly went with him.

"Bye marsh!" was all he said before leaving. The girls on the other hand thanked Marcy for everything. After that I relaxed and waited for Marcy to storm into the room. After a few minutes I wanted to doze off until I heard someone's frantic footsteps coming near me

"Pick out a dress yet?" I said lazily

"Not yet. Now pick, which one" she asked holding up 3 dresses.

One of them was a black off shoulder (both sides) dress with thin straps to support it. It had a lightly ruffled piece of fabric in the top [I don't know what the hell you call that], while the top itself was looked fitted. It had a puffy black skirt with ruffles on the bottom, it also came with white stockings, black elbow length gloves and a black choker with a purple rose in the middle

Another was a red sleeveless dress with a messy draping on the puffy skirt. You could see the black underneath though; it also had a black belt around the waist. Marceline brought red and white stockings, black gloves, a really small red top hat and yet another choker but this time it was red.

The last one was light purple strapless dress with a puffy skirt and black belt. For the skirt the color seemed to fade the farther from the core. Along with it she brought white and purple stripped stockings, a small black top hat with what seemed to be a tiara wrapped around it, and purple, silver and black bracelets.

"Um… the red one?" I said half heartedly

"I agree!" an out-of-nowhere Nina said. And for some strange reason it made me jump out of my seat a little.

"okee!" Marceline said happily while running off to the changing room

"Wow. Thanks, you saved me there!"

"Oh don't say 'thanks'" she said quickly, I gave a confused look "if you hadn't chosen the one you chose I still would've said the red one!" she said happily. That creeped me out. _Are these people so cold-hearted that they enjoy seeing the fear in people's eyes? They're just like vampires, creepy and evil!_

"I'll… be outside…" I said while getting up from my seat. Their smiles creeped me out way too much!

Once away from the evil vampires Marceline calls 'friends' I sighed and looked around the shop. It wasn't just a small boutique like Marceline described it as, it was huge! I only noticed now, but this place is huge! While walking around I saw something that caught my eye.

It was something shiny that's for sure, but when I got closer to it 'it' ended up being Marceline's bracelet. It was some sort of luck charm for her I guess, I always saw her wearing it, even in the video I saw she was wearing it _–aaand why do I know that? Jeez I'm becoming one hell of a stalker, but she talks to me so that isn't considered stalking is it? I'm just a concerned friend!_

"Well… I guess I should give it back when she gets out" I muttered to myself. I looked at the bracelet; it had 'vampire queen' on it and then it had tons of charms. They even made one that looked like Marcy's axe guitar, another was a small cupcake and then there were tons more.

"Hey, Marcy!?" I hollered. Instead of Marceline's voice I heard murmurs from the other room then it suddenly turned quiet. "Marcy?" I asked looking around

"whatcha doin'?" Nina asked, when I turned around she was right behind me, smirking at me.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed while I fell on the ground.

"Oh sorry, I thought you knew I was there" she said calmly.

"Well I'm not a super human like you guys!" I said between pants, I tried getting my breath back.

"Sorry…!"She said sheepishly "so then, are you gonna make her a bracelet?" she asked

"What? Why would _I_ make her a _bracelet_?" I asked, her expression changed

"Think of it this way: Marceline's a mega super star, if her fans want her back her dad'll just whisk her back here anytime he wants. Then the next time you'll see her is after graduation, by then she'll probably forget you guys because of not keeping in touch. Then you'll never get to tell her how you feel" she said bluntly with absolutely no emotion in her voice.

"How did you—" I was interrupted by my own thoughts. _Oh yeah… she's Marceline. Almost anyone could see I like her except her. _

"So then…" she smiled "how does a 'vampire knights' charm bracelet look now?"

"Pretty good" I said with a high pitched voice. She ushered me to the cashier and brought out a huge bag of charms, then it took us about 5 minutes to make a simple bracelet –only because nina and the others helped a lot.

"Guys~?" I heard Marceline hum.

"Go!" they whispered shooing me away. I walked into the back room and I saw Marceline, she was beautiful, so so very beautiful.

* * *

chappie 43 will come/ be updated soon! dont worry~ i wouldve written chapter 43 but my big bro kept bugging me yesterday :(

replies:

love guru: i love your ideas! i will save the necklace for some other day(, but that day will be soon) so right now it's just a bracelet! he _will_ tell her she's sooooo pretty! i bet your costume is so pretty as well! but can i ask are you filipino?

filipina: you can ask me all the questions you want!

gianna sparrow: the guys will always look hot, so dont worry about that!

okee i have to go now guys~


	43. the party starts!

i cant remember where or who told me to make my chappies longer but, here it is. this is currently my 'long' chappie~

(): character

[]: me

[()]: characters and me

* * *

MARCELINE'S POV

I was fixing my dress a little bit more, adjusting my head band and gloves and everything. I saw Marshall's reflection in the mirror I was looking into; he was just staring at me. I smiled

"How do ya like it?" I said, while spinning around to face him

"It's… you're…" he said. I laughed a bit.

"So… I look ok?" I said jokingly

"You look beautiful" he said dreamily. He walked closer to me then spun me around once more "so so very beautiful" he added

"Why thank you" I whispered leaning forward by a bit. He smiled at me and reached for something in his pocket

"I think you're missing something" he brought out a silver bracelet with 'vampire queen' on it. My eyes widened

"Where did you find this!?"

"Found it outside" he said smiling at me, he reached into his pocket once more "and hopefully… you won't lose this too" he brought out another silver bracelet, this time it had 'vampire knights' on it.

"It's beautiful" I said staring at it. He put it on my arm, and then he put on my vampire queen bracelet too. "When'd you have the time to make it?"

"Oh, just now" my jaw dropped

"I've been in the changing room for _that_ long?"

MARSHALL'S POV

"Nah I just…." I looked at the mirror. Nina and the others were glaring at me, like telling me to tell Marcy I did it myself "it didn't take long for me to make it!" I said panicky "so then, you like it?"

MARCELINE'S POV

"I love it! Thank you" I said "but… why'd you make it?"

"As a remembrance, if you ever leave at least you have something to remind you us!" he said happily

"Ha!" I breathed out "I don't think I'll be forgetting you guys any time soon! And why _would_ I forget you guys? You guys are and always will be my knights in shining armors" I said clinging onto his arm, resting my head on his shoulder

"I am not your knight!" he said with a disbelieving tone. I put my weight on my right leg and placed my hand on my hips

"Then what are you!?" I asked, he smiled and held my hands in his

"Your prince of course" he said happily

"I'm a queen" I said bluntly

"Then I'll be your king, your vampire king"

"I'd like that!" we laughed, but when our laughter died out he looked into my eyes "what?"

"You look beautiful, that's all"

"Thanks…" I said, I felt a blush creep onto my face. He laughed at me again.

_Kiss_

_Kiss _

_Kiss_

[*hisses painfully* for de readers!]

At some moment I opened my mouth, he slipped his tongue in [ok, please stop me now T^T] the kiss was slow and gentle, but at the same time, full of passion [kill. Me. now] it lasted for a while until I heard a shutter click. I broke away and looked at the door

"Nina!" I screamed

"Sorry, I couldn't help it" she said. Marshall just laughed at me. I looked at him and he looked at me. He planted one more little kiss.

"I guess that means we should go now" he said slowly, grinning like an idiot.

"Yeah I guess so" I said. He intertwined his and my hands together as we walked to the door. Nina had the biggest smile on her face "you act like a mom"

"I _am _basically your mom! You're wonderful role model!" she said arrogantly

"More like a friend –a best friend"

"Thanks"

"But you _would_ make a great mom" I said passing her

"I would be, but I want a Mr. right first! Not some stupid idiot!"

"Bye guys!"

=later=

"What… was that about?" Marshall asked. I looked up at him; he looked weird yet handsome in his clothes and combed back hair.

"About Nina?" I asked. He nodded his head

"Oh… well… when I was a kid, and me and my friends lived here we used to visit them _all _the time! Then when we got closer to the girls they ended up being our 'older sisters'" I said using air quotes

"Ok… (?)" he said

"And then they started to act as something like our guardians, they were our role models. And that's why we ended up getting into fashion! They came to our recitals, competitions, show, concerts, _everything_! They looked after us for as long as we can remember, they were basically acting as our mommy's! So, yeah after that instead of being their 'kids' we became something like their friends!" I said happily

"Oh…" he said. I looked up at him and punched him in the arms "ow! What was that for!?"

"You're walking _way_ too slow! C'mon we're late!" I said pulling him to run.

=party= KRIS' POV![for the first effing time!]

"Where are those two!?" I said impatiently. Me and the guys were waiting for Marcy and marshy in front of the dining room door. I tapped my foot furiously on the ground

"Kris, relax! They're probably on their way!" Leeum screamed into my ear

"Ow!" I said getting away from him

"welaxsh! They on they way!" Alex said _stuffing_ food into his mouth

"Don't just shove food into yon your mouth _while_ you're talking! Idiot!" I said punching him on the head

"Well sowwy!" he muttered, then he swallowed "I'm hungry!"

*sigh*"where are they!? We'll be performing soon!" we waited for another minute or two then the door flung open behind us

"Excuse us!" someone said, when I looked back it was Marceline. She was holding onto Marshall, about to run into us

"Whoa! Marcy!" I said grabbing her by her shoulders. She let go of Marshall and stopped

"Oh, here you guys are!" she said happily.

"What?" I said with an are-you-serious face

"C'mon guys! We're performing soon!" she said dragging us, she suddenly stopped then turned back "actually we can go on the stage later" she said quickly. I looked forward, the _perfects_ were there

"Marcy!" we all whined

"Yes?" she answered annoyingly

*sigh*"let's just go!" Marshall screamed holding onto Marcy's hand. _Hmm… he never does that in front of us –at least not comfortably… wait, did they…Get closer? _

"Looks like they're finally realizing they like each other" Leeum whispered.

"Yeah…!" I said

"They liiiike each otheeer!" Alex said annoyingly

"Yes they do" I said hitting Alex on the head "but don't say it so annoyingly"

"Ok" he muttered. We walked to the stage but of course the _perfects_ just _had_ to interfere

"Well well well, isn't it the vampire knights!" Fionna said. She was in a blue princess-like dress. Her dress had a really _really _puffy skirt, tight top part, a dark blue belt, white heels, and a white choker with a blue gem in the middle. She wore white gloves and tied her hair in a messy yet formal bun. Her hair had blue highlights and a blue ribbon

"Hmm, never knew you guys could decently –or did Marceline have to pick out your clothes!?" cake said in a white princess-like dress [Fionna's white dress in the gender swap episode] she finished the dress with white heels tons of gold and white thin bracelets. She tied her hair into a pony tail.

"You _guys_ dressed _decently_, but not enough to beat us! We're still winning best dressed!" bonnie said arrogantly. she was in a pink cocktail dress with a big bright pink ribbon at the back. it was a puffy skirted dress with a heart shaped, tight top. She wore pink heels, an extravagant pink necklace, pink ribbons on both her wrists and pink earrings. Her hair was slightly curled and she had a white tiara on her head [not her usual tiara in AT]

"They could never beat us!" Ashley laughed. She was in a strapless black cocktail dress with puffy skirt that had a white belt. She wore grey stocking, white and black earrings, tons and tons of bracelets and a small tiara [(ewww cheesy much?")]

LSP was in a revealing lavender dress. It was short and tight on her, it had a puffy skirt and heart shaped top. She wore _lots_ of jewelry and accessories. She had black pumps on and her hair was put in a bun and was held up with tons of clips

Sera was in a simple red dress with a yet another puffy skirt. It had a thick black belt. She was in red doll shoes and she had a few gems around the dress. It was simple but beautiful, and it was definitely better than all of the others dresses.

[The guys? Gah… too lazy]

We left them to talk to themselves.

BUBBA'S POV

Marceline was stunning. She was in a beautiful in her red dress; it was definitely something she would wear. It just screamed Marceline and 'vampire queen', and even vampire knights in some ways. Her hair was very slightly curled, it was actually very wavey. If anyone said she wasn't beautiful they could be deemed crazy. She was perfect, and I wish she was a _perfect_! That would make everything better; she wouldn't have fallen for Marshall and she'd be with me…

If she was a _perfect_ everything would be perfect. She really is the love of my life, I just can't believe she has a better chance being with Marshall. She should be with me, I'll love her and take care of her while Marshall will probably become a play boy and break her heart.

Secretly, I wish that would happen. When that happens I'll be there to take care of her, I'll be the one who'll mend her broken heart and she'll see that I'm her prince, then… she'll be mine.

The girls taunted them then once they stopped they were gonna leave. Before Marceline could leave I grabbed her arm. She stopped and looked at me.

"You… you look beautiful" I said dreamily. She smiled. _This is the first time's she's smiled at me._

"Thanks bubba" she said quietly

"Good luck…!" I said. Her smile widened

"won't need it" she said, then she ran to catch up with her friends. All this time I've been staring at her.

* * *

damn this is long! the longest evaaaaaaaaaaaaa

replies:

gianna sparrow: happy~?

moo: wowzers! dont worry i'll make more marcelee moments~

lilywhitlockhaletheblackrose : yes, they are soooo dense! but not dense enough to turn away from _true_ love

filipina aka andre01: one, i will never stop calling you filipina and two: yessshhh kilig moments~ hope you enjoyed today's chappie!

love guru: thanks for the clothes ideas! i will use them some other day, that day just isnt today... but someday i will!

and now just to make excuses:

gianna sparrow: made me use the red dress

love guru: gave me the bracelet idea

OffBeatSerendipity: made me use the above the knee stuff and black gloves

and now i will stop with the excuses.

honestly the red dress was supposed to be the dress marcy wore in vampire queens first album (yes they have their own album) they're superstars remember?) so there. also thank gianna sparrow for helping me realize the red dress was better~ bye guys


	44. the lord of evil VS the lich

woot woot! this was a quick chappie~ but, never the less, a chappie~ today's the first day back at school for me-*waaaaaaaah sembreak's oveeeeeer* -and, yeah... we're getting our finals scores back... i'm guess i'm doing good, a few 90's... but i'm still scared for other results.

also this is gonna be the first time it's hunson abadeer's POV so look out for that. the conversation might change *alot* but not too much... ENJOY!

* * *

MARSHALL'S POV

From the moment we stepped inside the dining room I instantly saw bubba _drooling_ over Marceline, and yet his hand was on Bonnie's waist. _tch, why can't he just forget about Marceline!? _Ugh, it's annoying to think that he… well… it's just annoying that he likes Marcy!

The perfects stopped us to talk but they ended up talking to each other on how stupid or useless we are, I didn't really care to listen. Right before we left I saw bubba tugging Marceline by the arm. He said something to her and she smiled and told him something. And in that moment I felt something strange, something I don't usually feel, jealousy.

She smiled one last time and ran up to me. When she saw how I was glaring at bubba her expression changed

"Marsh?"

"Yeah, Marcy?"

"What's up? You don't usually have an expression like _that_ on your face" she clinged onto my arm, I smiled.

_Kiss_

I planted a quick, sweet kiss hoping bubba saw. When I pulled away I saw her blush.

"What was that for!?" she asked angrily

"Oh, nothing!" I said dismissively. She rested her head on my shoulder and we made our way nearer to the stage. _Ok, at least now I'm not angry or jealous anymore…_

"'sup guys!" I said coolly. The guys waved at us and we sat down with the on the edge of the stage.

"So then are you sure with your song list?" Marceline asked

"You mean _our_ song list" Kris corrected

"No _your _song list! I'm not a part remember?"

"What!?" we all screamed

"Whoa, guys, relax! I'm still performing with you, I'm just… not in the band" she said "but I could be" she added

"Then why aren't you?"

"Because, I have my own band!" she said happily

"Well, you're a part of ours now!" Kris screamed. Marcy just looked at him and after a while she went nearer to him

"aww, don't worry! I'm not leaving you guys" she said, mostly to Kris.

"tch! I'm not worried about you leaving!"

"You are!"

"Am not"

"Are too~"

"Am not!"

"GUYS SHUT UP!" Alex screamed. We all looked at him; his hands were crossed over his chest and he puffed out his cheek.

"What?" we all asked confused

"We need to focus on the performance (!?)"

"oooh" we all hummed

"—wait! When did you get all serious!?" Marceline screamed looking at Alex like he was a completely different person; I looked at him as well.

"When _did_ you get serious?"

"Since you guys are acting like the baby's!" he screamed. Marcy went closer to him this time and made a cross with her fingers.

"Who are you and what have you with Alex!?" she said childishly. Alex hit her on the head "Kris?"

"Yes?" _Alex_ said. This time Marcy was the one who hit him on the head, but this time harder

"Idiot, get back into costume!" Marceline said

"How'd you know it was me!?" _Kris _said

"Because it's impossible for _Alex_ to act serious. Aaand you weren't acting like Alex at all!" Marcy said acting all high and mighty. "Now hurry up and change clothes!"

"Fine" the 2 brothers huffed while they walked to a secret room.

"How do they know of that room?" Marcy asked

"Because I showed them that room! You're grandparent's should be in there too sweetie" Marcy's dad said

"Oh… hey dad"

"Good evening darling. Are you ready?"

"Yep. We just need them to change and we'll be all set"

"Good!" he said happily "'coz the special guests are here!" he added quickly. Marceline's expression dropped

"You weren't kidding when you said that?"

"No, of course not! There they are now!" he said pointing to the door. There was a huge group coming in from the door, all of the in suits and office wear. They looked like a bad ass company; the type Marceline's dad was bound to invite, the type Marceline's dad probably fought against.

"Well then, let all hell be released!" Marcy muttered. I looked at her; a smirk played on her lips, hands crossed over her chest. She probably saw me looking at her "I guess that's cue for us to get ready!" she said happily

"Yeah…" I said. Kris and Alex finally came out from the dressing room, so we decided to set up a bit on stage. The instruments were ready, and my guitar was there. I was shocked to find out me and Marcy actually had the same guitar, I wasn't gonna play much though. The guitar was just for effects or something.

"You guys ready?"

"Hell yeah!"

HUNSON ABADEER'S POV

Marceline and her friends were fixing up while I had to deal with my despicable guests. I disliked Lich, ever since we were young kids. He always tried to go after Maria [(Marcy's mom)] in high school, and he always tried stealing my toys in grade school. We were born to be enemies; he's always been my competition (even if I know I'm better than him [really?] yes! [Ok])

"Lich, it's such a pleasure to see you!" I said 'happily

"aah, hunson! It's been a long time!"

"Yes, it has been!" I said "with both of our kids going to the same school, you'd think that we'd get along better!" I added sarcastically

"Well, by what I've heard, I'd say our daughters aren't on good terms either" he said with his hoarse (*cough* annoying *cough*) voice

"I've heard that too… Ashley, that's her name, right?"

"Yes, and your daughter's Marceline right?"

"Yes" I said bluntly

"I've heard that she's just like Maria. Long black hair and all"

"She is! But… she's much more… let's say, boyish (?)" I said gripping onto my drink tighter. _Why would he be asking if she was like Maria!?_ "She's never been one known for being gracious. But she still excels in her art and subjects!" _that should make him shut up…_

"Ashley's doing good too; but she, however, is one of the more princess-like girls. Her friends are too!" he said boastfully. _The bastard._ "No wonder her and her friends are called _perfects_! What's your daughters group…? 'Vampire knights'?"

"Yes, that's what they're called"

"Ha! Even her classmates are calling her a boy!" he laughed. I think just then, a vein popped up out of my forehead

"She has another group, you know!" I said "they're called 'vampire queen', after my daughter" I said trying to change the topic –trying to boast really. "And I've also heard that that boy over there, the one next to Marceline, is called the vampire king! Amazing isn't it?" his expression dropped *_mwahahaha*_

"Yes…. He is, isn't he? Ashley just wouldn't shut up about him during the summer"

"She likes him?" he looked at me as if I was crazy "because by what I've seen I'd say he's head over heels for Marceline!" *_mwahahaha*_

"I think if Ashley gets serious, and really fights for him, she'll get him!"

"I bet Marceline doesn't even do a thing, and yet even that bubba kid's in love with her"

"That settles it then! Marceline can have bubba and Ashley can have Marshall!"

"Oh, I don't think that's happening" I said quickly

"And why not?"

"You haven't seen how he acts around Marceline. He absolutely _adores_ her! He wouldn't ever leave her" his expression turned even darker, while mine became brighter and brighter

"Just watch out abadeer" he said evilly "you're no match for me"

"Oh, and like _you're_ a match for _me_!" I laughed

"We should stop this fight… and let our children finish it…."

"Oh but it's so fun! Why not let all of us fight each other? You with your daughter, me with mine (?)"

"I guess we have a deal abadeer." He said walking away to find a seat "but just watch out for us!" he screamed and then he was lost in the crowd

"tch." I scoffed when he was far away "as if!" I said childishly

* * *

and that finishes the chappie~ hope you guys liked it or found it -um, ok(?) i' writing chapter 45 now! it'll either be up tomorrow or the day after tomorrow!


	45. hunter and death, together again

*sigh* right now, to me, the philippines -or my subdivision looks pretty great... the sun's not that strong but still shining, the winds gently blowing through the windows often, the music from the computer makes me feel more cheery (punk~) *sigh* i dont want to move anymore, i dont wanna leave my spot, i dont wanna move to another house... *sigh*

i'm being lazy guys sorry. i just cant think of what to write for the concert, but it's gonna be in the next chappie dont worry. i just find it lazyfi-ing to do the singing parts... everythings just too peaceful...

i remember that i was sleepy when i wrote this so it might suck like hell -so sorry 'bout that...!

* * *

Marshall's pov

Me, Marcy and the guys were setting up our stuff. I saw Marcy's dad talking to the 'boss guy' according to Alex. After a while I saw a new group of people come in. instead of office clothes they wore more formal clothes. They all looked familiar; the 'boss guy' and the guys that just came in

"hey, isn't that…" I said squinting my eyes

"death defiance?" Marcy continued [or do you guys like: doubted death, death's house of music or maybe death's day?] sorry but I just think I thought of awesome names...]I nodded "Yep, that's them!"

"and the other guy was—"

"lich lord of lyrics" Marceline finished again.

"oh…"

"hey isn't that—" ales covered Marcy's mouth before he finished is sentence "ashley's dad?" Marceline nodded quietly and Alex smiled at her

"ok guys lets look at the list again" Kris said handing us a piece of paper. On it was:

_1. _**_welcome to the black parade,_**

_2. _**_how to save a life_**

_3. _**_I don't love you_**

_4. _**_disenchanted_**

_5. _**_runaway _**

_6. _**_anywhere but here _**

_7. _**_kids in love_**

_8. _**_kings and queens _**

_9. _**_sleep _**

_10. _**_famous last words _**

"ok then… this is our set list…" I sighed

"something wrong marsh?" Marceline asked. I looked at her and smiled

"it's just… this is just so awesome…. And it's happening to us…"

"well that's what happens when you're nice to people" she winked and laughed "ok then! Let's do this!" she said pushing a balled fist into the air.

"let's do this!" we all screamed

HUNSON ABADEER'S POV

I saw death aka dean walk into the room

"why hello dean"

"hunter" he nodded

"dean, we're grownups now. You _could _call me hunson now"

"but, our names are just too cool!" he said childishly. He's always been this way._ Why'd he have to get into recording? We were such great friends –still are… but we don't see eachother now._

"yes, you're right about that!" I said happily shoving my free hand in my pocket

"Marcy's so grown up now…" he sighed

"yes she is" I said looking at my daughter, she was talking to her friends, smiling and everything. "she's just like maria…" I sighed

"almost exactly the same. She has the same looks"

"and she has ria's eyes" I said "how 'bout you death, Any girls in your life?"

"well, Helen and I have gotten closer" he said. I looked at him

"death, you shouldn't scare such young children. Marshall will have nightmares forever"

"he's a big boy! Plus he has Marceline to think about!" he said happily chuckling evilly at the end. My ears perked up

"tell that to lich, I dare you to!" he looked at me with a worried look on his face

"you two are fighting about who can get a boyfriend first?"

"no!" I screamed. He gave me an are-you-serious look "they're fighting for the same boy!"

even worse" he said while sighing "does Marceline even know?"

"no, the thing was that Marshall would love her without her doing anything!" his expression still hadn't changed

"you two are just two children"

"so you're saying _you're_ more mature than us now?" I asked raising a brow

"no, I don't have a kid. I haven't had the reason to grow up!" he said childishly

*sweat drop*

"what?" he asked. I patted him on the shoulder

"you really haven't changed, have you?"

"of course not" he said bluntly with a blank expression on his face

"um… hey everybody!" Marshall said gripping onto the mic

"oh!" I hummed

"that's Marcy's group, huh?"

"yep"

"okay, um… we're gonna be performing 10 songs today –tonight" he said nervously

"lord help them" I muttered

"why?" death asked

"huh?"

"I like them already! And not because of Marceline –well… partially" he said holding onto his drink "but they have a certain look that I like. And they just need to do a few more performances to get used to everything. Once they're past that, they'll be a great hit!" he said seriously. _Ah… this is the 'death' I know. Legendarily childish, but amazingly talented in finding talent… that's what he's brilliant at._

"hey, death"

"yes hunter?"

"how'd you like to do business? I mean I want to work with you again!"

"I think we'd be able to make an arrangement" he said a smile playing on his lips

* * *

i truly am the daughter of business people. i think of business alot and i have a natural common sense in marketing... how strange... i _could _know alot 'bout it but i dont want that course

replies: i'm not sure where i last replied to... and i'm lazy to check...

dezthewolfie: thank you! i wont stop writing of course, i just might be lazy to write now and then (like now...) and thanks again for liking the story so much!

loveguru: i will wait for the day i see your story! i bet they'll be so 'kilig' in the words of filipina. and, it's so cool that i was right, i cant believe i was right...

genissis123: most of my stories are best friends stage then lovey dovey stage then couple stage then of course they'll marry, lol joke. but yeah, mostly marcy and marshy are best friends then they fall in love, but in some cases like 'genre does matter' they _used_ to be bestites then enemies then secretly besties then love dovey...

giannasparrow: lolz, yes they kissed; but... why're you freaking out? they already kissed like 4-5 (?) times...? like i said somewhere above the concert's in the next chappie~ so yeah, bye tweensie~

filipina: LOL! no, marshall will never fall for her, lich will 'burn' because like marcy's awesome and pretty and smart and did i mention she's awesome? go go MARCELEEEEEEE!

Lady of Black Millennium: first off, awesome name second, thanks for reviewing! and as my tradition goes...ooooooooooohhh new revieweeeeeeerrr!

teenagegirl14: here ya go... hoped you liked it and keep reviewing please? *bats eyelashes* lol thanks for the review

OTHER READERS: wowzers guys! 10,400 views in the first 1/2 months(?) thanks! but... i would love to see more of you~ and also, please review? pretty please? 'coz... i like reviews... and um... i need inspiration...? lol anywayz bye!

_~but it was not your fault then mine, and it was your heart on the line, i really f***ed it up this time~_

_ya guys know that song?_


	46. Chapter 48 first

yipee! hey hey everbody! I'M BAAAAAAAAACCKK! and i'm so happy to be back! life's normalizing in our new house and we have internet so yeah! i'll skip chappie 46 and47 first if that's ok with you guys. i wanna update but i take long with songfic parts...! but anyways here's chapter 48

* * *

CHAPTER 48 [+46 and 47= concert+] MARCELINE'S POV

There I was, only a few feet away from the foot of the stage. The guys waved one last time and the lighting on the stage dimmed but turned bright again after a few seconds. Everyone around me was just freaking out, and yet, here I am staring at up at the stage like some little kid watching their first concert. Everyone was jumping and screaming, and yet, here I am standing still, not moving, not speaking a word.

Marshall and the others were just smiling at everyone, but eventually Marshall saw me. He gave me a smile and I smiled back. He kneeled down on one knee, resting one of his elbows on his knee. He put the mic away from his mouth and smiled again.

"Hey, abadeer this one's for you" he winked "it might not really apply to us, but I know you love this song" he smiled and held onto the mic again.

"'sup guys!" he screamed while standing up. The crowd screamed even louder. Marshall smiled and continued speaking "so then… this last song's not really that important but… I like it." He shrugged "And I hope you guys like it too" he said with a certain coolness in his voice.

"The next performance's dedicated to a very special girl who loves this song" Kris said

"Yep, and we love her! And without her, we wouldn't be here, performing for you guys!" Leeum screamed "so then… ENJOY!"

The crowd shut up, and the guys started playing the instrumental.

_Runaway by silverstein_

(_Look at you)  
(Look at you)  
(Look at you)  
(Look at you)_

And I always find, yeah, I always find somethin' wrong  
You been puttin' up with my shit just way too long  
I'm so gifted at findin' what I don't like the most  
So I think it's time for us to have a toast

Let's have a toast for the douchebags,  
Let's have a toast for the assholes,  
Let's have a toast for the scumbags,  
Every one of them that I know  
Let's have a toast for the jerkoffs  
That'll never take work off  
Baby, I got a plan  
Run away as fast as you can

She find pictures in my email  
I sent this bitch a picture of my dick.  
I don't know what it is with females  
But I'm not too good with that shit.  
See, I could have me a good girl  
And still be addicted to them hoodrats  
And I just blame everything on you  
At least you know that's what I'm good at

And I always find, yeah, I always find  
Yeah, I always find somethin' wrong  
You been puttin' up with my shit just way too long  
I'm so gifted at findin' what I don't like the most  
So I think it's time for us to have a toast

Let's have a toast for the douchebags,  
Let's have a toast for the assholes,  
Let's have a toast for the scumbags,  
Every one of them that I know  
Let's have a toast for the jerkoffs  
That'll never take work off  
Baby, I got a plan  
Run away as fast as you can

Run away from me, baby  
Run away  
Run away from me, baby (Look at you...)  
Run away  
Don't have to get crazy (Look at you...)  
Run away  
Think I've found a plan  
Run away as fast as you can

Run away from me, baby  
Run away  
Run away from me, baby (Look at you...)  
Run away  
Doesn't have to get crazy (Look at you...)  
Why can't she just run away  
Baby, I got a plan  
Run away as fast as you can

Okay '24/7, 365 groupies stay on their grind,  
I, I, I get it, alright I'll help you get it,  
but now that you're here either leave or get with it.  
I'm not a chauvinist, this is just reality,  
you can't afford guilt on a rock band salary.  
Mickey full of vodka, you're looking like mallory.  
Fuck counting money, you should stick to counting calories.  
Let me tell you this thing here is where it ends,  
unless you've got a couple friends that want sharing in.  
Yesterday you were outside staring in,  
and now you're here and next week you'll be here for them.  
Every tour bus visit every laminate,  
comes with expectations from that band you're with.  
This is everyday business, so manage it,  
or runaway now if your ass can't handle it

Never was much of a romantic,  
I could never take the intimacy.  
And I know I did damage,  
'cause the look in your eyes is killing me,  
I guess you knew of an advantage  
'cause you could blame me for everything.  
And I don't know how I'm a manage,  
If one day you just up and leave...

And I always find, yeah, I always find somethin' wrong  
You been puttin' up with my shit just way too long  
I'm so gifted at findin' what I don't like the most  
So I think it's time for us to have a toast

Let's have a toast for the douchebags,  
Let's have a toast for the assholes,  
Let's have a toast for the scumbags,  
Every one of them that I know  
Let's have a toast for the jerkoffs  
That'll never take work off  
Baby, I got a plan  
Run away as fast as you can

The last note hung in the air. And for some reason the crowd was silent, at least, until after the last note completely faded. After that they shouted even louder than last time, if that was even possible. The guys smiled again and bowed. I looked around and saw my dad, then uncle death beside him, and then uncle lich. My dad and uncle death were smiling and applauding, while uncle lich looked astounded and pissed at the same time.

"So then, how'd you guys like it!?" Alex asked. The crowd shrieked in response. The guys smiled at each other, and then they looked at me and smiled. Marshall went nearer and stretched his hand out to me. I got his hand and he pulled me up onto the stage.

"You guys were great" I smiled

"Thanks Mars, you did great as well" he said. We went to the center of the stage where the others were waiting already.

"'sup guys' I said casually "you did a great job" I said. Dragging a leg behind me daintily, I straightened my arms behind me, holding my hands together and smiled

"thanks Marcy" they all said. Everyone settled down then my dad walked onto the stage

"Good evening everyone!" he said happily "I don't think I told you all, but 'vampire knights' isn't the only band performing tonight! The _perfects _are too!"he was smiling, and I saw a twitch in his face when he said '_perfects'_ but who could blame him? And how the hell do the _perfects_ expect to follow us!?

"Did you know about this?" Marshall whispered

"I didn't" I said bluntly "but if I did, I would've rigged the stage to collapse under their weight!" I hissed. Marshall looked at me as if I was crazy, but then a smirk appeared on his face

"You know… we still could...!" he said. I raised a brow and gave him an are-you-serious expression.

"That'd be fun" Alex suddenly said behind us

"It would" Kris smirked

"—you guys are evil!" Leeum shouted

"And you're our friend, that makes you evil as well" me and marsh said in unison.

"I know I am."he said fixing his shirt "I just thought I'd compliment our evilness" he smirked as well alongside Marshall and the other. I looked at them.

"You guys _do _know I was just kidding… right?" I said slowly, in a monotone way.

"You were?" Leeum asked

"Of course I was!"

"Oh" they all said in unison, looking away from me.

"Idiots…!" I said. In all this time the _perfects_ made their way on stage. I saw them just standing there, waiting for us to move

"_Move_" Fionna commanded. She placed her hands on her hips. Everything that that girl does pisses me off! Why?

"Actually… that plan sounds pretty good now" I whispered to Marshall

"It always sounded good" he whispered back. We went off the stage and sat down in our table lazily

"Hey everybody!" Ashley shrieked "so then, like, today we'll be performing about 3 songs!" she said daintily

"Sorry if it's kinda sucks" Fionna said, pouting her lips "we only practiced yesterday…" she pouted even more. I was either about to be sick or I was just really grossed out.

"US TOO, YA KNOW!" Alex screamed. I looked at him and for some strange reason I smiled.

"Well, you guys actually know how to learn sheet music quickly!" bonnie hissed

"erm, I wasn't actually expecting a response…!" Alex said

"I would love to see this fight but, just get on with your performance!" someone screamed "you can bitch smack each other later!"

"PREACH!" another person said. I looked around trying to find out who said that but I couldn't find them.

"I like who ever said that…!" I said quickly. Marshall laughed at me

"Fine!" Ashley hissed "so then, our first songs' crush by David archuleta! And bubba's singing it!" she said. And with that last statement, I hit the back of my head on the head rest of the chair.

"Lord help them" I breathed out

And then after that they started to play, and honestly, it wasn't as bad as I expected… bubba actually had a nice singing voice, but for pop songs… everyone calmed down and looked and listened to them quietly. And all of a sudden some sort of 'feelings' triggered when he sang the chorus. I know I wasn't the only one that could fell/hear it in his voice. It's like everyone felt sad and reflective when he sang. Like his voice and the song made everyone think about how they actually feel.

_I love Marshall, I know that already. But bubba… what do I feel about him?_

_ "Do you ever think when you're all alone all that we could be? When you seek and go, am I crazy off or really in love or is it really just another crush? Do you catch your breath when I look at you? Are you holding back, like the way you do? 'Coz i'm trying trying to walk away, but I know this crush ain't going away"_ and at that exact time I saw bubba actually singing to me. Unluckily our table was right in front of the stage so bubba could clearly see me, even if I was sitting down. He looked like he really meant what he was saying… _does he really—? Does he really like me that much?_

MARSHALL'S POV

From the moment bubba stepped in front of the mic he stared at Marcy. You could see through his eyes that he was hurt in some way… and then at the chorus he sounded like he _truly_ meant what he was saying. And when I think of it, he's actually a good match for Marcy.

He really does like her, he's nice, in some way he's got a cool attitude, if he wants to, I bet he could become a great musician, he's funny in a way I guess (like when we were friends) –change his appearance and you could have a match.

And then there's me… an insecure, over-protective, arrogant little bastard. Hell yeah I'm a good musician, hell yeah I'm funny and hell yeah I'm awesome; but am I really good enough to fight against bubba when I need to? _Like, if he really gets serious and fights for her… could I still win?_

He sang the chorus again. I looked at Marcy, she was just staring at him, and he was looking at her. It looked like some sort of invisible connection.

_I don't want to lose her the likes of bubba but… in a few years, would she still choose a guy like __**me**__? Would she still choose the flawed punk over the perfect prince? I love her, that's what I'm sure of_

Bubba finished the song and bowed. Then he smiled at Marcy

.

.

.

_And I swear, I saw her smiling back_

* * *

_this chappie was long..._


	47. that mean chappie 49

you know... i'm surprised by how many new stories there are...! also, all you guys needed to say was for me to quit updating for a while! if i knew how many stories could be published in a span of 1 week with out me having internet i wouldve slowed down my updates (just by a teensie bit though) and -i'm so happy there are so many new stories! *cries comically* c'mon guys! let's make more stories! we can do this!

* * *

BUBBA'S POV

_She smiled at me…! She smiled at me! This is the second time she's smiled at me, just tonight! I can't believe she smiled at me! _

I smiled at Marcy again, but this time she didn't smile back at me. Marshall probably saw me smiling at her; he put his arm around her and told her something. She smiled and looked at him then said something as well. They smiled at each other then Marshall leaned in on her and kissed her. And I swear on my life, I saw him looking at me to check if I was watching, when he saw that I was he closed his eyes again. When he pulled away she smiled at him, it was a small smile but I saw it. _Ouch, she smiles at me then kisses him then smiles at him as well!? What kind of difference is that!? Damn it, I actually thought I was getting somewhere with her! _

Anger burned inside me. _What the fuck does he have that I don't huh!? _We both sing, we're both at the same level of intelligence (even if my mine more prominently shows) we're both 16, we both like her! So what the hell's missing!? Ugh.

After that Finn said some stuff then we proceeded with the next song, I of course, was still singing the song. I wanted to do 'fuck you' the punk goes pop version but_ nooooo _we just _had_ to do another pop song! Don't get me wrong, I like listening to and singing pop songs, but I want to impress Marceline as well ya know!

Anyway putting my petty little thoughts aside; the next song was 'the A team' I think, by ed sheeran. I sang the song. [I absolutely don't fucking know pop]

FIONN'AS POV

We shooed the vampire knights off the stage, then they _rudely_ interrupted my speech! *sigh!* anyways now the song's started and everyone's calmed down a bit. But I still can't believe that some no-name person just told us to hurry up and get on with the show! And then someone agreed with him!? Ugh! These people are _so_ _stupid_.

_"Is there a possibility that she could ever feel the same way about me? She's too much, she's too much." _ When bubba sang that part I instantly looked at him, he was looking at Marceline with such affection in his eyes. It was like he was really asking her what she felt about him

_"Why do I keep running from the truth? All I ever think about is you! You've got me hypnotized, so memorized. And I've just got to know…!" _ This time I looked at Marceline, she was looking at him straight in the eyes. He wasn't just singing the song; he was singing it to _her_… he was talking to _her_

_"Do you ever think when you're all alone, all that we could be When you seek and go?" _ if he actually asked her, I bet he'd never recover from his broken heart if she said 'no'_ "am I crazy off or really in love or is it really just another crush?" _Ha, this definitely isn't a crush, bubba loves her. _But why her…?_

"_Do you catch your breath when I look at you? Are you holding back, like the way you do? 'Coz i'm trying trying to walk away, but I know this crush ain't going away"_ does she even notice when he looks at her? He basically watches her day and night from the side lines! He's always just in the shadows.

I really do wonder though, could she like him? If she did everything would be better if she did. I could have Marshall, she could have bubba, and bonnie could have 'cream puff' and then Ashley could have ash! Maybe she already likes him, like deep inside, but she's just way too dense to know about it.

And then she's like just pretending not to notice him, then she's actually planning on dumping Marshall for bubba… —_wait_ _, what did I just say!? _ She would dump him? What was I thinking!? He would be the one to dump her and— ugh! They aren't even a couple so why the hell am I worrying about who dumps who!? I was so caught up in my thought I hadn't noticed the song ended already

I saw Marshall talking to her again. She said something then he kissed her… he looked at bubba then once Marshall was sure bubba was watching them he closed his eyes again. _Ouch, is he using her to piss off bubba? _

_*sigh* I'm sure he isn't, he's just showing off to bubba or something. He likes her, and it's unfair that he does! _

_Ugh. Why does almost every guy like __**her**__!? Ash, bubba, Marshall, they all like her! Even Finn and FP liked/likes her! Before, almost all the guys liked her! And now, the hottest guys in school are __**still**__ falling for her! It's unfair, what the hell is she, compared to me, huh!? _

_She's just a flat-chested, geeky, pale, weirdo loser! And then there's me, a blonde bomb shell, with an actual chest, that's smart and cute and pretty! _

_She isn't even that pretty and yet she gets all the guys! "She accepted everyone"_ "_She was never fake" "she turned them into 'soldiers' and looked after everyone" "she was her"_ _what the fuck!? What kind of answers are those? And then there are a million more reasons? What the hell!_

_Ugh. Even my __**friends **__are sticking up for her! And that's the exact reason why I hated her in the first place! The spot light was __**always**__ on her, she was always the center of attention! –well __**I **__wanted to be the center of attention for once! There I was, being __**perfect**__. While she just acted like her, she didn't do __**anything**__ special, and yet everyone liked her! _

"So then everyone, this next song's 'the A team' by ed sheeran" Finn smiled everyone clapped. _–Ugh, she even gets the better crowd reaction!_ Anyway putting that aside, the song started and bubba started singing again.

* * *

so then, lets look at the moods right now!

marshall's worried, paranoid, insecure 'bout himself, and sad

fionna's waaaaaaay pissed off, angry, heart broken, angry and oh did i mention she's super angry!

bubba's pissed and happy at the same time

marceline's not sure if she could like bubba but knows she loves marshall, she's quite confused, and dazed

and that sum's up the mood swings in these two chapters


	48. AUTHORS NOTE again

HEY GUYS! i might not be updating soon... i'm kinda re-writing the story -not the plot or anything! i'm just re-writing so everything tie's together better and stuff! 'coz like when i was bored i read the first few chappies, then on the 2nd or 3rd one i literally said "this. is. crap" so yeah, i'm done re-writing chappie 17-35 i think but i'm not fully done yet!

oh yeah, i'm re-writing 'coz there's only like 3-4 more chappies (?) then it's all goodbye, sayonara, see ya next time, etc. and i dont wanna end this so soon... so yeah re-write first _and then_ 'good bye'! so then i'd like to take this opportunity to say thanks to some peoplz

i'll take this time to say thanks to my top reviewers, i remember your names so you guys are probably those who review alot...:

giannasparrow

filipina aka andre01

love guru aka no 1 love expert (i know it's different but it doesnt show if it's no. )

and now for some unknown reason (there actually is a reason but i cant put my tongue on it) i will put everyone else who reviewed.

thanks also too:

Alaina, Awesome Ostritch, Cool, the 'guest's, softballer721, I LYK ADVENTURE, B, Lady of Black Millennium, PhoenixEye10000 , teenagegirl14, Dezthewolfie, genissis123, MarcylovesMarshy, moo, lilywhitlockhaletheblackrose (congrats, and thank you! you were the first person eva to review on this story), Xeon50, OffBeatSerendipity, Darkness Angel-Ai, xLastOneStandingx, Dominoes21, Chocochip-chan, Princessappful3, Marshall Lee Luv, pyro (mikaaaaaaa), Jade west (oh my god, i will never forget your reviews. i love you! lol jk),Rachel roth, actuall is dolan, Proud2beMexican,


	49. lol stupid moments

**THE GENIUS IS BACK GUYYYYSSSSSS**

* * *

Uhhhh… so then… hey guys :) new chappie… yay… five months went by too fast… and now I'm sad lol jk just sorta sad that I won't see my friends, classmates, and busmates :( and then next year I'm going to a new school DX huhu. But I'm happy coz a lot of people checked out the story and yeah… haha HAPPY 20,000+ VIEWS GUYS! Haha I love you all, thank youuuuuuu. So then,,, onto the story lol. Omg I fogot what the hell's happeninggggg :O and I don't know what to do :'(

* * *

MARCY'S POV :)

So then, _the perfects _finished their performance and left the stage. Amazingly, Alex fell asleep in the three minutes of _the perfects_ performance. Kris just glared at _the perfects_ while they got off the stage and went back to their seats like they beat our performance. Leeum was drawing a mustache on Alex's face with a _permanent _marker he apparently had the whole time. And as for Marshall… well, he just looked bored as hell.

Once Leeum was done drawing the mustache on Alex's face he chuckled and tried to draw an eye patch. I just watched him as he doodled on his best friend's face. I guess Alex didn't hear Leeum because his snores were even louder than Leeum's laughs… Kris stared at Leeum like he was an idiot; actually, they're all idiots so…

"Leeum," Kris said, "wake the idiot up, he's way too loud!" Leeum looked at him blankly and nodded. He let out an evil little laugh and we all stared at him. He put the cap back on the marker and poked Alex in the chest. I saw the chair slowly tip backwards, bringing Alex with him.

…..

"Who the fuck did that?" the now lying on the floor Alex asked sleepily yet angrily.

…..

No one answered and I didn't even know what to make of the situation. I just stared at the place where Alex's chair used to sit, and then I saw Marshall hide his face with his hand. It was faint but I heard him laugh, then next I heard Kris laugh, and then Leeum.

"_They really are just idiots…" _ I thought, as I gave a half-hearted smile. "_They're idiots but they're my friends and I love them" _

Alex got up and clutched onto the table. The mustache and eye patch made him look even more stupid than he naturally was. And in that moment I couldn't stop myself from laughing anymore.

I rested my forehead on my edge of my palm and quietly whispered in between my laughs, "you look like an idiot…" but, of course, in the end the guys still heard me.

"And you're always gonna be the prettiest member of the group," Kris said cheekily. I looked at him and he had this huge grin on his face; I smiled back and continued laughing.

"Dude, she's mine," Marshall said jokingly.

"Don't worry marsh, she's all yours," Alex said in response. I looked up at him with a surprised look on my face and he replied with an innocent expression plastered on his newly decorated face.

"hmph! At least I don't look like you 'lex," I said then I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Hey, I'm not _that _ ugly!" he said.

"Yeah well, with a mustache and an eye patch you look stupid not ugly," Leeum muttered while looking at something else. All of us, excluding Alex, laughed.

"Say whaaaaatt?" Alex asked, truly confused.

"Nothing 'lex, don't worry your stupid little head about it!" Kris said happily. Alex gave out a worried laugh and looked at us.

"Hey guys! Smile for the year book!" someone said, and apparently said person was talking to us. We smiled and the person left.

"—Who was that?" I asked once the person was gone.

"I don't really know myself," Marshall replied.

"What happened just now…?" Leeum asked. We looked at him with an are-you-serious expression.

"Bro," Kris said seriously as he placed his hand on Leeum's shoulder, "he asked for a picture and you smiled for the friggin' picture. Are you really that stupid to ask 'what happened?" after you did the thing the person asked you to do?" I looked at Kris.

"Ok, now I'm confused," I said.

"don't worry Marcy, we all are" Alex said "—well, except for Kris, but putting him aside, we're all confused," he finished.

"But what I said was so simple!" Kris whined. We looked at him and shook our heads. He frowned at us and said, "Leeum smiled for the picture," we nodded, " he smiled for the picture," we nodded again, "now, Leeum's asking what just happened," we nodded again, "why did he smile if he didn't know what was happening?" he asked.

"Ahhhhhh" we all said in unison while Kris frowned at us yet again. "Idiots," he said

"Well, I try my best to be one," Alex sighed. I looked at him and just laughed at the amount of stupidity one table could hold.

"Who's the smart one in the group?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well, before tonight it was supposed to be you…" Leeum said

"Shut up Leeum, you're as idiotic as me!" I said

"Our only consolation is that Alex will always be the most idiotic one out of all of us" Marshall said.

"True that!" we all said.

"Lol. stupid moment of the group!" Alex shouted.

"That's true too…" I said.

"Is your dad going to give another speech?" Marshall asked pointing to the stage. I looked at it and my dad was up there again.

"I think he should be the king of speeches instead of the king of the nightosphere…" I said slowly.

"I'll always be the vampire king," Marshall said.

"And I'm the vampire queen for the rest of eternity. And I will kill any bitch that tries to take my title," I threatened.

"I'm the king of the knights," Leeum said.

"If Leeum's the king of the knights, I'm the king of the night." Kris said proudly.

"… I'm the king of food…" Alex said quietly.

"—I want to be that too" I said quickly.

"You'll be a king?" Leeum asked.

"No, I'm, going to be the queen of eating." I said.

"—Wait, lol, that's me!" Alex exclaimed.

"You'll be a queen?" Kris asked.

"No I'll be the king of eating!" Alex shouted.

"Fine, I'll be the queen of food" I said happily.

"I like eating that's it. I promise to be a good servant of the food kingdom," Marshall said with puppy dog eyes.

"Lol you'll be my PA," I said.

"Sure, I'm fine with that as long as I eat," Marshall said.

"Quit talking about food, you guys are making me hungry!" Alex said.

"Then go get food! It's over there to you right!" Kris said. Alex looked to his right and stood up.

Before he left I said, "—wait, get me some food too! ALEEXXXX!" I screamed.

"No! You get your own food, bitch. I ain't going to share my food with you!" he said happily.

"Fine!" I whined while I stood up. I ran up to Alex and we basically dragged each other over to the food tables.

"OMG…aleeeeeexx… the tables are so far away!" I whined.

"I knooowwwww. We should have just asked Marshall to get the food!" he replied.

"You know you two've only walked a meter away from the table, right?" Marshall asked. Me and Alex looked back to see what Marshall said was right. Me and Alex basically collapsed onto the floor, but we were still sitting up. We just rested our backs on each other.

…..

"Marshy, you know I love you, right?" I asked.

"Yeah Marcy, I know you love me," he said happily.

"Good," I said, "now go get me some food."

"…lazy bitch…" he said.

"please?" I asked.

"if not for her but for me marsh?" Alex asked. I looked at him, and he smiled at me.

"Fine, you two look like idiots," Marshall said while getting up.

"Ha! I got him to get us some food!" Alex said happily.

"I love you too Alex," I said.

"Of course you love me!" he said happily as he hugged me. "—everybody loves me!" he added quickly.

"Yeah… sure they do…" Leeum said quietly.

"What is that supposed to mean Leeum Cadwell?!" Alex asked quickly

"Nothing Alex Reid" Leeum said with a smug look on his face while he looked at something other than Alex . Marshall returned with the food, and me and Alex were still on the floor.

"What are you guys doing saying each other's full names?" he asked looking at us like we were all weirdos.

"Nothing it's fun saying each other's names," Leeum said.

"Marshall Lee Peirce, what food did you get?" Kris asked.

"Sweets, pastries, all that shiz," Marshall responded. "—Kris Cadwell," he added.

"You guys are crazy…" I muttered. "—now give me my food, slave!" I commanded.

"Marceline Abadeer, get off your ass and park it on your chair, _now_," Alex ordered .

"Well Alex Reid, if you haven't noticed, you yourself are also on the floor," I said haughtily.

"don't get so smug with me, Marceline Abadeer! I can and will out diva you!" Alex threatened.

"Go ahead and try, I don't care if I'm not a diva!" I replied.

"Ok, now I'm serious, both of you sit down on your chairs" Kris said. we stared at him blankly until he sighed and said, "Marceline Abadeer, Alex Reid, get of the effing floor and sit down on your chairs!"

And with that we sat down on our chairs.

"—wait, wasn't my dad supposed to give a speech?" I asked.

"He was going to but then he got a phone call," Leeum said.

"And how do you know that?"

"I was watching him."

"Creeper…" I muttered.

"Just eat your food."

"Ok. No objections," I said. Then I just sat there and ate my food. My dad came and gave his speech. It was pretty long. Well, it was long enough for me and the guys to fall asleep…

* * *

haha so then... i dunnoo... lol this is the new chappie :) sorry for not updating for so long :( but i swear i'm gonna write more often now! akdnaksjdn yay i found their last names! haha. i hope you guyz like 'em :)

guests and all those who reviewed but dont have an account: omg guys, thanks so much for reviewing on my story :) i'll always treasuer them lol they all mean so much to me :) haha please continue to review guys!

GUYS PLZ OH PLZ REVIEW. haha i'll try to update soon :D

reid= read lol.


End file.
